Hyrule Warriors: Revenge of the Dragon Knights
by whitworth5274
Summary: Seven years after The War Across the Ages ends, Link, Zelda, Joshua, Lana, and Impa are reunited when enemies from a forgotten past rise up. They are the Dragon Knights, powerful warriors that were sealed away by Hylia before Demise appeared. As they plot their revenge, the Hyrule Warriors must overcome their differences to save the present-and eras across time-once again.
1. Prologue

Hyrule, a place of natural and mystical wonder, is the chosen land by the goddesses. Crafted by Din, ordered by Nayru, and breathed upon by Farore, it was blessed with expansive plains and forests, crystalline waters, and enormous mountains and valleys. Its people varied from the long-eared Hylians, the desert-dwelling Gerudo, the amphibious Zora, the rocky Gorons, and smaller, less developed life. As extraordinary as that sounds, I feel as if it is my duty as the sole witness to most of Hyrule's troubles to chronicle the dark side to this country.

Underneath the beauty of Hyrule, there lies a dark curse.

The goddesses, when they left this world, gave to Hyrule the Triforce, a source of power one may call 'ultimate.' They would not be wrong. The Triforce's purpose is to grant anyone any wish they desire, as long as they have a balance of the three virtues; power, wisdom, and courage. Those who do will have access to the Triforce in whole, but those with an imbalance will break the Triforce, and have bestowed unto them the piece that represents the virtue the person exhibits most. In the history that I have watched over the Triforce, I have never witnessed someone take the Triforce in balance. As a matter of fact, the only times one person had held the full Triforce, it was through the other option, that being to take the missing two pieces from the people chosen by them.

And whenever one person sought the Triforce, it meant Hyrule was to be soaked in blood by its curse.

For generations, that curse had taken form in a man named Ganondorf, formerly a king of the Gerudo people, now known as the King of Evil. For centuries, he has come for the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage, already having Power given to him. He would carve his way through the land, unleashing death and destruction in the hopes he would finally succeed. But as you can infer, he had opposition time and time again, and that opposition was in the form of two people; a young girl named Zelda, princess to the land of Hyrule and possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, and a young boy named Link, a proficient swordsman and the possessor of the Triforce of Courage. Time and time again they would push Ganondorf from his goals, defeating him and saving Hyrule from the darkness. Though their names are lost in Hyrule's history, in my history, they are permanently inked forever. I owe them a great deal, after all.

The last time the curse of darkness enveloped Hyrule, it was me who blanketed it.

When I assumed my post to watch over the Triforce, it was just after the last cataclysm prior to the present one. The Hero and Princess had just stopped the Demon King, and, to protect Hyrule, divided his spirit across space and time. Interested by what transpired, I went back in time and watched the Hero and Princess saved an unknown land beneath the clouds, pass through time to stop evil, and combat between the worlds of light and twilight, and many more calamities. Through each of them, the story was the same. They were always together, Link and Zelda were. Nothing divided them. Not even the other women in the various heroes' lives came between Courage and Wisdom, and though I cannot say how they felt, I knew jealousy brewed in my heart.

That jealousy became longing, that longing became lust, and that lust...became a mission.

Eight years ago was when I began my war with Hyrule, and at the same time, I fought to protect it. I was literally split in two, my dark desires manifested in a being called Cia, while the rest of me became Lana. Cia raged war across Hyrule, eventually coming to the kingdom's doorstep at Hyrule Castle. It was there that the Princess and Hero emerged once again, but failed to defeat Cia's forces, and allegedly lost the Princess to the Dark Forces. That lead Link and the princess' guardian Impa on a manhunt, eventually leading them to the Faron Woods, where they joined forces with the mysterious Sheik, Lana and her ally, the Gerudo Prince Joshua. Together, the five of them made way to where Cia waited, but they were surprised when she revealed she had the Triforce of Power. Another surprise came when she took Courage from Link and Wisdom from Sheik, the latter known to be in possession of the Princess. Using the holy power, she opened gateways across time, summoning three of broken fragments of evil to her.

The heroes split, tasked with closing the gates of time. Along the way, they made new allies and enemies (including the young Hero of Time), Zelda was revealed to be Sheik in disguise, and Joshua was threatened by Cia with the genocide of his people. Returning to the present, the prince's fears were confirmed; his home was attacked, and his people massacred. In his hands, his best friend denied him to save her life.

Cia's troubles had begun too. The darkness in her grown too strong, it manifested into Ganondorf. Unable to fight back against him, she sent the Triforce to Link, Zelda, and Joshua, hoping to buy herself time to make an assault against the Hyruleans and make Link hers. That would be her downfall, as her body began to deteriorate from her expansive use of her power sapping on her life force. Though Lana pleaded with Cia to stop and even engaged her in battle, the Dark Sorceress fell.

The Hyrule Warriors were successful, and with the Triforce, returned Hyrule to normal. Their allies from the past returned to their respective time, Lana, in sorrow, departed, and the remaining four returned to Hyrule Castle. Peace returned to the land, but the five of them weren't unaware of the hiding threat. They had engaged Ganondorf previously, and it was only a matter of time they would do so again.

Nearly a year later, on the day Zelda was coronated Queen, the Demon King struck. Fresh from a battle with Impa, Lana, and Joshua (resulting in Ganondorf claiming the Triforce of Power), Ganondorf and his minions attacked Hyrule Castle, forcing Link and Zelda to confront him. That bodes ill for them, as they were defeated and Ganondorf assembled the completed Triforce. But the light was not extinguished. Zelda led an attack in the Gerudo Desert to eliminate Ganondorf's minions, but the battle was taking its toll on the Hyrulean Army. However, reinforcements from Lana recalling their friends from the past and Joshua leading the surviving Gerudo into battle, the battle was won. Rallying, Hyrule marched on to the castle, engaging in a final battle with Ganondorf and his remaining allies. The castle was taken, Ganondorf and his band of evil were defeated, and not even Ganon himself was able to win. Hyrule saved, the five heroes wished again for peace to return.

It didn't last for long.

Just weeks later, Lana and Joshua were attacked by an unknown entity. Eager to finish off what Cia started, Link, at Impa's command, took the army and ventured into the gate, landing in a world much different from their own, with a history unfamiliar. There, Link joined forces with a girl named Tetra and another boy dressed the same as Link and with the same name. At the battle's conclusion, Tetra was taken by a large bird back to the present, first to the desert (with Josh and Lana joining the team) and to the Temple of Souls, where Lana made a controversial plan to revive Cia. Successful, the group returned to the unknown time period and faced the entity known as Phantom Ganon.

With the final gate closed, Hyrule was finally at peace...or so it seemed. I returned to my duties at the Temple of Souls, merging light and dark to become whole again. There I watched the lives of my friends over the following seven years. I watched the fated romance of Link and Zelda fall apart, and take took a negative toll on everyone in their lives. But who I watched the most was the man I left behind, who was my first ally in the war, who saved me many times over, but I had broken his heart just as many times. The Gerudo King had closed not only his desert from the world but himself as well. Throughout the seven years, I watched the three of them, and I wished that I could see them one more time, to return the bond we all had in the war that was to be known as the War Across the Ages.

Seven years later, the chance would favor me, yet it would be under unfortunate circumstances. We had faced many evils in the war, but none came close as to the one that would strike. For while the evils of the past were apparent, this one was well hidden.

We didn't have a legend of the evil we face. We never heard of it, never read of it, even when we traveled through time, it was still unknown history.

So as the Guardian of Time, I, Lanacia, must chronicle this story too, but I must forewarn you. It will not be a glorious story of good beating evil. It won't be romanticized so that you can dream about it. No, I am going to pen the truth of what my friends and I experienced seven years after the war because, apparently, the War Across the Ages was just a battle in the war against Hyrule's curse, while another war had been on pause for millions of years, one that began long before Demise and Hylia waged theirs.

As I sit here on the rubble of Castletown, beaten and bleeding from the battle with the enemy, I begin to think about the events that have unfolded. The war with Cia, it was my fault. The war with Ganondorf, it was Joshua's stubbornness that led to it. This one, it could have all been prevented had Zelda and Link never been separated...


	2. Prelude to Revenge

**Welcome to Hyrule Warriors: Revenge of the Dragon Knights! **

**Almost exactly five years ago, I uploaded my first story, Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages. It launched the beginnings of my works here, but ever since completing it, I always wanted to return to that world. I tried with continuing the storyline with one of my own, wrote about more modern society with the cast as spies, and tried to write the storyline for Legends, but none fell through. But with the end of 2019 being my fifth anniversary here writing on the sire, I decided to come up with something**

**It lead to this story here. I started writing it months ago, with the intention of starting it around the fifth anniversary. It is a sequel to the first story, though it doesn't truly need to be read. If you've played any version of Hyrule Warriors, that is a good enough basis, plus the prologue recounts the original story and there will be flashbacks here and there (though more fleshed out than I originally wrote it).**

**So with this officially being the first chapter, follow and favorite if you like, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: Reunification of the Warriors**

_Lana, Temple of Souls_

"Seems all is right in the Era of Spirits. Still can't believe that there's a complete history of Hyrule still after the Hero of Time returned back to his childhood. To see the world become a vast sea… Wow."

A young woman sits in front of an enormous crystal ball, watching as images of a distant tale materialize within. Time itself is her charge, specifically the guarding of it. For nearly half a century, she has dedicated herself to her charge as dutifully as possible, letting no one, man or beast, sway her from tending to the careful care of the fragility of time.

But when you're physically a young woman, despite the very slow aging, you cannot help but have the biology women your age have. That same biology disrupted her duties eight years ago when an evil entity split her soul in two and inhabited her dark, lusting side, while her light joined forces with the mightiest warriors in the land and across time to stop them. Seven years ago, once the war was finally over, she made herself whole again.

But the experiences the two halves had, the darkness that was Cia and the light that was Lana, still warred within each other. Cia was redeemed, yes, but the woman was nowhere near as good as her twin. Day after day, she'll hear their whispers, calling to lay claim to what is hers or to deny such bothersome urges. Cia would goad her to be the woman she should be, Lana persuades her to keep her eyes on the strings of time. Cia wanted the satisfaction of a man, Lana desires to keep her head on her duty. Sometimes, Cia wins, though the method to sate such desires are by self, not by another. But for the most part, Lana prevails.

It is much easier to watch over time when it doesn't involve her hero.

Once, she was quite interested in the heroics of a certain (usually) blond-haired, (usually) blue-eyed, green-garbed Hylian male. He represents the courage of the Goddess Farore, the unbreakable spirit of the ultimate warrior. Link, his name is (was and always will be) was once the man she literally broke her soul over, all because he was (is and always will be) connected to the representative of the Goddess Nayru and her wisdom, the descendant of the Goddess Hylia, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

Now, as she watches over the pair across history, she feels nothing. Cia still expresses some jealousy, but not to the extent she did to wage war across space and time to claim Link as her own. It is Lana who keeps those feelings in check, because though once she expressed such feelings, as she journeyed with Link and Zelda, she realized that they're connected by fate, and it is fate that the Princess and the Hero are to be together. Instead, she found another, born to the most dangerous lineage of Hyrule.

He is not like Link and Zelda, at least not by being a reincarnated being. He was once the chosen representative of Din and her power, which is now bestowed upon the young woman. He is the current King of the Gerudo, and by raw power, he's the strongest in Hyrule, second only to Queen Zelda in terms of absolute magical power. Born as a descendant to Hyrule's greatest enemy, it is no wonder why he's s great as he is,

But he had one weakness, and she shattered it so many times that she's sure it can never be mended again.

He loved her, but time after time, after Cia's fall, after Ganondorf's defeat, after the Era of Winds' salvation, she left him in the name of duty. The first, she broke a promise. The second, she tried but it wasn't working; the third, she took his most prized possession. The worst part of it is that he knows where she keeps herself; if he wanted to, he could show up anytime. If she wanted to, she could appear in the desert.

Cia tells her to go, Lana tells her no. Cia says to follow her urges, Lana says to follow her head. The heart, for both of them, is out the question; Cia has no heart, Lana walled hers off many times over. To be of two souls, one a sinner and the other a relative saint makes her job too hard.

Done with her analysis of the Era of Spirits, the woman turns her attention to the task set by the current queen of the land. An unknown entity publicly attacked the queen almost a month ago, leaving the land in shock and confusion. So while Zelda prepares for another calamity and seeks the hero and the desert king, she charges the Guardian of Time with the task to find out the origins of her enemy. The descriptions were enough to start, as it resembled that of an old ally of Cia. Starting from his transformation during a war five hundred years ago, she plans to the trail back in time. Back to the Era of Time. Back to the Era of Sky. Back to the Era of Demise. It all led her to a spotty moment in history right, a part of history that predates Demise, one she cannot fully see herself, but the details she can paint a story just enough to get started.

"Okay. Here we are. Let's see what can we find...and hope Zelda can bring the others." In time, the Guardian of Time, Lanacia, and her research will lead her to the answers she seeks.

* * *

_Zelda, Hyrule Castle_

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, is it worth it to...make these letters a seventh time?"

Twenty-six-year-old Queen Zelda dips her ink in the ink bottle in preparation to write another letter for the seventh forsaken time. Impa's questions are undoubtedly annoying, yet the Sheikah Guardian has a point. Six times this month has she written and magically copied letters to be sent out to two just as annoying, pig-headed men, but the truth of the matter is that the reason they won't answer her is her fault. Partially, in one case, but completely in another.

"Impa, it is imperative that we get their aid. Yes, I know that, in some regards, it is stupid to think one of them will help, but..._he _must. Even if it is just for Hyrule's sake, he must come back."

Impa sighs as she drops a sugar cube in a teacup. "You think...he also will help?"

"The Gerudo King is stubborn, sure, but his anger is quite legendary. Thank Din he's not Ganondorf." Zelda puts the quill to paper and begins to write. "Joshua is the wild card, but I am sure he'll come. If he likes anything, it is the protection of his lands and a good fight."

"Hmm." Impa takes a sip of her tea, admiring the herbal flavors that swirl in her mouth before swallowing. "So...you are betting on Link. After all that has transpired between you two?"

Zelda stops writing, sets her quill in the ink bottle, and looks at Impa with a threatening stare that, in the past, Impa would stare the queen's soul with. Impa doesn't move an inch, expected of the warrior but the queen wished she could get a single jolt. Sighing, Zelda rubs her head. "What happened between me and Link shouldn't interfere when the world itself is threatened again."

"No, but if you two work closely together, it will. Just as Joshua working with Lana will interfere. But in reality, I believe… Once we know about our attacker, the four of you might put them aside. But Zelda, you know how surprised Lana was when we told her. The Gerudo King will question just how you and Link fell apart long after we literally fought a war for you two. You'll have to explain how you chose...was forced to choose the king."

Zelda stands up, walking to one of the many windows that provide light to Zelda's study. She solemnly places her hand on it, looking past the city underneath to the fields outside and beyond Castletown. She glances to the east temporarily, in the direction of the desert, but her main gaze is to the north, to the northern woods of Faron. Link isn't there, as she learned from his childhood friends. But something tells her Link is still in Hyrule. It could be the Triforce on her hand, it could be her intuition, it could be...the love she still has for him. It is that what hurts her most, that she never got to tell link the absolute truth. He only knows the result of one damn Council meeting. Now, three years, one failed assassination attempt (or one successful message received), and six letters later, Zelda desires to face Link once again, whether they meet as the ice queen and armor-hearted warrior she expects them to be or as Hyrule's fated pair, she needs Link. Hyrule needs the Hero Across the Ages.

She needs Link, Joshua, and Lana. Hyrule needs the Queen, the Hero Across the Ages, the King of the Gerudo, and the Guardian of Time.

Zelda turns around, sits back in her seat and continues writing, letting Impa's words linger without an answer. There's no need for an answer, possibly, or Zelda's silence is enough. It doesn't matter to the queen, in any case. The world is more important than any relationship to her, but if there is one that matters now, it is the relationship she has as a Hyrule Warrior.

So as she finishes the letter, magically duplicates it, stamps her seal, and magically delivers them to the Gerudo Desert and...wherever Link is, Zelda plays to Farore and Din, hoping that their champions will heed her call. If not for her, then for Hyrule.

* * *

_Link, Temple of the Sacred Sword_

The Temple of the Sacred Sword has not changed much in the last seven years. The northern ruins are as peaceful as he remembers it when he last left it after the last breach in space and time was closed, yet the winds carry a song that greets him. It whispers softly in his pointed ears as his feet click against the marble floor of the temple. "The Hero is here," it repeats, and indeed, Hyrule's favorite son has returned.

But while in the past he was surrounded by friends, now he stands alone. The last three years have changed him much. He left the castle, left his childhood friends, left his fairy companion, left the woman he loved and was just mere feet from leaving his homeland. Somehow, that was impossible, so he stayed the hero. He took on odd jobs more fit for a mercenary, but it put his skills to use. By day, he was the protector of peace. Bandits, criminals, the occasional monster, he put them down with his sword for coin. By night, he was the life of the party. For living his life as a quiet person whose only fault was his cockiness with the blade, he transfers that mindset to other aspects of life. His cup never dried, his stomach never growled, his satisfaction never unsated, for wherever he went, booze, food, and women were there.

Farore must be so proud of him.

But what brings him here, making his push open the large double doors for the third time in his life? Why else but the threat of evil in the country? If only he had paid attention to Zelda's first six letters sooner, but after what happened, she can forgive him for tossing those other letters. The contents within the letter are brief, but it acknowledges Hyrule is in danger once more. He hates to work with Zelda and possibly her king again, he doesn't want to see much of Impa, and for his friends...he doesn't know if he can confront them. While Pipit and the others don't deserve that treatment, yet Link feels he doesn't deserve to see them. It is probably best he tries to avoid them.

Before he heads to Hyrule Castle, he will journey to the Gerudo Desert. If Joshua Dragmire, the King of the Gerudo, received a letter, Link doubts the recluse will have read it. If Link can convince him to join, he won't have to suffer the trip to the capital alone. And what of Lana, is she aware of the danger? Gods only know.

What Link does know is that the Hero Across the Ages must rise again. He doesn't care much for his former allies, but he cares for Hyrule. As the goddesses' chosen one, he is the sword and shield of the land, and no evil, whether in this timeline or another, will threaten it under his watch. That is the vow that kept him here three years ago, the vow that takes him back to Hyrule Castle.

He steps up to the Master Sword, housed in its pedestal. "How are you doing, old pal? I hope you've had a nice nap for the last seven years. It is time to join me once again..."


	3. The King of the Desert

_Joshua, Gerudo Desert_

The desert is many things. In the natural world, it is the harshest biome known to man. Water and flora are scarce, and if any fauna is around, it can be a dangerous snake or scorpion, or a single camel herd. Sand rules the ground, covering every aspect of the desert. Plants fight hard to recover even a single drop of precious water, ever in prayer for the rare rains that the gods would bless the desert with. The heat of day could drain the life out of a person in hours, but the night is just as bad, as a sweeping chill will cause hyperthermia at best. Only the strongest men can survive the desert.

Ironically, only one man survives the desert. The others are purely his women.

He is their crown jewel, their god, their king, their father, their brother, their son. They are his pride, his goddesses, his queens, his mothers, his sisters, and his daughters. Wherever the sun scorches the earth, the moon freezes, and the sands covers, that is all their kingdom. Outsiders, lucky enough to survive the desert, are unwelcome to the home of the desert dwellers, no matter if they are poor or rich, peasant or royal. It is a cruel self-imposed banishment from the rest of the world, but it had come at a price. The king left the world after the world turned on him.

That world was one singular woman, who left him behind along with taking his birthright after fighting alongside her for nearly a year of war.

They had called it the War Across the Ages, but to him, it was just a war. It had been 7 years since the war finally ended, but even though his allies celebrated their final victory, he couldn't. Not after what happened in the end. He could be called bitter, and he might accept it. But a part of him had the right to be angry, even after so long.

She, the one who started this all, was brought back and easily forgiven by the others. He couldn't agree with that after all that witch had done. He remembered her most unforgivable crime against him.

* * *

"_Cia." The witch turns and sees the Gerudo Prince. Forgetting her pain of being punched in the face and having her mask shattered, she smiles. "Oh, it is the Gerudo boy. And I wouldn't hit me with that fireball if I were you."_

_Joshua looks at her, gesturing towards the impish Twilight Princess, adding more power to the forming fireball. "Change her back."_

_"Hmm...fine." She aims her scepter at Midna and recites a spell. When it is done, Midna is back to her normal Twili form. Cia, however, is not finished with Joshua. "But I wouldn't be so commanding, Prince Joshua. We wouldn't want genocide."_

_"What are you...NO!"_

* * *

The witch left the Twilight Realm and went on to lead her monsters against his people. That was eight years ago, but the memory of seeing someone he cared about...someone he loved, die right in front of him, never left...

* * *

_Aveil opens her eyes slightly, her breath racing as the prince raises her up. "J...J...Joshua?"_

_He nods as he searches his pouch for something to heal her."It's me. Here." He gives her a red potion._

_She looks at it for a moment, considering taking it, but refuses by pushing it away. "No, my king. I fought for-"_

_"I am not your king! You were never my subject. You are my friend. Now drink this!"_

_Aveil smiles as she reaches for her friend's eyes. He is crying. He never cries. "Are..those tears?"_

_"Damn right these are tears. Now Aveil, please drink."_

_She ignores his request, instead turning towards the ruined Arbiter's Grounds. "Remember when we were seven, and we fought in the Arena."_

_"Yes. I beat you...badly."_

_"What did you tell me?"_

_"If...you are weak, you deserve to die. Only the strongest Gerudos survive."_

_"Exactly... And as a Gerudo warrior and your friend, I will die for you and our people. You would do the same. But, grant me this wish."_

_"Yes?"_

_She coughed, and knowing her time was getting short, she relayed her message. "Will you...retake...our home...when you do...let it be known...that our people reclaimed it. Not the Hyrulean Army, but the people of the desert, led by their king."_

_"I won't do it without you by my side. I will not let them fight without their queen. Without my queen."_

_Queen. Ha. She knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. It had taken some time, but he finally said it. She looks at him with her fiercest gaze, and raises herself up, cupping the prince's chin. "If I'm your queen, then do what a king should do for his queen. Get vengeance. Make the bitch pay. Please?" She watches as his head move, producing a smile on her face. As her last moments came, she makes a final action, bringing her lips and Joshua's into a kiss that would be their first and their last. Once she breaks it apart, she says all she has left to say. "Thank...you...Joshua..."_

* * *

His queen was avenged with the witch's death, but he had a void in his life. That void was filled during the war with the witch by his partner, the sorceress.

Whereas Aveil was to be his queen, he didn't choose her because he loved her, but because she was the right choice. She was his best friend, and in a way, he knew she loved him. He knew he was going to try, but once the war began, the king found love. The sorceress, beautiful, funny, fierce, was the one. But every time they had something going for both of them, the line between duty and love got between them. She chose duty after the witch's death, duty after his ancestor was defeated, and duty after the phantom of the ancestor was beaten. The second time, he tried to mix duty and love, but in the end, it got his power stolen by the phantom and resulted in the rebirth of the witch and the final time he saw the sorceress. His power was now split between the witch and sorceress.

He blamed them, the others. The hero and the queen of Hyrule. They coerced the sisters' idea.

He remembered walking with the queen and her Sheikah guardian as the hero and the sisters returned from wherever they came.

* * *

_Joshua looks at Lana, the first person he spots walking towards him, Zelda, and Impa. She is as cheerful as always. Once she spots him, she blushes a bit but smiles back nonetheless. He would have kept looking at her, had not Impa said the last name he wanted to hear on this earth. "Cia."_

_Josh looks at the woman in the middle, gritting his teeth in anger. How is she back? Why is she back? He watched her die...something like that. It didn't matter. Summoning his Trident of Power, he steps in front of Zelda and Impa, not caring that Link and Lana had just walked her in. "What is she doing here?"_

_Link crosses his arms, looking at Joshua. "Relax, she's with us. Cia helped us stop all that mess."_

_Josh looks to Link, appalled that he was going along with this. "The one she's responsible for! Impa."_

_Impa, surprisingly, hadn't drawn her blade. "If what Link and Lana say is true, then she helped them. If she was to betray them, she wouldn't have waited until she got here, and do it in our faces, right?"_

_Zelda steps to Josh's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Impa's right. If Link can trust her, then we can as well. I do not sense any ill-intent either." Josh grunts, stepping back but not taking his eyes off the Black Witch or his hands off his trident. He wishes he had his old trusty Fire Rod so he could really blast the whore as he wanted to over a year ago._

_Lana looks away from Josh to Link and Zelda. "I guess we know what to do by now. Summon the Triforce, and correct our world." The Bearers of Wisdom and Courage nodded and thrust their fists in between the group. _

_Josh realized that his Triforce of Power hadn't been returned, but before he could say anything, he watches the sisters join Link and Zelda, and the three golden relics rise from their hands to the air, becoming one. A bright light shines, blinding them all, but it is the signal the wish was granted. Afterward, the Triforce floats back down, breaking and returning to those who summoned it. Courage to Link, Wisdom to Zelda, and Power to Cia and Lana._

_Power had chosen a new master. Two masters, in fact._

_Enraged, Josh turns around, returning to the castle. He didn't stay to know what Lana would do next. He already did._

* * *

The queen relayed him what happened anyway. Cia and Lana split the Triforce of Power between them, returning to the valley of Seers. She claimed it was better this way so that the harmony and balance of the Triforce would be kept.

He banned the rest of Hyrule from his lands that very day.

In the war, he lost his best friend, his love, and his allies, but in time he lost another valuable person. The only person he could rely on in this kingdom of his. She wasn't his mother, but he loved her like one. She wasn't someone he could call queen, but she ruled his Council like one. But he could call her friend, and once she was gone, he felt truly lonely in the world.

Aveil, Lana, Zelda, Impa, Nabooru… He had a knack for losing the women close to him. Hell, even the Twilight Princess Midna was lost to him, unless he decided to time travel and hope she remembered him. Or reassemble the Mirror of Twilight and take his chances. She would be...about 900 years old, right?

Why today is he thinking about them? Oh, right… It is the seventh anniversary of the day the war ended. It is a day all of Hyrule celebrates, even the Gerudo, but their king would not. He celebrates by being alone in his quarters, watching the celebration as he had the past six times. That's how he'll celebrate.

But it never ended with him alone. During the fourth year, Nabooru came in drunk as if she drank Lake Hylia, and Joshua, who was already drunk anyway, noticed that not only as she unusually drunk, but unusually flirty. That began what resulted as the two having memories of Aveil, the one person they both lost, and the two banging each other's brains out. It never happened again, and thankfully, only Joshua remembered...or Nabooru acted as if she didn't. She acted very well, even to her death months later.

All the other years, Josh really kept to himself, but someone other than Nabooru managed to find him. It happened to be Nabooru's daughter, Riju. Another girl in his life.

He is two years older than her, and they had only come in contact in passing before the war, despite his many visits to her mother. After the war finally ended, Josh had recused himself from the public eye, given Nabooru the reigns of the kingdom for the time being. Weeks passed before anyone besides Nabooru and the king's servants saw him, and the first person to do so was Riju.

* * *

_Riju pushes the door, ironic that it was unlocked for someone who wanted to be out of sight. She peeks into the room, not seeing the sole inhabitant within. Biting her lip, she steps inside, and shuts the door, making it audible so that the king would know someone had entered his domain. He might believe it to be a servant given the time of day and continued with whatever business he is doing. She searches the common area, not finding him within, and moves to his bedroom. Probably he is fucking a servant. It is the only explanation to why he isn't out and about in his own domain in the bright afternoon._

_He isn't there either._

_Riju considers just leaving, the task given by her mother impossible. Maybe the king is hiding, not wanting to be found. Maybe he went to the Arbiter's Grounds… Nah, the guards would have reported it. He is in this room somewhere. She decides to cheat, using her magic to search for his energy. Yep, he is in his quarters, outside. She follows it, finally finding the king sitting out on his balcony that overlooks the city. She would have knocked, but he seems so...dead in mind that interrupting him vocally should get his attention. "Your Majesty."_

_That shakes him awake, although he didn't show fright. War can do that to you, she guessed. She is a warrior like her people, but unlike her mother, she isn't an Elite and was on evac duty when the monsters invaded. It wasn't until they had gotten to Sanctuary, the former home of the Gerudo when they were exiled after the Hylian-Gerudo War centuries before that she had heard that Aveil-the one many thought would become Queen-had sacrificed herself so the remaining noncombatants could escape. The other Elites that stayed behind most likely perished as well. She would later learn that the King had returned to the desert just mere hours after the battle, and was with the Queen until her death. She thought it was the reason he secluded himself, but if it was, he hadn't done it before the final battles, when the desert was attacked again just a month ago. It must be something else._

_He turns to Riju, immediately turning back to the world below him. He stays quiet for a moment before shuffling his body in his seat uncomfortably. "You're not Nabooru."_

_He didn't send Riju away, which she takes as a welcome. She finds a seat beside his but instead steps up to the railing of the balcony. She has to admit, the sight of the city is beautiful from the palace. The whole city was completely redone after the war, and is much more beautiful than before, especially the palace. "I am half Nabooru."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Mom sent me here to get you out of your mind. You're king, and it is about time to be it." Josh moves his eyes but thinks Riju didn't notice. "I know we aren't close, despite we hang around my mother a lot, but… You need a friend."_

_The king scoffs and sighs. "She thought I'll tell you?"_

"_Well… You seem to be closer to girls close to your age, and-"_

"_Sit." Riju follows that command immediately, taking any moment she could to be in the king's good graces any way she can. He's quiet for a moment, a long one at that, then when Riju thought all hope is lost, he abruptly speaks. "What does the Council think of me?"_

"_They believe you are acting childish for an unknown reason."_

_Josh smirks on that. "Maybe they're right. Maybe they're wrong. You know what is the one thing wrong with our people?"_

"_What is that?"_

"_We as a race will always produce women, yet you will never experience what I have as a man. Ask your mother how she felt for your father, and the answer is the same. No Gerudo has a father, not even me, and no Gerudo will have a husband. I am expected to have a wife because I cannot rule alone unless we want another Ganondorf… I don't need a third helping of him. But you know what is the problem with that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Three times I have loved, and three times I have been hurt by it. Aveil's death, Lana's duty, and Princess Midna's place in time. Two are dead by now, and the only who I had fallen head over heels betrayed me. Now… I have no desire to be with a woman ever again, not even a desire to sate my urges… You would think that being the Gerudo King, having literal unlimited access to females that I would walk around with blood seeping to my nether, but in truth, I don't even feel that part of my body anymore. I am a man who finds no pleasure with the female form, and no, I am not going gay. I just… I'm done."_

* * *

For the most part, that was true. Josh saw women as undesirable and went back to his role as king thinking as such. Even with the drunken fornication with Nabooru, or the rise of Riju as a confidant, friend, and the new Second in Command (formerly Aveil's role, and in Gerudo society, it is the title of being unofficially queen), Josh had stayed true to himself. Seven years he had hardened his heart to females, to Hylians, to the world. However, it didn't keep the void in his heart from growing. He was lonely, afraid, powerless.

The stone-hearted King Joshua watches the celebrations of the war from afar, even though deep inside, he wishes he could join.

"Your Majesty." Joshua turns in his seat, up to a Gerudo soldier not at the celebration. He gave everyone, even the guards, time off to join in the festivities, so to see one here with him caught him off guard.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

"Send them away."

"The _heroic_ kind of visitor and Lady Riju says you should take it." Joshua's face tightens as the emphasized word strikes a chord in him. Attribute it to being a Gerudo King, but the mere thought of _him_ in his kingdom, against the ban on all Hylians...and the fact that it is this day of all days… Joshua sighs, frustrated but minding the second voice in his head that the meetup had a good reason that the soldiers guarding the desert, city, castle, and his Second let him get to the king. With no other choice, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he waves the guard off, silently allowing his visitor to enter.

Moments later, the thunder of heavy leather boots, the jingling of chainmail, the creaking of the seat adjacent to his own, and the second set of uncomfortable breathing announces his visitor's presence. Josh keeps his eyes on his city, his blood bubbling with fury and hatred. He is no Ganondorf, but the stain the Demon King left in his life physically and genetically ignites a fire stoked by the Hylian's presence.

But no matter how strong the resentment towards anyone associated with the war seven years prior, the least of it is directed towards the soldier. True, his blood says otherwise, but his mind knew that the knight had nothing to do with what happened. Had either of the two women that did show up, Joshua would strike one of them down and sent the other away to avoid a real dispute with Hyrule. And the latter woman must have known that for in her infinite wisdom she sent the only man with enough courage to make the journey to the Gerudo Desert to test the king's powerful wrath.

And Queen Zelda had definitely won this round.

Joshua clicks his tongue in resignation, turning to his right more to avoid facing his unwanted companion. "What brings you to my kingdom, _Hero?" _

"_Your Majesty, _have you not received _Her Highness'_ correspondence? Or haven't you gotten over your royal ego to even read the letters?"

Joshua had indeed received the letters from Hyrule Castle, seven in total. Each time, he got more and more creative in how to dispose of them, never having the desire to open them. Even when Riju and the Council pushed for him the sixth time, he burned the paper in their faces. What he noticed from the hero was the tone he spoke of both royalties. Sure, he had a reason to growl at Joshua's title, but to do to same to Zelda's? Something must have happened between the Hero and the Queen, and that made Joshua a little happy and very curious. They had fought a war to keep them together, and now there's a rift.

"If you're here, you know the answer."

"Hmph. Knew I wasn't the only one." Joshua turns to face Link for the first time in seven years, his anger of Link slowly dissolving into amusement. And Link faces him, blue and gold face to face in what seemed like an eternity. "I read it but had a make a detour. Before you ask, the guards didn't let me in until I got to the castle and ran into your queen."

"She...isn't formally queen." So he fought his way through the desert? That meant Link came on his own accord...Zelda didn't know. Joshua hides a smile, reaching over to pour some drink into the two glasses set on the table between the chairs. "So you, alone, barge through my defenses to get to me. Here I am. What do you want?"

Link takes his glass, taking a testing sip. "Hmm. Nice. To answer you, Zelda demands an audience with us. 'With the utmost urgency, I ask of thee to join me at Hyrule Castle. If our old friendship means nothing, then the safety of Hyrule should be enough to come.' She probably dropped your people's safety in your letter." Link finishes the glass afterward, then sets the glass on the table. "Another."

Joshua hesitates on giving Link another round, not wanting his old friend to return to Hyrule a drunk. Ignoring his decree, males weren't allowed in the city (only Goron males were, for the reason they cannot reproduce with Gerudo). While he has enough credentials to enter the city, Link staying overnight in the city is breaking a rule not even Joshua himself could bend. "Sorry Link, but I cannot have you passed out here, and as much as it will entertain me, throwing you outside the city gates is cruel."

"You're already a cruel person. You left because you felt cheated by losing Power to the witches. Then again, I guess we both left because we lost something we wanted." Link stands up, impressively without stumbling. He walks over to the rail on the balcony, folding his arms as he gazes over the celebrating city of the Gerudo. "eight years ago, you home was destroyed. You rebuilt it in no time, even expanded. That was with the Triforce of Power, but could you do it now?"

"No. It will take much longer."

"Hmm… I know what you are thinking. 'Why is Link so crossed at Zelda?' To answer that, you need to go to Hyrule Castle." Link angles his head back to Joshua, the king looking back with unsated curiosity. "Besides, if we're going to be honest with ourselves, as much as we hate Zelda right now, we know better to take a possible threat lightly. We want to protect our people. We're going to the castle."

Joshua sighs, knowing Link is absolutely right. "Fine, I'll have to prepare Riju to take over my duties, so but that won't take long. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."


	4. Return to Hyrule Castle

_He's going to die. But he will die trying._

_Link, orphan, villager, swordsman, charmer, and trainee, will die today. He knows it. Yet he's going out there to defend his country. Call it stupidity, but he prefers courageous._

_'Well, at least I got to see the princess. And she stared at me. Maybe I'm really handsome. I knew I was, but this is confirmation right here. Suck it, Groose!'_

_Link suits up in his trainee outfit, leaving the helmet behind. If you had his hair, would you put a helmet on? Didn't think so. Equipping a metal sword and shield of the actual army, Link prepares to defend and die._

_On his way out, he encounters some trainees. "So...I guess we just wait to hear what happened?"_

_One of them turns Link's way. "Hey, Link. What do you think you're doing with that sword?!"_

_Taking out his sword, he says "Fighting for my home," and runs into battle._

* * *

_Link searched everywhere. But no one who looked like Zelda was found._

_'Where is she? Best day of my life and this ruins it.' He subconsciously touches his left cheek. The one Zelda kissed._

_Proxi brings him out of his musings. "Link! Look out!"_

_Link turns and sees three Bokoblins come his way. But before he can grip his sword, they are dead. "Thank you, Impa." She nods. "Any luck finding Zelda?"_

_'She wanted him to call her by her name. Sweet.' "We can't locate Princess Zelda. I pray she's safe. Prince Joshua isn't able to join us until he gets his council's permission. I must ask for your help in finding her. I trust you are willing?"_

_He touches the cheek again. "If I'm this Hero, then finding her isn't my will...it's my charge as the Hero. You got my help."_

_Impa thrusts her hand forward from behind, holding the legendary tunic of the hero. "Link, be a hero worthy of wearing this tunic."_

_"I won't let you down, Impa. Proxi, will you join me?"_

_"Yes, Link! I'll join you!"_

_"Then let's save Hyrule and find Princess Zelda!"_

_'Don't worry Zelda. We'll save you and defeat this evil side by side.'_

* * *

_Link swipes for the legs of Dark Link, trying to make him fall. But he fails._

_Dark Link uses the failed move to his advantage, striking the hero's stomach with a kick and then bashing him with the shield. Link falls but gets back up. Dark Link is very amused. "Not going down easy, I see."_

_Link said nothing as he points his sword at his adversary, and Dark Link never expected the next move._

_"GAAAAAH!" A hole is in his stomach, and although Dark Link didn't draw blood, it hurts very badly. Good thing he heals fast, but that takes some strength. He returns his gaze to Link. "Sword Beams? Seems you unlocked the sword's power, didn't you." He jumps into the air, hoping to slice the boy's head off, but misses as Link rolls left before striking the shadow warrior's back. The powers of the Master Sword causes more pain for the dark knight, but it also fuels his anger. He needs a precise moment to take out the hero._

_And did he find one, for Vaati had arrived from the sky._

_Link sees the purple-haired mage arrive in front of his opponent, and spots the familiar Wind Waker. "You...you stole it!"_

_"Not stolen...awakened!" With a few waves, Link is battered by the winds. It was hard trying to beat Dark Link. Wind is mostly unbeatable, and Link has no way to do it. "Tis a terrible performance, Hero. So let me give this battle a little blast." Waving the baton from the center to left, left to right, and right to center, Vaati creates a huge whirlwind, and Link and some Hyrulean troops are caught in it. When the winds cease, Dark Link rushes towards the stunned but somehow standing Link. The Hero deflects the villain's strike but is too weak for block the next attack. He is struck by the flat side of Dark Link's sword, and then is hit on the elbow, disarming him. The Master Sword clutters to the grass._

_Link is kneeling on the ground, not believing what had just happened. He can feel the tip of Dark Link's sword on his head. He is defeated. No, no, he isn't defeated. He grabs the blade and begins to rise. Using the power of the Triforce, he amplifies his strength._

_Dark Link watches as his copy tries to fight back. It is amusing. But it has to end._

_Moving so fast that you miss it whether you blink or not, Dark Link kicks Link in the head, knocking him out. Looking at the slumped body of the hero gives Dark Link some pride. Ever since the Water Temple during the Era of Time, he has long wanted to see the Hero fall._

_Now as he extracts the Triforce of Courage from him, he relishes the fact that now, when Hyrule needs him most, the Hero fails._

* * *

_"Urgh, I have to give them credit...But that's all!" Seeing Zelda, he fires lasers her way. It hits her, knocking her off Epona and dropping the Light Bow. In her hand is a Light Arrow. Ganon now goes after Link, who didn't know what to do now. Zelda had a risky plan, but she didn't care now. She wants to be better than her ancestors, and although she has proven that, she isn't satisfied. Clutching the arrow in hand, she walks towards Ganon. Then began jogging. Then began running._

_Ganon sees what Zelda is doing, and charges straight for her. She slides right under the boar, picks herself up, turns around, and using a bow she summons herself, activates Focus Spirit to jump high into the air and shoots Ganon with the arrow, adding more power to it._

_Ganon falls to the ground in agonizing pain. "Why? Why do you two keep resisting me? Why won't you two give up?" Zelda lands on the ground in front of Ganon answering his question._

_"Because if Link and I give up, who else will rise?" She sees Link coming towards Ganon. "Link! Victory is a step away! LET'S FINISH HIM!"_

_Zelda summons her rapier, runs forward and climbs onto the beast's arm. "Why don't you get it, I don't know. But I do know this. It's a shame your whole existence been a waste trying to rule Hyrule." Using the power of Focus Spirit, Zelda jumps into the air, takes out another arrow, and comes down hard, stabbing the head of the beast and shattering the gem. "Cause today will be known as the day you got schooled!"_

_Link follows suit. "I'm the Hero of this story, Ganon." Link twirls the Master Sword into a downward position and comes down. "WHY WON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" The Master Sword and the Arrow of Light combined is enough power to weaken Ganon. Zelda looks at Link, and they silently affirmed each other's thoughts._

_Time to send Ganon away._

* * *

_Link, Hyrule Field_

It has been three years since Link been in the fields outside Castletown. The field itself is historic in Link's own life, being the location Cia launched her attack on Hyrule, where he revealed himself as the chosen hero, where Ganondorf unmercifully beat both Link and Queen Zelda, and where they returned the favor in the final battle. Looking upon the field now, it is like there wasn't a war years ago. The damage to the walled keeps across the field are well-repaired, and unlike when the war came to the field the first time, soldiers are stationed within each one, allowing the army to defend the capital while giving time for the forces within the castle to assemble.

It was Joshua's quick thinking at the time to get a message to the castle that allows then Princess Zelda, Impa, and their forces to fight Cia's and would later bring Link, a trainee at the time, into the fray. Had the then Gerudo Prince not sent the message, Link believes the war would have taken a much different course. They could have still won, but the history of the war would be much different.

The following four years after the war saw the country continue to rebuild from the initial peace after Cia's defeat. Impa led a personal investigation on the members of the Royal Council after it was revealed one of them was allied with Ganon. Link and his hometown friends Pipit, Malon, Colin, Ralph, and Karene, all members of the famous Ordon Unit, scoured the country to eliminate any straggling monsters. They also picked up a new recruit, a young woman named Linkle, who, much to Link's disbelief, believed herself to be the chosen hero(ine). Zelda and her Council (all proven innocent after a lengthy investigation) focused on strengthening the military and defenses of Hyrule while meeting requests from the villages scattered across Hyrule. Most of the work was completed two years after the war ended, and for Link, that was a sign that the goddesses were with them.

It was in the third year that Link's world began to crumble. With Hyrule stabilizing, the Council had time to attend to a new matter, that of Zelda's lack of a partner. The 21-year-old woman had done well in her two years as queen, but with the war still fresh on everyone's mind, and the fact Zelda did disappear in the first part of it (she later told the story of her hiding in Kakariko with Impa's mother and her time as Sheik), she had endangered her lineage and her birthright. Many of the Councillors weren't asking for a declaration of marriage, but a show of interest in courting to assure Hyrule that she was planning on finding their next king.

Link would never forget when Councillor Auru, still the High General of the Hyrulean Army, proposed that Zelda officially starts courting Link.

* * *

"_Your Highness, may I have a word?"_

_Zelda nods to the leader of her army, earning her curiosity as to what he could say on the matter of the topic in discussion. Many of the Councillors share her glance, whether it is in annoyance or with joy. "Speak your mind, General."_

_Auru stands erect, his tone respectful yet commanding as a general should have. "A king who knows politics can make allies, but a king who knows war will have others making him their ally. Besides, he will have the military and the people's love. We can agree that Hyrule is prospering under Zelda's rule, and I truly mean no offense to you when I say this, you have stretched yourself way too thin these last few years that finding a king may be troublesome, or maybe it is not too troublesome. Everyone in this room knows that you and the Hero are unofficially courting, and Impa herself has seen to the moderation of the relationship to keep you...innocent. What I am saying is that Sir Link is the best choice for a king. He has the military support. He has the people's love. He is Hyrule's Hero. Why not her king?"_

_One of the Councillors, a middle-aged man named Abel, stood level to the general. "If I may play devil's advocate General, Her Highness has had a relationship with the young hero since the war. It is no secret to anyone that the two have such a thing. But to be fair to tradition, Sir Link is noble by title, not by birth. Yes, he has the affections of the people and of the other races, the Gerudo even, he has the war under his belt, but is that enough a reason to discard the born nobility's attempt to court the Queen?"_

_Zelda raised her hand, silently ordering the two men to sit. A smile threatened to dawn on her face, but she managed to keep it down. "If I must confess, both men bring good points. I will proclaim that one day I did intend on Sir Link becoming Hyrule's king, but Councillor Abel is right, we must uphold tradition. But before we get ahead of ourselves, does anyone else have concerns against Sir Link?"_

* * *

To Zelda and Link's surprise, many Councillors agreed that even though Link was a peasant, he is a war hero and has political ties to the other races. But while Link was good and all, and it was known that they did unofficially court, many did voice that the nobles should get a chance first, to uphold tradition before breaking it down.

Link still couldn't believe Zelda agreed to their conditions. Thus he was forced to spend months away from Zelda, thus focusing with Auru and Pipit (now a captain) on military affairs. By the beginning of the fourth year, all his friends were married, and a 23-year-old Link was still awaiting his turn to 'officially' court Zelda.

Not much longer did he finally leave Hyrule Castle.

He didn't return to Ordon, as most of his friends resided in Castletown, nor did he go to Hateno Village where his fellow "hero" Linkle happily lived the Cucco farmer life. He just traveled around Hyrule, not wanting to be tied down to any location permanently but couldn't find it in himself to leave Hyrule altogether. He couldn't go to Lana or to Joshua, both having their locations severed to the outside world (he knew where the Temple of Souls was, but for some reason couldn't find it...or didn't want to), leaving the journey around his known world a lonely trip.

He couldn't believe he truly found himself missing Proxi, his fairy and friend from the war, but it was true. She had left not much longer after the peacetime began, wanting to find her fellow fairies and rejoin them. He found himself wishing for her company, and spent some time looking for her as well, careful not to journey into unknown areas of the land like the Hero of Time did. However, much like his predecessor, he failed to find his fairy.

Then the letters from Hyrule Castle started arriving, his first correspondence from the capital since he left. Like Joshua, he ignored the first few letters, but after having the sixth sealed with both the mark of the Hylian Royal Family _and_ the teardrop of the Sheikah, he finally gave it a read. That led him en route to the castle but decided to make a detour to the Gerudo Desert, thus leading to the present moment.

"Seven years since I last came upon the gates of Castletown, and it is just as I remember it minutes before the war began. Weren't this many Hylian soldiers around, but the Gorons were ready to fight." Joshua rides his horse behind Link, reminiscing just as the hero is. For both of them, this single plain was the beginning of their destiny, and it will be their gateway to whatever Her Majesty has in store for them once they enter the castle.

Once they were in the city, the pair had immediately drawn the attention of the civilians and the soldiers stationed at the gate. Joshua alone is enough, as a Gerudo being spotted is a rarity, nevermind the _king_ himself in town after seven years of solitude, but it is Link and his green attire that catches the guards' attention. Immediately Hyrule's finest stops Link and Joshua, forming a perimeter around them as the captain presents himself in front of the saddled men, nodding his head in respects to the chief of the desert and the Hero Across the Ages. "Your Majesty, Master Hero. I am Captain Anthony, and I was told to escort you directly to the castle should you show up. Thankfully you both are here."

Link looked to Joshua, who carefully hides his apprehension at the sudden formation of the soldiers. Turning back to the captain, Link sighs and snaps Epona's reins. "Lead on, Captain." Anthony turns his back to the heroes, marching inside the circle as the procession heads down the crowded street to Hyrule Castle. Link gazes up to the massive structure towering the city before him. One could see the highest spires from Hyrule Field, but it isn't until you're within the city walls that you get a scale of how impressive the castle is. It made Link wonder back to the state of the castle when Ganondorf occupied it, an enormous sword making its home in the castle, and Link never truly got to see just how big it was.

"So, Captain," Link hears Joshua start, "it is one thing to have an escort to the castle in my position, another to have an escort when your arrival is unknown and escorted in such an expedited manner. That tells me your orders are very clear, or you know why we are summoned."

Captain Anthony wastes no breath in answering the Gerudo King. "I can understand why you don't know anything, given the exclusion of your people, but Master Hero, you haven't heard?"

Link frowns. Is he being told all of Hyrule knows what is going on to a degree while he knows nothing? How out the loop is he? "No, I haven't heard anything. Not even the letters Her Majesty started sending a month ago said anything."

"That explains why it took so long for you to come. In that case, I'll leave the honor to the queen to explain everything. I think her word or Lady Impa's is more trustworthy than mine."

Link contains his scoff, not wanting to disrespect the royalty with the soldiers around. Joshua, however, didn't have the hero's self-restraint. "Oh, we'll see how good their word is."

As the group comes around the central square, walking around the fountain in the middle, Captain Anthony turns his head to the Gerudo King, showing the same restraint Joshua did. "Believe me, sir, when I say I would not take their word for mockery. What happened a month ago is quite serious."

Link smiles as the captain turns and continues the escort, hearing Joshua mumble about "cutting the tips of your ears" and whatnot. So far, the return to the capital was a smooth one, but it couldn't be helped that a pit begins to form in Link's stomach as they come closer to Hyrule Castle. He had ignored Zelda's letters, when just a month ago, something could have happened to her. Even through his anger, that didn't sit well with him. He needs answers.

* * *

_Hyrule Castle_

Their escort didn't end at the gates to the castle, but it proceeded all the way up to the Queen's study, where now the blonde Hylian hero and the redhead Gerudo king waits uncomfortably and impatiently, respectively. Link sits in one of the chairs, a seat most familiar to him as he sat in the exact one many times in the past. Being to the diagonal left of Zelda's chair at her desk, it allows a good view of the city and field surrounding the capital to the south. It also provides an excellent view of the building temper of Joshua, who somehow manages to keep his legendary fiery anger in check throughout all the walking. Link, if he had to confess to himself, was feeling the same.

Much to his disappointment, neither Zelda nor Impa greeted them once they entered the castle. The Royal Council was still in session and would be for a while longer, so the two were sent to the one place they were sure to meet either woman. However, that wasn't what made Link uncomfortable. He could wait on the meeting, as he wasn't in a hurry to see Zelda again.

It was Joshua's statement of "something isn't right" that nerved Link. Link had spent the last three days with the king, and the man was devoid of the humor he displayed many years ago, settling either for sharp sarcasm, silence, or seriousness nowadays. Sitting down in the study, Link could understand what Josh meant. Something is definitely not right in the castle, and staring at his left hand isn't going to solve it. The Triforce beacons as it usually does when another Triforce bearer is close, Courage fully marked while Wisdom is dull in color. Power is blank, the only indicator it is part of the mark being its outline.

"Link, can I ask you a question?"

Link looks to Josh, back still facing him but the king's head arched a bit to the hero. Link already knows what Josh wants to inquire about. "Me and Zelda?"

"Mhm. You see, I want to assume the worst, and I hate to assume. But...you two were in love when I left you. Seven years later, you come to me angry at her. You said at the castle I'll get my answer...here we are."

Link bites his lips, not wanting to tell his story but rather have Joshua see it with his own eyes. He glances down to his hands again, when he notices that the mark of Wisdom is glowing increasingly brighter. "Looks like I won't have to tell you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"They're coming." Link stands up, though resigns to lean back to back against the chair while Joshua steps to his right, arms folding as they stare towards the opening study door. First walks in a tall woman, older than both men by a generation, hair white as winter snow, eyes redder than Joshua's hair, skin the color of the dusty terrain around Death Mountain where her hometown is. She wears a familiar blue jumpsuit, with the giant blade sheathed on her back, both hero and king are reminded of the skill the woman possessed. They are comfortable thinking it didn't surpass their own, but they were wise enough never to test it...or in Joshua's case, he won't try it again.

Next came in a woman their age, with golden hair falling from her fair-skinned head to a singular braid just above her hip. She wears a dress of varying purple hues, the standout articles being the blue cloth that bears the Triforce and the gold necklace and shoulder pads aligned on the dress. On her forehead, a golden crown rested there, with a single rhombus-shaped ruby inserted in the front. While Joshua looks at the younger woman with building hatred, Link averts his eyes away from her. He had tortured himself enough by coming here, he wasn't going to continue it by looking at the most beautiful woman he had once known.

Instead, he glares at the last person to walk through the door.

Wearing a blue tunic with the symbol of the Royal Family upon it, along with dark pants, a blue and grey fuzzy cape, and dark leather boots, Link and Joshua watch as a man walks in the room. He is taller than Link is, closing in on Joshua who is four inches taller than his companion. Adding to his height is the golden crown on his head, which surprises the Gerudo more than he wants to admit.

Now he knows why Link dreaded to return here. The issue is not with Impa, who regards both men with the shake of her head. It wasn't just some fight with Zelda, who, just like Link, avoids eye contact with him. It is with the man who claps his hands, smiling as he walks towards Link and Joshua with open arms. "It is about time you arrived, Master Link. And King Joshua, I am proud to see you came from your desert home to us. Surely now my Hyrule is much safer now."

Link's troubles are with the King of Hyrule.


	5. The Reunion of the Hero and Queen

_"Princess! Thank goodness! I fear I'd never reach you two if not for a brave trainee!"_

_"A trainee, huh? Well, from the smallest seed comes the biggest tree, I suppose." _

_Josh crosses his arms. "Trainee? He must be very good. But, and I hate to say it, I want the Hero."_

_"Impa, was he a blond?"_

_"Turn around and see for yourself."_

_Zelda and Joshua turns and sees the subject of their conversation. Joshua was somewhat surprised. "Well, he fits the description. How good Impa?"_

_"He went toe to toe with the dragon knight."_

_Josh smiles at the princess. "Zelda, marry him."_

_Link is a few feet away when he notices the princess. "Link, look! The princess!" He made his way to Zelda, and Impa introduces him to the royals._

_"You! I saw you in the training yard!"_

_Link blushes a little. He is nervous, after all. "I...saw you too...in the training yard."_

_"Your skill is amazing, Link, and Impa told me of what you done. But why enter this battle and not stay with the other recruits?"_

_"Hyrule is my home, and I shall defend it. Plus, I thought I'll get to fight side by side with the beautiful princess."_

_Zelda's turn to blush. "Thanks for the compliment, soldier. You're quite handsome yourself."_

_"I've been told, but if you say it, it must be true." The two teens finally look face to face, and neither could break the gaze._

* * *

_Hyrule Castle, Zelda_

"It is about time you arrived, Master Link. And King Joshua, I am proud to see you came from your desert home to us. Surely now my Hyrule is much safer now."

Zelda didn't have to look at the Gerudo King to know he is shocked about the man who wore the crown of a king, yet she has to see his reaction for herself. To confess, she is disappointed he didn't visually express it. Inadvertently, she has to look at Link as well, seeing the flames of anger he bears on his usually blank slate of a face. She herself keeps her emotions to herself, though which one could she really choose? She meets up with Joshua for the first time in seven years, Link in three, and she feels...like running away.

Even at her most vague, Sheik felt emotions, so why is Zelda such the ice queen towards two people responsible for saving her country?

Joshua folds his arms, Zelda believing that the King of Thieves is trying to read the unknown man. "And you are?"

The king chuckles as he places a hand on his chest and bows so slightly it looks more like he's experiencing indigestion. "Excuse me for forgetting myself. I forgot you had...exiled your people from Hyrulean affairs."

"And when I return, I learn some things are not as I left them. The only thing that remains the same is the Sheikah," Joshua looks from Impa with his version of scrutiny to Zelda with the same look, "is still the lapdog of the Queen, and the Queen," and the look moves to the king, "is married to King you-who-I-don't-know-who-the-hell-you-are?"

"My name is Alduin. _King_ Alduin." Alduin's kind gestures are replaced by sternness, but Zelda knows the Gerudo King is unmoved. He isn't him, but the blood of Ganondorf runs through Joshua's veins, and only the Demon King himself made Joshua know fear. However, he is getting ahead of himself disrespecting Hyrule's royalty in their castle. In her case, Zelda silently admits she did deserve some of his ire.

* * *

_"How is he, Doctor?"_

_"Your Highness, he's going to make it."_

_A small laugh comes from behind him, and both Hylians look at the Gerudo. "Of course I am, Doctor Borville. But can you give us some privacy?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty." The small doctor quickly escapes the room, and Zelda takes a seat beside the bed._

_"I guess this pig decided to fight a boar and lost."_

_Zelda smiles and pats the boy's head. "But it was for a noble cause. Although Link is kinda mad you faced him first."_

_"Well good thing he gets to eradicate the monster."_

_"Yes." They were quiet for a few moments before Zelda speaks again. "Ready to turn over command?"_

_"I'm the Royal Commander."_

_"So stubborn."_

_"But you can have it, for now until I get out this bed…"_

* * *

It was her fault that, by association, his people were attacked by Cia, that his then-chosen queen was killed. It was her fault that, by choice, he lost the Triforce of Power to Lana and Cia to prevent another cataclysm in their lifetime. Now it will be her fault for dragging him back in after seven years in seclusion.

It isn't his voice that speaks next, nor is it the King of Hyrule's. It is Link, who face himself with Impa, speaking in a more steady tone than the three crowns. "What is the reason for us to be here? Six letters sent to me and Joshua-"

"Seven."

"-and none of them spoke of what happened. But once we enter Castletown, the captain of the guard at the south gate is surprised to hear I didn't know anything, being a citizen of Hyrule and haven't left the country after all. He said you, or the King or Queen can recite what happened. I haven't felt anything, the Triforce hasn't warned me, so I can imagine it isn't the sort of problem that is the caliber of Cia, Ganondorf, and Phantom Ganon."

Impa nods. "You are right to assume such a thing, Link. As far as I can tell you, it is not of the caliber of those three, though if what I'm led to believe is true, it could be."

Zelda watches Link shift uncomfortably in his heroic attire, noticing that the blue scarf that he usually wears with it is not there. It was an addition she personally made to the attire before the war was even a premonition in her sleep. Not seeing him wear it...well, she deserved many knives in her heart after sending a sword through his. She looks up from his neckline to his eyes, just as he is looking back at hers, speaking through his mouth to her. "I heard from the guard that something happened very serious. Did it happen to you? Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

Another knife impales her cold heart, though she did her damndest to keep the cold. There were many she had asked of Link seven years ago, but there was one dear to her heart that she requested.

* * *

_"Link, when this battle is over, I have something that belongs to you. Meet me in the castle, please."_

_"Yes, Princess."_

_"And from now on, call me Zelda."_

_"Only if you call me Link."_

_She giggles. "Deal."_

* * *

It was her fault that deal was broken. Pushing the thoughts of the past aside, Zelda sighs as she answers Link's question. "Yes, I am fine. I kept the letters vague because I felt a personal rendition of the story is better than written, and...I rather tell it once than write it twice, or the many times I have rewritten those letters. I cannot explain everything, but thankfully someone in the castle can explain what I cannot." Zelda walks toward the pair of men, moving past them to her desk. Impa takes her place behind Zelda as she gestures to Link and Joshua to sit in the chairs on the other side of the desk. Silently they sat, and she follows. The most powerful political person in the room had the unfortunate fate to have to pull a chair from elsewhere in the room to the desk, which all four former compatriots watch. Zelda could tell both hero and king took some satisfaction in the embarrassment of Alduin. She ignores that or tries her best to. "To be frank with you, it was nothing short of an assassination."

"What? An assassination?"

"Hmph, unfortunate for the assassin. Must forget you have a Sheikah and you played dress up as a Sheikah."

Joshua had a point, and it is that point that kept Zelda alive that day. "True, but it wasn't a normal assassination attempt. The day I was attacked was the tenth anniversary of my father's death. I was holding a public vigil for him, for both my parents and for all parents in this country who are no longer with us. A lot more could be gone...and in the middle of my speech, I was attacked, or so I'll like to believe."

"Was you hurt?" Once again the hint of concern in Link's voice threatens to break her, but once more she composes herself. It is nice to know he still cares for her...for the sake of Hyrule.

"It was a magical attack, and I suffered minor wounds. I was saved at the last moment, to be exact. The assassin escaped, unfortunately, but not without a message. 'Hyrule shall fall under the sharp claw and fiery breath of the man and dragon.'"

Joshua, previously slumping in his seat due to indifference, now raises himself up. "'Man and dragon?' You cannot possibly think...Of all people and dragons…there is only one who is both. You speak of the Dragon Knight Volga."

Zelda shrugs. She previously made the same assumption Joshua makes, yet she kept that assumption to herself until now. "Logically, it is our only lead. I don't know, but what I do know is that it would be suicide for my people to handle this, and as much as I would like to send Impa there, it is wiser that she stays with me and Alduin. Hence the reason I come to both of you. You both have fought against him and won. If our suspicions are correct, he's connected somehow, but I do not believe he is behind any of it. I will rather be safe and have him here than sorry and be wrong about it."

"Where is he?" Zelda looks into Link's eyes, seeing the spark of her hero-her country's hero- reignited. He is convinced without any difficulty, putting her very much off guard. "_He's doing it for Hyrule, not you."_

"If we knew, I would have Impa sent there immediately," Alduin chants, "but alas we don't. He's not in his usual stomping grounds in the Eldin Caves nor is he in his lonely residence outside of Kakariko so I am lead to believe he is either in the forests to the north or, since you are the one who spared his life, in the desert."

Josh scoffs. "If he was, I would know. Nobody enters my desert without me knowing...eventually."

Link agrees. "True, and if he was going to the forest, he would only go to two places, and if the people who frequent those places were to be there, I doubt they would help him."

"_One_ of them was his mistress, let's not forget."

Zelda forces her quick rebuttal down her throat. She knows where Joshua is going with that assumption. Alduin, however, doesn't know how touchy the subject of Cia is with the Gerudo King. "Look, I'm not saying it isn't possible he isn't here or there, but I can say that we can rule out the involvement of the sorceresses."

Joshua stands up, not happy with how the conversation is going and slams his hands on Zelda's desk in front of both royals of Hyrule. "Listen up, Your Majesty, while you were a nobody in the history books, three of the four people in this room agreed to let a certain witch have _half_ of the Triforce of Power, and let her go with the woman who has the other _half._ There were many better options, such as letting the one who _previously_ was the chosen bearer of Power retain, but no. Now we fast forward to the present. Volga has allegedly attempted to assassinate Her Majesty, and you sit here and tell me that Cia, the one who gave the Dragon Knight his immense power beyond which he already had, has no connection to this? Please enlighten me on how you know that?"

Despite the attitude thrown at him, Alduin smiles as he leans back in his chair. "Oh, you may not like my answer."

Link places a hand on Joshua's shoulder, slowly forcing the desert king to sit back down. As much as Josh was right about what happened in the past, Zelda can see why he would assume Cia is in cohorts with Volga, if the knight hid in the forest. There would also be another reason why Josh is angry, as that could mean Lana is in trouble. "I'll excuse what Joshua has said, but he has a point. Cia was responsible for the war, and though she had turned a new leaf when we parted ways that don't mean it was permanent. What do you have to prove otherwise?"

Zelda stands up, tired of the offensive tones Josh and Link have given towards Alduin. Luckily enough, he wouldn't be the source of their ire anymore...for now. She raises her right hand, where her Triforce mark is. Wisdom and Courage glow softly, but to the surprise of both males in front of her, Power is lighting up. "Because she's here...they're both here."

On cue, the doors to the study open, and in walks a woman in a white and gold attire. It is matched by a large hat on the woman's head, with her lavender-white hair spilling from underneath. Hints of purple can be found across the woman, from the amethyst stone on her necklace to the dye on the edges of the feathers on the back of her neck. Aquamarine stones can be found on her cap, hanging off the bracelet on her left arm, the ring on her right hand, and on her belts. But while her appearance is much different, as the two men stand to look at her, they recognize the fifth member of their old group, just as Zelda recognized her a month earlier.

And as Zelda felt when she saw Link (and vice versa), she knew Joshua was feeling the cold bitterness towards the newcomer fight and win against the will to rush towards her. She looks to Link, whose left hand twitch as if it wants to grab the sword on his back and attack, however just by looking at the woman and recognizing who it couldn't be kept it down. So to avoid their obvious confusion, she introduces the woman. "Joshua, Link, Lana and Cia are gone. Who you see before you is who they were before...Lanacia, Guardian of Time."


	6. The Reunion of the King and Sorceress

_Lana_

"Joshua, Link, Lana and Cia are gone. Who you see before you is who they were before...Lanacia, Guardian of Time."

Lanacia bows at her introduction, even though it is unwarranted. Link and Joshua knew her as both Lana and Cia, so their true form is little to no stranger to them. She, as Lana and Cia, remembers them, and her beating heart simultaneously contains the fierce lust Cia had for Link and the struggling love Lana had for Joshua. Unfortunately for her, neither man shows interest in her in that regard, and while the side of her that is Cia readily accepts this, the Lana part of her wants to open the weakening floodgate. But she pushes it aside as she steps up to the five humans, addressing the hero first. "Hello again, Link."

Link smiles warmly, and that alleviates some of Lanacia's worries. "Hello...Lanacia. It...is great to see you...again?"

Lanacia giggles. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can just call me Lana. I am her, after all...unless you would like to see Cia?"

Link turns red, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I'm good." Lana nods then turns to Joshua. As expected, he had turned away from her (and everyone else), walking towards one of the many windows that provides light in the study. She wants to go over there herself, but her fear of angering him more than she had previously done got the better of her. Seven years hadn't cooled down the Gerudo, but given the other notable male Gerudo, their tempers certainly can span lifetimes.

"Hello, Joshua."

"...Hello, Lana."

* * *

_"Joshua!"_

_"What?"_

_"Quit staring at me like a lost puppy and help!"_

_He smirks. "Aww, is Cute Little Sorceress feeling self-conscious today? Most girls would love having the 'King of Hyrule' stare at them."_

_"I'm not most girls. And if I was, I would think that you had a twig."_

_She just insulted him. "Are you referring to..."_

_She gives him a mischievous grin. "Your Fire Rod. And not the one on your back." 'Oh no she didn't!'_

_"Wow. You should meet Impa. You two would be great friends. I'm not even sure she's a woman. You both can provoke me all freaking day."_

_They both laugh at their harmless banter. "Now I understand why Nabooru keeps you on lockdown. And you think I'm cute? What an honor. How many women have you said that too?"_

_"Zelda, Nabooru, Aveil, my mother, few of Zelda's maids, and now you. Oh, and Impa. She's the cutest of them. My mirror said that." Lana giggles at her companion's foolishness. "You look beautiful, Lana. Don't lose that. It's the only reason I let you hang around."_

_She blushes, but she isn't going to let him win. "Is it? I thought you adored my company. Am I that annoying to you?"_

_"Yes. You are more annoying than the gossip group known as the Gerudo Council, and that's an accomplishment. Now shut up and get the fairies."_

* * *

Half of Lanacia's heart aches, but she refocuses on the task at hand. She turns back to Link, "How much do you know?"

"Up until today, nothing. But apparently, an assassin targeted Her Majesty, and claimed that Hyrule will 'fall under the sharp claw and fiery breath of the man and dragon.' We suspect it could be Volga."

Lanacia sighs. "Volga would be a good start, but I doubt he's behind it. I have done some extensive research over the last month at the Queen's behest and told Zelda that I'll share my findings once you arrived, Link. You may want to sit for this."

As Link sits back down, Joshua tsks as he walks back to the table. "I see you didn't put much stock in me returning either."

Lanacia realizes what she had said and tries to apologize. "No, I did think-"

"What is it you have learned?" Impa quickly interrupts, though it seems the tone she used is directed towards the Gerudo. Glaring back at the Sheikah, Josh takes his seat, giving Lanacia the floor. Deciding that it is best for her not to look at Josh, she faces the three inhabitants of Hyrule Castle and Link.

"What I am going to tell you sounds a bit crazy, admittedly it is. The threat the assassin made, as I stated, is very much beyond Volga, even if he's involved. As a matter of fact, it is older than the established kingdom of Hyrule, older than Ganondorf, older than the curse of Demise, older than all recorded history that even the Sheikah possesses."

Zelda narrows her eyes. "What you're saying is that what we're facing was before Demise and Hylia waged war? That's the earliest record we have of our history."

"And of our history too," Impa adds. "What we know of the land before that war is somewhat of a peace. Hylia watched over the world until Demise arrived."

Lanacia nods. "True, but Hylia was not always here. When the world was created, many living beings populated the earth, but only three reigned supreme. The chosen race of the gods, humanity, took the earth. Demons and monsters, of course, took the underworld. The final kingdom, the sky, was once ruled by dragons."

Alduin raised an eyebrow. "Dragons?"

"Dragons."

Link leans back in his chair, trying to wrap his mind around everything. "So we're talking about monsters like Argorok and King Dodongo?"

"Yes," Lanacia agrees, "but more of Argorok's kind. Dodongo and the like will eventually begin to threaten the land once the war between dragonkind and mankind erupts."

Impa walks closer to the table, dropping her arms behind her back. "Let me guess, the war started because mankind wanted to expand their domain?"

"No. As reasonable and cliche as that is, it wasn't the humans that started the war. The dragons did with us...and to break another cliche, it wasn't to expand their empire. In our world, it is the usual reason. Care to take a guess?"

Josh mumbles his answer before anyone else could speak. "The Triforce."

Lanacia nods. "Yes. The details I managed to see are scarce, but from what I can tell, it was the first war for the Triforce. It was a bloodbath on the Hylian side. There was no Link, no Zelda, no Master Sword, no Bow of Light. They had no chance to fight the dragons on their own, but eventually, a plan came together to fight back."

"How did we win?" Zelda eagerly asks. Lanacia can see a clear interest in her eyes of the forgotten age. The Zeldas she watched live their lives weren't just beautiful, wise rulers; they were the optimal bearers of Wisdom as scholars, researchers, historians. Deep down, it made Lanacia, or to be more specific, _Cia_, quite jealous of the queen.

"Humanity won due to the idea that if we can't beat them on our terms, we'll fight them on theirs. There was a fusion of the blood of dragons with people, and with the right spell, gave rise to hybrids. Men who could fight dragons as dragons. Use their abilities, temporarily assume a draconic form. You were right to assume Volga, because he is the modern incarnation of these warriors. With their new abilities plus their weaponry, humanity managed to fight back against the dragons. But even with that, dragons still had the advantage. So in giving up the ability to return the realm of the gods, yet still retaining her divinity, Hylia joined humanity and with her aid, the dragons were defeated. The Triforce was called upon, and the man best fitted to touch it made the wish to seal away the dragons...and the hybrids."

"The hybrids as well? Why?"

"The reason, Your Majesty, is because of the nature the wish was made, that's to my limited knowledge. Anyone and anything that possessed the blood of a dragon was to be sealed, and that included the hybrids. The land was at peace for many long years...until Demise."

Link sighs. "Too bad we're familiar with seals being broken. So the hybrids, being both man and dragon, are our enemy, based on what the assassin says. Volga is even more of a suspect."

Zelda falls back in her chair, slumping with annoyance. "We need more information, it seems. But that was possibly thousands of years before our recorded history began. Impa, are you sure there are no Sheikah texts on this?"

Impa shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but even our detailed texts wouldn't include this. Our clan was founded during the war with Demise, and even those texts are not many."

Josh grunts, moving to his feet. "Well, that's grand. You five can figure that out. I'll head out to the Eldin Caves and see if I can find the Dragon Knight. We know who the enemy is and what they're like." Turning away from the desk, he begins to head for the door. "I'll get to Volga, I'll find them, I'll destroy them, and we can go back to our separate ways."

"No. You will bring him here." Zelda's hardened tone stops Joshua in his tracks. Lanacia watches as Joshua turned halfway back to face Zelda, the resulting staredown heating the room to uncomfortable levels. When she entered the room earlier, she knew that the two had an impaired relationship but the extent of it was unknown until now. All it did is remind her of an earlier moment in history when the two butted heads.

* * *

_The Hyrulean Army is hours away from the Temple of Souls, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't feel the dark power. The troops were visibly scared, but put their faith in the Hero. However, they weren't alone in fear. Even the Royal Commander is scared. Not even the White Sorceress, who sits behind him on his fire horse, couldn't physically comfort him. She didn't feel the need to talk. No one did._

_Beside them, Link rides Epona, Link's trusty steed, and with him, rides Zelda. Zelda, being a royal, shows confidence. Zelda, being human, is frightened. But to put the fear behind her, and hopefully her three friends, she starts conversation. "So...what happens after today?"_

_The prince hates to be the bringer of bad news. "You know...we get on with our lives. I got my people. You got yours."_

_A little pissed with Josh's pessimistic attitude, she turns to her companion. "Link?"_

_"I don't know. Sleep?"_

_"You Heroes have a knack for sleeping."_

_This somehow riles Zelda up. "Gerudo Kings aren't in the best position to talk, are they?"_

_"Princesses can't talk because they're always getting caught!" This, of course, didn't affect Lana, who was sleeping on the prince's back. She was never caught._

_"You're just like those annoying suitors, you pig!" Josh stops his horse and calls for a halt. He glares at Zelda, and Link finds it wise to stay out of royal affairs._

_"What did you just call me?"_

_Zelda didn't flinch at the dark tone of the Gerudo. Head held high, she speaks with equal darkness. "A. Pig. P-I-G."_

_"Pig...alright. I'll remember that. MARCH!"_

* * *

She looks to Link, hoping he would stand up between them, but not even the Hero Across the Ages is moving. Matter of fact, he isn't even paying attention. What is he thinking about?

"You want me to bring him here? As a prisoner? Wow." Josh shakes his head as he looks down on the carpeted floor. "You want him as a prisoner...but when you had the opportunity, you didn't take Cia prisoner, but you let her go."

Zelda narrows her eyes. "You want to keep bringing that up, yet it was _you _who spared Volga,"

"Oh, but you know the difference between her and him? One had some honor to not attack innocents. He never wanted to fight the war in the first place! But you let the one person who masterminded the war free! Influenced by Ganondorf or not, you let her go...and you, Impa, I thought you knew better. Seems I was wrong about Hyruleans, not just the Hylians."

"Will both of you just shut up!" Now Link intervenes, though he doesn't move from his position nor did he look at either person. Instead, he gazes up at Lanacia. "I know it is possible but is it too much to ask of you on the possibility we go back in time?"

Lanacia brings her hand to her chin, thinking about what Link suggests. It didn't take much longer to figure out where he wants to travel back in time, which is troubling for her as the guardian of said subject yet it intrigues her as well. "It is possible I can do it. It's pretty much a part of my job, so to speak. Why?"

"I have an idea. It will require such a thing as time travel...to Skyloft." Now with the attention centered on him, Link stands up. "Joshua is right, but I am agreeing for a different reason. Volga was strong enough to beat both me, Zelda, and Joshua without doing something crazy, and bringing him here will either waste time if he isn't affiliated or give his allies a reason to attack here. If he isn't in the caves, we'll be on a wild Cucco chase. So my idea, while Josh goes to Eldin, is to return to Skyloft. That's our best chance to learn about the world of man and dragons without becoming a part of it. Now Lana, how far in Skyloft's history can you get me?"

"Any moment, but the more significant an event is in history, the more accessible it will be, so to speak. It will be easier to land in an important part of history than a mundane one."

"Let me stop you right there." Impa holds out her hand. "Now I am all for this plan, it is the most logical one, but if what Lana says is true, Link you will land in the most pivotal moment in our history. You will become witness to the events of the Era of Sky."

Link nods. "I know."

"Then you must understand the dangers of such a thing. Time, as we know, is alterable by even the most minute of things, but the significance of changes will have drastic results. Remember that our history is because the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny stopped Ganon, and while we do know the full story, we don't suffer the effects of Ganon's reign. However, you and Lana saw Tetra and the other Link's world, and how vastly different it was. That should be us, but alas it is not. I am telling you this because where you're going could change not just those timelines, but the entire history of Hyrule."

King Alduin stops Impa right there. "Hold. Why are you so worried Link will alter history? All he has to do is go to a library."

"That's not the worry, Your Majesty," Lanacia answers, understanding what Impa was trying to say, "but where Link is going is literally where Hyrule's history begins. Where he is going is when another Link is also around."

"So?"

"It is hard to explain, but let's just say two Links in one place is probably not good. And though most alterations won't be too troublesome, there are major events in that one moment of time that must not be messed with. Specifically, if the Link and Zelda of that era are involved, avoid it. You understand, Your Majesty?"

Alduin shrugs. "I'm getting there, but I have another question. Why weren't you worried about this eight years ago?"

Lanacia bites her lip. King Alduin is asking the hard questions, and this one is something she couldn't dumb down too well. "Uh...well it was different than it would be now. I'll try to not overwhelm with this explanation. So think of time as a body of water, and the fish swimming in it as the significant events in history. You with me?"

"So far I'm not confused."

"When Cia brought the eras to our age, it was like...taking fish out of water. No harm was done to time as there's no real harm to the water, and once we took out the Gates of Time, it is like throwing the fish back in the water. In reality, Cia truly never went back in time; instead, the past sprang forward to the present. If you remember, some regions of Hyrule were terraformed by what Cia did, yet those who lived in the present in those regions reported not seeing the Era of Time's Death Mountain or being covered in twilight. Those eras being brought forward blanketed parts of the present, which is why those people have no recollection because it technically never happened to them. However, back to our water example, what Link is suggesting is almost like throwing a predator into the pond of fish. We introduce the predator, predator feeds on the fish, and the ecosystem is therefore changed. Link makes one huge alteration, our history is changed."

Zelda sighs. "But it is our only option if we want to figure out who our enemies are."

Alduin, still confused about the subject matter, decides to move on. "Okay, so we have that. King Joshua and Lanacia can handle the Dragon Knight and Link can take on Skyloft-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Joshua holds out his hand, pointing to Lanacia. "I don't need her. I can handle Volga myself."

"You need someone to go with you. You said it yourself, you and Link couldn't defeat Volga without risking yourselves. That was eight years ago, and when both of you fought him and somewhat won, Link at one point had a Triforce on hand."

"I'll have you know I defeated Volga without _my_ Triforce in our final battle."

"Fact of the matter is that there could be more of him. Even if we don't have numbers, isn't it better to have someone watching your back." Alduin gestures to Lanacia then begins to mock Joshua. "Besides, with her around, the Triforce of Power is with you." The Gerudo growls but ceases in his argument, turning away from the group. Lanacia, already hurt from Joshua pointing at her, tries her best to not seem annoyed with the king using her and the Triforce of Power to subjugate the lesser king. Being back and forth between her home and the castle for a month did not lessen her curiosity of why Zelda and Link aren't together as she left them, and she was sure Joshua is clueless as she is.

"I will go with Link," Zelda blurts in the awkward quietness. Her husband and her hero looked to her, but her eyes were only on Link. He glances back before blinking and looking to the king.

Alduin looks back. "Any objections, Hero?"

"...Won't it be even more dangerous if we're both there? I mean, we saw two Links and another Zelda, and despite time and age, I looked similar to those younger Links at their age and I'm sure Zelda looked somewhat like Tetra. Surely both of us there will get us-"

"Not if we go in disguise," the Queen interjects. "Could that work?"

Link shakes his head. "No. Being a village kid myself, strangers are already noticeable, and being in the sky, Skyloft definitely doesn't get visitors."

Zelda plants her head in her hands. "Guess we can try to blend in as the hero and maiden, but avoid confrontations at all costs. Especially the Link and Zelda of that era. And Groose."

Lana can see their conversation is going well, though there is an unspoken unease between them. She suspects Alduin sees it too and decides not to address it as he speaks again. "Well, Impa, any objections?"

Impa shakes her head. "I'm okay with it. Just remember to avoid your past selves, but if a confrontation does occur, direct them towards where they need to be. As for Zelda's absence in the present, King Alduin and I can say we moved her to Kakariko secretly for her safety, now that we have Link on the job. To better play the lie, your friends will 'guard' the queen."

Link nods slowly at the mention of his friends. "Very well. Is that everything?" Nobody else speaks, to which Link halfheartedly smiles. "Great. Joshua, where are you headed?"

He shrugs. "Well seeing as I'm now tied down to the preparation of another soul, I guess finding a place to relax in the city wouldn't hurt."

"I'll join you." The two men depart without anything as much as a farewell to the rest of the group. Once they are gone, a silence echoes in the room. It is the king of Hyrule who breaks it.

"Okay, I get Link, but...just what in the hell did you three do to make Joshua so angry?"

Impa sighs. "It's a long story, Your Majesty. Zelda, Lanacia, I suggest you prepare yourselves. I am sure the men will like to begin as soon as possible, so we will make that tomorrow. Alduin, I'll leave the castle to you."

"And I do have some business to attend to." Alduin stands up, bides his farewells, and leaves the queen's study for his own. Afterward, Impa faces the younger women, homing in on her queen.

"Your Majesty, I won't advise you on how to deal with Link, but it comes secondary to the mission. Same to you, Lanacia. Deal with their attitudes as best you can, because as annoying as it will get, Link and Joshua will not put Hyrule before you. Understood?"

Zelda says her affirmative, but Lanacia hesitates in her answer. The dual personalities within her quarrel over how she should feel about the Gerudo Prince, but in short, she knows that Impa is right. Whether it is Lana's feelings to sort things out with Joshua or Cia's feelings to do away with him altogether, she has to make a decision as Lanacia. The mission comes before the man.

"I understand, Lady Impa."


	7. Ignition

_Link_

"Two rounds of Hyrulean mead. Here you go, Your Majesty and Sir Link." The voluptuous Gerudo barmaid known as Telma sets two glasses in the center of the men's table, bowing to her king. Link didn't hesitate to reach for his drink, lifting it to his lips and allowing the smooth liquor to enter his system. He didn't take much, as drinking alcohol is something he didn't partake in often enough to not gag at the taste. He also hates to have his inhibitions lowered, as he found out over the last few years that being a handsome man in his mid-twenties meant that women are easy to come by. Add in his credentials, and he could be swarmed. Link has no real reason not to partake in that indulgence. Between the man who heroics can drop women in front of her and the man who rules a kingdom of women and decided to be celibate, one of them had to do it. Link just wishes most of his escapades didn't include blue-eyed blondes.

His eyes wander the bar around him as he and Joshua sit in the center of the room. They aren't incognito, as the male Gerudo immediately draws cautious eyes once he enters the bar and seeing the Hylian in his green tunic turns the attention to him. By now, most of the customers mind their own business, but during his sweep of the room, Link manages to catch the eyes of three ladies. All are good looking, but they're like flies to the true beauty within Hyrule Castle. They are shapely but they didn't have her curvature. One of them is a brunette with purple eyes, another a redhead with blue eyes, but the one Link is more attentive to is blonde with blue eyes. Though they are all clearly lowly wenches (okay calling them lowly was ironic coming from the knight born in a farming village), all Link could see is the face of Queen Zelda on each of them. Weirdly enough, it fits well on the brunette and redhead as it did the blonde.

That has been Link's trouble the last three years since he left Hyrule Castle. No matter the girl's looks, all he could see is Zelda. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many he slept with, no matter how far he ran, all he could see is Zelda.

* * *

_"She's good looking for a Zora, I'll admit, but... I'm in love with someone else."_

_'Please be me. I know it is. Quickly, say something, Zelda!' Zelda scoots away from Link a bit, still within his grasp, and keeps her composure. "What's she like?"_

_Link thinks about it. "She's... Well, she's how I expected her to be, but not how expected her to be."_

_"Elaborate."_

_"Well... She's kind, caring, and a natural born leader, as I expected. But I didn't know there was a warrior side to her, and amidst all the trouble we went through, she was by my side. Whether she was in a deceptive, sexy, jumpsuit, or in the armor she now wears, she is always the most beautiful Hyrulean I know. For weeks, I thought she was captured, and even one point, dead, but I never paid attention to history, so I didn't catch her when I should have." He turns to Zelda, obviously faking being stoic. "I knew at that moment when we first met in the training yard we made a connection, but it wasn't until later that I fell in love... You're horrible."_

_Zelda smiles sweetly. "I know. I just wanted to listen to you sing praises about me."_

_Link frowns and grins at the same time. "I believe I should get some as well."_

_"You get an 'I love you, Link.'"_

_"...Good enough."_

* * *

If he could change that one memory given his present situation, he would've had soberly consented to sex with the Zora Princess Ruto, instead of his drunken inhibitions leading the charge. Thanks to Joshua and the Twilight Princess Midna, Link and Ruto never got close to doing such a thing. No...if he could change the past, and this really is his dejected manhood talking, Cia desiring him wasn't such a bad thing after all. It definitely would have ended the war, possibly still would have fought Ganondorf, but he wouldn't be in _this_ situation.

_"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools...and MEN put confidence in them." _The same lustful Dark Witch said these words, and whether her true meaning was Link's confidence in the Master Sword he was wielding at the time or...the other sword was still lost on him years later.

"Which one will you choose, Link? Brunette, blonde, or redhead?" Link, snapping out of his thoughts, turns to Joshua, who is looking at the women as well. "I think blonde suits you better, though...maybe brunette? Nah, brunettes were so thirteen years ago, and redheads had their time 30 years ago. I know that as I rule a bunch of them"

"You are ridiculous." Link leans forward, resting his head with a hand on the chin and elbow on the table. The last thing he needs is the king of a tribe full of women talking to him about why he, as the Hero Across the Ages, shouldn't have meaningless relationships.

"Ridiculous, yeah. Me, I'll take the redhead. But maybe you could take all three at once. That'll make you live up to your title, huh?"

"So says the Gerudo King." Link sips more of his mead. "You choose to live like a priest."

"If you call having one naked woman presented in front of you in a sexual matter once in seven years...no, pretty much your entire life 'living like a priest,' then I meet that description. Aveil, Lana, Midna, all women I loved, never did anything with them in that manner."

Link, interested, raises his eyebrow and voice. "Who was the lucky lady?"

"...Nabooru."

"Nabooru? Wasn't she like...a mother to you?"

Joshua rolls his eyes. "If by 'mom' her age is a little over a decade older than you, then yes she was. But you cannot talk, hero. Had I not intervened, there would be tales of you ploughing a fish."

"Touche. Though we know you definitely wanted to have one shot with the Twilight Princess."

"Cheers to that." Link and Joshua clink their glasses and down the remaining liquid all at once. Setting the glasses down, they fall into a momentary silence before Joshua pegs the question Link knew was eventually coming. "So...she found herself a king."

Link nods. "Yes."

"He seems alright, as Hyrule's king. Besides that, I don't really like him."

"Yeah."

"So how the hell did you lose Zelda to him?"

Link licks his lips, not really wanting to share the story, but he did promise Josh that he will get his answers once they arrived at the castle, and that was two hours ago. Brushing his hair back, Link begins the tale exactly where he ended last time. "So remember that I told you Zelda was being courted by the nobility first. That went on for months, and I relinquished myself to the sidelines and other duties to give the Council what they wanted, as long as I officially got my chance. It went well, I say with a selfish heart, and actually thought I had a shot. I did everything I could to make myself more king-material. I studied politics, history, heck even attended some of the Council meetings. I stayed away from Zelda unless it was in passing or during court but never interfered in the process. Many nobles came, many nobles went...then Alduin." The name alone leaves a bitter taste in Link's mouth, and while he kept his attitude mostly neutral earlier, Link really wanted to push the king out the windows of Zelda's study. If it wasn't treasonous, he would have done it. "He comes from one of Hyrule's oldest families, House Tamriel. They mostly keep to themselves, and while their age is tremendous, they're of smaller noble standing, so you might have not heard of them since they don't have a Council seat or attend most of the nobilities' activities in the castle."

"That explains why I never heard of him."

"Yeah. He was a surprise suitor, as I heard from Impa. I was gone for a few days before he arrived, and for two months more until I returned. The military was still rebuilding, and because I knew the Faron and Ordon area, I was stationed there for the time. Once that was up, I returned to the castle, but...the next time I saw her, I was a witness to Alduin proposing...and she happily said yes. I left the castle that afternoon, never looking back, but never forgetting the betrayal. Yet...why is it I cannot let her go? What is keeping me bound to her? Is it our destiny? Cia went to war because Zelda and I are destined for each other. Is that why every woman I lay with is Zelda in my mind? And now...I'm going on a mission with her."

"You are not going to do anything, Link. She's a queen, _the Queen Zelda_, for starters, not a random lady. Two, you got more important things to think about. Three, Impa will kill you if and when she finds out. Four, most important, there are three women right there. If you gotta go get it done to clear your mind, get it done."

Link scoffs at Joshua's suggestion, but in his mind, it was an undignified great idea. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

Josh sighs, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair. "I'm...angry, but when am I not? Heh. Well, it was great to see Lana, or Lanacia, whatever it is."

"You can call her just Lana."

"No. Lana had blue hair and was a quirky girl. This woman is like Cia, in mind and body, minus the lust, white hair, and dark skin. Since I still despise the Dark Witch and the White Sorceress, I will despise this Guardian of Time. I'll be fine going to Eldin. You just make sure you don't mess with history."

Link smiles. "I'll try my best. Hey, do you think Volga has anything to do with this?"

Joshua shrugs. "Honestly, I don't know. He fits the description, yet he was a loner for hundreds of years in the caves."

"How was it he came to his powers?"

"He was a general in the war between Hyrule and Labrynna hundreds of years ago. I don't remember all the details, but he was wounded in the Eldin Caves, and somehow he became the Dragon Knight. He's our only connection to these hybrids...I must-"

"Sir Link!" Link and Josh are interrupted as a knight in armor burst through the door, making a hurried beeline for the former Hyrule Warriors. Link recognizes the knight as one of the city guards stationed near the bar, and Link had a short conversation with him before arriving at his present location. The knight, however, didn't seem to join the pair for pleasure, as he points to the door while speaking out of breath. "There was...the castle...something...from the sky…"

"Hold on." Link stands up, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Take a breath. What happened?"

The knight takes a deep breath, then recites again. "Something from the sky crashed into the castle. It looked like fire. Then this beast, it walked into the city and charged for the city fountain before-"

"It became a man." Link looks to Joshua, both men realizing the same thing. Link turns back to the knight, issuing instructions. "Get civilians to safety. Do not engage the man, he isn't some common vagabond. His Majesty and I will handle the attacker."

"And get a report on the castle. Where did that fireball make its impact?"

"West Wing."

"...Just great." Joshua sighs as he walks away, Link and the knight following behind. "Telma, keep everyone inside." The barmaid nods and the three men return to the outside world. It is pandemonium in the streets of Castle Town, as the city guards do their best to direct civilians away from the town square. That puts the warriors against the grain, but luckily their new friend escorts them on the cleared sidewalk.

As they move, Link searches the sky for more threats other than the one known to be in the square. It seems to be clear, and though the buildings he is walking alongside obstructs much of his view, it seems that there is only fire coming from the direction of the castle, based on the cloud of smoke rising in the air. Worry begins to fill him, as the western wing is the royal quarters, and that's where Zelda is. He wants to look at his left hand, but the Triforce isn't going to show itself at the moment. All he can do is pray that she is safe as he charges into chaos.

Just like he did eight years ago when Cia invaded Hyrule.

"There!" The knight points to the square, where a squad of soldiers barricades the street leading to it. Civilians are still being pushed away, but it isn't as crowded as it was earlier. The knight leads the heroes to the wall of men, speaking to the one soldier who is definitely in charge. "Captain, they're here."

The captain looks at his fellow Hylian and the Gerudo with some scrutiny, possibly as to why they weren't in the castle, but he says nothing to them as he orders the barricade to open and allow Link and Joshua to enter the square. The wall closes immediately behind them, though neither man has any plans to leave. It seems their adversary has none either.

He sits on the fountain's edge, one hand dipping in the pool. He looks at the pool instead of at the newcomers, but it seems he did know they are there. In his right hand is a longsword instead of a spear, and while the armor is similar, the lack of a helmet and the bronze coloring of the armor (instead of red) only made one thing clear.

Volga is not attacking.

Instead, a bronze-skinned man with short, spiky gold hair and demonic red eyes is present. He finally faces the Hero and King with an amused smile on his face. He stands up to his full height, towering above Link and Joshua as Volga himself did, but is around the same height as the previous Dragon Knight. Joshua stretches out his arm and hand to his side, but Link halted him. "No."

"You want to try diplomacy? Good luck with that."

"No we need information on these guys, remember?" With a sigh, Joshua complies, taking a step back but keeping his mind ready for battle. Link keeps his feet planted, not wanting to be any closer to the man-beast as he currently is. He turns to the now visible western wing of Hyrule Castle, and as he thought, the attack is approximately where Zelda's study is located. Smoke and fire definitely billowed from the gaping hole left there, and he could imagine the chaos within the castle to get to Her Majesty's location. As much as it hurts to think about her, the desire to make a beeline for the castle and get to her he'll have to leave that task to Impa, Lana, the soldiers, and, if he wasn't a victim of the attack, Alduin. Link turns back to the man-beast, and with the legendary courage he is championed, holds his head high as he addresses the warrior. "My name is Link. Who are you?"


	8. The First Knight

_Within Hyrule Castle, Lana_

It had all happened so fast. Lana had just begun to exit the queen's study when her senses warned her of incoming danger. It was too late, as she had barely called Zelda's name before the study was impacted by a fiery blast. She was forced off her feet away from Zelda and had blacked out immediately after landing.

Now regaining her consciousness, Lana finds herself trapped under one of the bookshelves that were placed in the room. She can feel a warm, liquid heat on her forehead, though she is sure more open wounds are around her body. Her immediate health is the least of her concerns now. The study is on fire, she's trapped, and Zelda is nowhere in her hazy sight.

With her free arm, she did her best to raise herself off the ground despite the heavy weight on her. She creates enough space to move her other arm up, and use both limbs to crawl out from under the shelf. Luckily her legs weren't trapped, so it was a smooth transition to freedom. Silently praising herself, Lana inspects her body. She has a nasty bruise on her right leg, and pain throbbed like a thundering bass drum on her left oblique. All in all, she's hurt, but she could move. Now the second part of her escape from the room: find Zelda...again. "Princess… I mean… Zelda! Zelda!" Lana kept low, not wanting to inhale more smoke than she would if she stood full height. The study is severely burning, and if, no, not if_, when_ the soldiers arrive outside the room, they'll find out that entering is too dangerous for their sakes. Not even Impa, with her water abilities, would be able to douse the flames that slowly turn this once beautiful study into dark ashes.

Lana's sight is still fuzzy, either from exposure to fire and smoke or the result of a concussion, so she stays in her place. If Zelda is alive and conscious, she would answer eventually. If she's alive, Lana will sense her. Magic was the more trustworthy way to find the missing queen.

Then again, magic did nothing when Zelda was disguised as Sheik. Magic, in this extreme condition, will also exhaust Lana of her stamina quickly before it begins to sap her lifeforce, and she didn't want to repeat what happened in the Gerudo Desert in the battle between Hyrule and Ganondorf's minions Zant and Ghirahim.

"Zelda? Please be alive, please be alive."

"Lana? Is that you?" Oh, thank the goddesses! Zelda's alive. Lana begins to probe for Zelda's location, quickly finding her on the other side of the room, with several walls of fire separating them.

"Yes, but I cannot get to you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was able to call upon Nayru's Love at the last second. You?"

"I'm alive and can walk." Best they get out the fiery room before the situation gets deadly. The use of magic is out the question, at least for Lana. Zelda is much more powerful, and with her Triforce, she could potentially...Lana mentally slaps herself. _She_ possesses the Triforce of Power, arguably the strongest of the three. She could literally blast her way out of her without touching her natural mana. "Hey, if we use our Triforces-"

"Lana, have you used the Triforce of Power yet?"

As Cia, definitely. As Lana, no. "Depends on who you really asking."

"Oh, right. Then it is probably for the best you don't. It is more volatile than Courage and Wisdom, and if there are people behind those walls, without experience you could do more harm than good... Of course, you know just how volatile Power is in the wrong hands...or even the right ones."

Lana curses as she remembers what began the War Across the Ages. Her current form, Lanacia, split by Ganondorf into Cia and Lana. She also remembered that Josh, Cia, and Ganondorf were quite the powerhouses with Power, and the Gerudo King of the current age was quite reckless with it. "What about you?"

"I…could try, but Wisdom doesn't grant the power increase Power gifts. It allows me a near-unlimited pool of mana to tap into. But even this heat could have its effects...yet it is our only shot." Both women jump as they hear the sound of falling debris coming from behind, where the desk they gathered around earlier was. The study is going to collapse on itself soon. "And we must hurry." A bright golden light appears close to where Lana pinpointed Her Majesty, and Lana stands as the light faces in her direction. "Aqua!" The light vanishes, then reappears as a path between Lana and Zelda forms from the queen's water extinguishing some of the flames between them. Lana, nodding, runs towards the blonde descendant of Hylia, shouting "Quadratum" to summon a holographic cube for her to jump over some debris. She lands beside Zelda, who had already cleared a path to the door to the study. Luckily for them both, it was uncovered. They rush to the door, Zelda getting there first and pulling the handle. It opens, and the two women were greeted with a busy castle hallway, full of surprised soldiers and a very surprised Impa.

"Your Majesty! Are you well?"

Zelda nods then gestures to Lana. "Yes, but the Guardian of Time has her injuries. Get her to the doctor now." Lana was about to object, but Zelda's stern gaze is enough for her to drop the argument.

However, she isn't going to leave the conversation just yet. "Where's Josh and Link?"

Impa shrugs. "Hylia knows. If they're in the city, then they know what happened here. I don't even know what's going on outside, but it doesn't take much to guess the cause. Those who attacked last time are sending another message, aimed at you, Zelda."

"Alduin?"

"Sent to a more interior position in the castle. His study, however, is unharmed."

The queen cups her chin, thinking on the facts presented to her. Lana used to wonder how the many Zeldas across time were considered so wise for someone was always captured, yet it proved that their wisdom saved Hyrule many times. The Mortal Goddess, realizing her destiny, sealed herself for thousands of years to prevent Demise's return, at the same time blessing the Hero of Sky with the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Triforce to vanquish the great evil. The younger Princess of Destiny sent the Hero of Time to gather the Spiritual Stones, hoping to prevent tragedy, yet when it struck, the princess threw the Ocarina of Time into the moat around the capital so that the Hero can get to the Master Sword, and guided him as Sheik throughout his journey seven years later. The Princess of Light wisely surrendered to the Twilight Forces led by the Usurper King, sent the Twilight Princess to seek the Hero of Twilight, sacrificed herself to save the other princess, and displayed his skills of archery as she rode with her hero against The King of Evil. But those were instances she watched from her position as the Guardian of Time. To see the gears work in person was much more interesting than looking in a crystal ball.

"Then we must move quickly, but first, we must find Link and Josh."

* * *

_Josh_

"My name is Link. Who are you?"

Josh uncomfortably tightens his fist as Link stands a few steps in front of him, the Hero confronting the Volga-like warrior before them. Link hadn't touched the sword strapped to his back, but the King of Thieves is not going to take any chances being left defenseless. He is ready to call upon his weapon at any moment.

The hybrid warrior still hasn't answered Link's question, but he hadn't attacked the green swordsman either. Link, Josh, and some of these soldiers who fought in the war knew that Volga didn't need to be up close to kill them, and encircling the newcomer as they are is just as dangerous as being within the reach of the hybrid's sword. They say that a cornered animal is dangerous, yet here they were, cornering a dangerous man.

"I'll ask again, what is your name."

The bronze-armored man looks away from Link, shifting his red eyes to Joshua. He smiles, pointing the longsword directly at the Gerudo King. "You, _vasiliás_. You beat Volga."

So Volga had met with his kind, and the warrior spoke modern Hylian with a mix of a very ancient language. The Dragon Knight's innocence is slipping, though it presents an opportunity for Link and Joshua. The hybrid is going to speak to the only one who had defeated Volga. While both men had fought and barely beaten Volga (Link in Hyrule Field and on Skyloft, Josh in the Valley of Seers twice), the only one between both men to make Volga submit was Joshua. He steps up, grabbing Link's shoulder, silently telling the Hero to step back. Link begrudgingly did step back but had his own face that told Joshua to not start a fight they both couldn't win or have severe consequences. Josh keeps his hand ready to receive his weapon, presenting himself as the warrior king he is. "That is me."

"Why did you let him live?"

"You learn many things about a man from battle. One thing I learned was that he, like many of us, unwillingly fought a war we didn't want. Now, I believe you owe us an answer. What is your name?"

The man nods as he sits back down on the fountain, chuckling to himself. "_To ónomá mou? _10 million years it has been since I was born, and I forget my true name. But the name I was given once I merged with _drákon_ I do remember. I am called Dodonga."

"Dodonga. Like Dodongo? Is that the beast whose you merged with?"

"_Naí_."

Josh takes that as a yes, and turns to the still burning hole in the castle. He can sense Zelda and Lana, both he sensed inside the burning room earlier, are safe. He turns to Link and says "The _vais_ are safe." Link and the soldiers' appearances drop from anxious to relief, though it seems that Dodonga knew exactly what Josh had said, based on his next chuckle.

"I never meant to kill the Queen. Not yet, at least."

"What is it you want then by showing your face? You met Volga, so you know who we are."

"_Sígouros_. You are _polemistís vasiliás_ Joshua Dragmire of the desert people, and he...I see it now. The Lion. Hylia's little lover. The Chosen Hero." Josh can see Dodonga's attitude change completely. He begins to growl, flames swirl around him, and in a flash he thrusts his sword forward, launching the fire towards Link.

"You bad guys are all the same." Josh stretches his arm again, this time filling it with the long handle of the golden Trident of Power. He points towards the flames, capturing them with the three-pronged tips. He sighs as he lowers the trident, shaking his head. "You attack the queen twice. You threaten the Hero. You just declared war on the Hylians."

"Then let me extend it to all of Hyrule! Haaa!" Dodonga leaps towards Joshua, swinging his blade down. It connects with steel, just a foot from Josh's face. It isn't his weapon that protects him, nor is it Link's.

"Took you long enough, Impa."

"I thought you boys would have it, yet as usual, you provoke the threat instead of dealing with it." Impa turns her attention to Dodonga, imbuing her blade with water. "Now to deal with you!" Impa slides her greatsword back, pushing the bronzed Dragon Knight away. Waving her free hand, Impa forms several aqueous spears and throws them towards her target. Dodonga blocks every single one of them with ease, except for a bright, curved beam that wasn't water in origin. He takes the hit on his right arm, clutching it in response to the wound that presents itself. Growling, he raises his head up to look at the owner of the attack.

"_O íroas_."

"I'm going to assume that's something nice." Stepping to Impa's side, Link, for the first time in two years, holds the Master Sword. With the Triforce of Courage glowing on his left hand, Link throws himself on Dodonga. Swords clash with impressive speed, so fast that Josh had trouble keeping up. He wonders what spurred his comrade to take action, yet as his thoughts drift from the battle in front of him to the castle, he takes an educated guess.

No matter how much he fights it, the soul of the hero is forever bound to the soul of the royal maiden. Even in hatred, he will fight for her.

Link unleashes his spin attack, but Dodonga leans back so far that the upper three-fourths of his body is horizontal. It stuns Link that he's unable to react, allowing Dodonga to escape and take to the air. He snickers, "I'm impressed, Lion. It has been a while since I've fought _o íroas_. You must be him." Link says nothing back, much to Dodonga's amusement. "Then the story is true. You are the reincarnation of The Lion, and with the _kidemónes_ of Her Grace still around...that must mean the Queen is indeed _i theá_. And if I'm not mistaken, that's the symbol of the Triforce of Courage. Heh heh heh… This is very informative. Everything Volga told us is true, minus one thing."

Joshua can see Dodonga is looking at him with disappointment. "Which is?"

"Link is the best warrior, but you were supposed to be the strongest. More powerful than Her Grace in terms of raw strength, yet...it seems time has waned your abilities. Are you the same man who defeated Volga? No, you have definitely changed. Overall, all of you are pathetic. I don't know who this Ganon was, but if he was beaten by you, he must have been pitiful himself. I didn't come close to my true power. Well...see you later." Wings spread from Dodonga's back, the Dragon Knight fluttering them before soaring in the air. He takes off with incredible speed, knocking all except one person off their feet.

As he flies away from the city. Dodonga senses a presence following him. Turning backing, he looks just in time to see a stroke of lightning head his way. It hits him, knocking him out the air down towards Hyrule Field just outside the West Field Keep. He lands hard, creating an imprint in the ground and surrounding his immediate area with dust and debris. As he attempts to stand up, he spots a trident a few feet away, the weapon itself sizzling with electric magic. That is what hit Dodonga.

"You dare insult me, the Gerudo King?" Out of the shadows of the still airborne debris walks Joshua. He walks beside his Trident of Power, taking it out the ground. With a swing, he clears the debris around them, allowing the sun to bear witness to their fight. Dodonga gasps as he gets a better look at the desert dweller, noticing the yellow-orange aura around him. Josh knew Dodonga can sense his risen power, based on the growing shock on his face. "This is the power that defeated Volga. Right now, this is just a sample of it." Joshua points the trident at his standing opponent, narrowing his eyes. "Go and tell your people, however many there are, that I, King Joshua of the Gerudo, Impa, Guardian of the Royal Family, and Link, Hero of Hyrule, will kill you all if you threaten Her Majesty one more time. Now scram." Dodonga obliges, taking flight once more with a sneer.

Joshua stands in the field as he watches the knight fly away. Dismissing the trident, the Gerudo folds his arms as he turns to the city. "He is gone, Impa."

"_For now… Now you both understand why we called upon you two. You need to put aside your differences with the Queen and the Sorceress of Time and work as a team. Hyrule needs us again...it needs the Hyrule Warriors." _

Josh sighs, looking back to the sky. He really does not want to fight for Hyrule again, but to return to the desert will make him a coward. He did just threaten one of two known Dragon Knights and there surely will be more looking for a fight. Most importantly, his own pride was insulted and he won't live that one down. He will hunt the Dragon Knights, but if it is going to be as a team… "Only if Link agrees we do this as a team."

"_...Fine with me."_

Their fates are now settled. Joshua begins walking back to the city, his hands in his pockets. This will either go very good and they save the country, or this goes very bad yet they still save the country. No matter how it goes, they will not lose. "Then we begin tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow then."_


	9. Unified

_Gerudo Desert, seven years ago_

"_How is she?" Josh steps to the makeshift infirmary the Hyrulean makes, glancing at the medic apprehensively. They just won the battle against Ganondorf's minions, Zant and Ghirahim, and took back the Gerudo homeland. In his part, he amassed his people from the refuge Cia forced on them a year ago and led them gloriously. Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm, his friend and ally, rounded up her people to aid him._

_But it was Lana who made the ultimate sacrifice. The heat of the desert pushed her to use excessive amounts of mana, so when she distorted time and space to bring the heroes of the past to the present, she used whatever mana she had remaining plus endangered her brittle soul. She collapsed on the battlefield after doing so, and at Josh's command, Zelda and Midna brought her here while he and Link dealt with the Usurper King and the Demon Lord._

"_She's been resting since she got here. I'm no expert on magic and how it affects the soul, but even I know when a body is teetering on life and death. I...can't do anything, but maybe you can."_

_Joshua comes closer. "How?"_

"_Speak to her. Maybe your voice-and the right words-can bring her back." The medic leaves to tend to another patient, leaving Josh alone with Lana. Sighing, the Gerudo King kneels down beside the White Sorceress, watching her breathe calmly. The doctor is right-she looks perfectly healthy. But anyone who can sense magic can feel the dry well of mana within her, her soul struggling to stay in this plane of existence while also being drawn to rejoin its other half._

_"Hey, if you can hear me. I guess you can recognize my voice. Anyway, we won, thanks to you. You made the ultimate sacrifice, and I thank you for it. But I wish you didn't end up like this. No one should die like this, not even Ganondorf. Although he should." He reaches down and grabs her hand. "If you wake up, even if you can't get up, call for me. If you can somehow get up, and you tell me that you will help us fight Ganondorf, I'll be stupid enough to say yes. Midna says I'm stupid and reliant on women, but that's how I was pretty much raised. However...if you don't...we will defeat Ganondorf, just for you." _

_Josh raises her hand, and with a kiss to it, says goodbye to Lana. He stands up, nods to the medic, and leaves the infirmary. Unbeknownst to him, Lana heard every word he said._

* * *

_Lanacia_

"Hey." Josh appears underneath the doorframe to Lana's quarters. He watches as she switches from healing her arm to looking up to the Gerudo royal. He steps in, looking at the furnished room with a sense of familiarity. This was his quarters years ago, after Cia's defeat, due to the destruction of the Gerudo city and the retreat of his people deeper in the desert. It had taken him months to find their exact location, but during this time he moped and brooded. The loss of his people, the girl who was his lifelong friend, and the girl he was falling for took its toll.

Now it belongs to the latter. Lanacia gazes at the warrior as he by a chair beside her, looking to the fireplace they circle around. He seems uncomfortable, given the opposing relationships he had with Lana and Cia when they were younger...when he was physically younger while she hasn't physically aged since she took the task of Guardian of Time centuries ago. Lana returns to healing her hand, figuring that when he's ready to speak he will.

Two minutes later, the silence annoys her. "What is it, Your Majesty?".

"...Link and I met one of the dragon knights. Dodonga, he calls himself, after the Dodongo. I think we scared him a bit, but despite that, I know that the power he displayed today is enough to beat Link and Zelda."

_Which means, as he is, Joshua would lose._ That's the words he's too prideful to admit. However, saying that is just a testament to the enemy's power. Link, as it stands, is the strongest warrior of the group. Zelda, unless Lana gets a handle on the Triforce of Power (or Josh takes it back), is the most powerful. If those two can be defeated by Dodonga… Lana frowns. This isn't good. "How strong?"

"Remember that Link and I both barely beat Volga. I almost died myself when I did finally make him submit. Volga was serious in each encounter then. This one was toying with us. I could tell when Link was fighting him that he was testing us. Impa and Link apparently passed."

"You didn't."

"Yep. I had to make a bluff, saying that what he experienced is but a taste of my power. Truth be told, I'm not as strong as I use to be. I wield a new weapon, so I have to learn how to use it before I can consider myself ready." He sighs as he folds his arms, glancing at Lana. "We leave tomorrow morning for Kakariko. I still doubt Volga betrayed us. But no matter what... From there, we'll see what needs to be done." He looks away to the unlit fireplace. To Lana, they are the one and the same, Joshua and the fireplace. Both unlit, their flames burned out long ago. If one desires, the fireplace could have its flame returned to burn once again, but the Gerudo King...there's not even kindling within him.

Maybe he's right. She would hinder him on this journey. She can handle herself, but the history between them is too great. He doesn't trust her and she is split on her trust as well. "Joshua… I know you hate me, both sides of me, so… You can go alone. I'll just join up with Link and Zelda."

"No." Joshua continues to stare at the pit, but his voice is stern, and dare she say longing? "No, I...can't do it alone. Today proved that none of us need to be alone. Since Zelda is taking Link... Impa and I may be able to do it, but..." He stops there, but the rest is understood by Lana. She smiles, then attends back to her healing.

Eight years ago, she came to him for help. Now he silently comes back to her to ask of the same. "Just like old times, then? You won't try to burn down a forest, right?"

That manages to make Joshua smile. "I'll try not to."

* * *

_Impa_

Seeing Link all by himself in the castle garden is unusual for the Shiekah Guardian, much as her not being stuck to the Queen's is a rarity. She remembers the many days and nights she would find the younger Hero and Princess/Queen here in private, not once interrupting unless her arrival was important or she had to keep them from doing dangerous things. Of course, those days possessed a different Link and Zelda, fate's power couple deeply in love. Today, a huge rift separates them and Impa can't help but feel responsible for it.

If Link understood everything, maybe he would direct his anger at the one who truly deserves it: himself.

"You asked for me?" Impa walks out the shadows, engaging the Hero Across the Ages. He looks up from the coned hat in his hand to Impa, nodding silently. She takes a seat on the bench next to him, placing her sword on the ground. She looks to the small fountain in front of them, remembering how a young Zelda would splash around in it while ignoring Impa's demands to get out. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

"...What is your take on this? For seven years, we have peace. We rebuild. Now we're back where we began." Link sighs, stuffing his hat with the hair on his head. "I thought my part of destiny was over."

"If you truly believed that, why you wear this tunic and retake the Master Sword?"

"I don't know. You know how I was when I got it. You told me to be worthy of this tunic and I...have tried my best in the last few years. The Master Sword... It was hard to put it back the first time, literally to the point Zelda had to help me, but now... It feels like it is the only thing right in my world."

Impa leans back, crossing her legs as she thinks. Link has had it hard since the war. First, he's the hero Impa searched for months before the invasion. She thrust that responsibility upon him and he willingly agreed. Afterward, he became a leader, a beacon of hope during the rebuilding. Then he was Zelda's lover. Whatever role he maintained the last three years, it changed him. No longer does she see the courageous young hero, but a worn, matured warrior. Only in the battle against Dodonga did he look like his old self. "Well, I believe that we must make do with this situation. The more we know, the better we can fight it."

Link slowly nods. "I guess. Now we know why they targeted Zelda, at least. I didn't understand his language, but the knight referred to me as 'The Lion' and 'Hylia's little lover'. If I remember, Hylia was already in Hyrule and still had her divinity when Demise attacked. If they know of the goddess and of me first predecessor, then...going back to Skyloft is truly our best bet, right?"

"If they know of you, they might've taken part in the war against Demise, but now with that piece of information, it couldn't have been much longer after the dragons. The Triforce was used then too. Could be, seeing how much power it had, Demise took his chances to make the Triforce his own. But that is not worth worrying about."

"Yeah, I guess."

Impa senses Link wants to speak more, but not on the topic they just discussed. "Link, I cannot stress to you how important your mission is. I do know that some encounters will be unavoidable, but I must make this clear, that whatever you do, make sure you do not interfere with the Link and Zelda of the time period. Hopefully, you two are placed at a time the hero is on the surface searching for the maiden. Nothing much should change them. Don't expect Groose or Fi to remember you either. The anomaly we faced is not the same as you will experience."

"I think we've been drilled enough on that subject."

"Maybe. Also… This is me asking you as a friend. Please...get along with Zelda."

Link frowns, looking to the castle with a sigh. Ironically, the gardens just so happen to be under Zelda's former chambers when she was a Princess. Ever since she became Queen, the room was repurposed for a guest. Zelda's new quarters that she shares with the king is down the hall, to the far left of the garden. Zelda has long remarked how she misses the view. "I...will do my best."

"I think you'll do more than your best." Impa leans back, a knowing smile on her face. "After all, you cannot hide the truth from me."

Link looks back to her, mortified that Impa would even suggest such a thing. "What makes you think I love Zelda still?"

"I know you do, Link. You aren't Joshua. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Now, Zelda, she's oblivious to this, but I saw it each time you asked if she was okay. I saw it when you engaged Dodonga. Now, you can say you're acting like this for the sake of Hyrule, but don't lie to yourself. You're aren't the only one."

"You mean…"

"To be honest, we never thought Joshua would return. I had to convince Zelda to write to him. But you… As soon as she got back to the castle, she was all 'We have to find Link' and all that. Alduin, of course, saw this as overexaggerating the situation, thinking I could handle it myself, but never did she once waver in thinking otherwise. Whether she did it for herself or for Hyrule, the Queen has not forgotten her Hero." Impa stands up, picking up her blade. She turns to Link one final time, smiling warmly to him. "We didn't fight the war against Cia for nothing, Link. That truth, even though the events that have taken place between you and her, is still evident."

Link shakes his head. "If that is true, then why she marry Alduin?"

Impa bites her lips. "That is...it is complicated." Link was about to respond, but at that moment, several soldiers marched in the garden. Link stands up beside Impa, the Sheikah narrowing her eyes at the surprise arrival. "What is this about?"

"Lady Impa, Master Link, we have an intruder who especially wanted to see you." The soldier steps aside, allowing the other guards to bring their captive to the forefront. It was a woman of Link's age and near-uncanny likeness, from the blonde hair and blue eyes to the small green cloak she wears above her white shirt and brown skirt. Long leather boots ascend her legs to her thighs, and on each of them is a crossbow holstered to the side. She looks up to the pair with a smile and a wave. "Impa! Link! Hiyah!"

"She's fine." Waving the guards off, Link folds his arms as he stares at his doppelganger. "What are you doing here?"

Dusting her boots off, the woman proudly mimics Link's stance. "Why else would I be? Heard of a dragon attack and rushed as fast as I could to the castle. This time, I didn't lose my way. Besides, Link, while you might be the legendary one, you're not the only hero in this country. I want to help!"

Impa smiles at Link's building annoyance. Ever since her appearance after Ganon's defeat and her meeting and acceptance of Link's status, she hasn't dropped the idea that she's her own hero. When she went with him to investigate the disruption in time that leads to an alternate reality of Hyrule being a sea, she annoyed him more. What's more humorous is that her name closely resembles Link. "Hello, Linkle. Nice to see you after all these years. And I think you can help us after all…"

* * *

_The next morning_

Link, Zelda, Linkle, Impa, Lana, and Josh assemble in the garden. The latter trio stands off to the side while the other three groups up. At Linkle's arrival, Impa determined that the woman was better suited going with Link and Zelda, for she will have the smallest chance of attracting attention and she is also an outsider to Link and Zelda's issues. That'll leave Impa with Josh and Lana, so she'll join them on their way to the Eldin Caves.

Lana holds her Sorceress Time, approaching the trio that will travel back in time. She tries not to giggle at the sight of the Queen wearing much simpler clothing than her status presumes, but it was Zelda's idea to dress more like a commoner to fit in. Link and Linkle's tunics, according to the hero, fits in with Skyloft's knights. "I'm going to send you to Skyloft during the correct time period, but at which point, I cannot dictate. I pray it is after Demise is finally defeated, but you might not be so lucky."

Link sighs. "We'll make do. Having gone to Skyloft once before, at least some version of it, I know where we can get some information possibly."

"We won't be able to communicate, so you three are on your own." Josh then grins at Link. "And you, Cassanova, don't have too much of a good time in the past, you hear?"

"Whatever."

"If that's all," Zelda, looking to the men, "let's be off. More we dally, the more our enemy's plan progresses."

Lana nods. "Very well." Outstretching her hand, the book glows in response to her magic being used. "As its Guardian, I order Time to open a gate to the Era of Sky!" Blue light emits from Lana's palm and shoots behind Link, Zelda, and Linkle. It expands, forming a blue portal similar to the Gates of Time Cia formed years ago. Her task complete, Lana drops her arm, nodding to the time travelers. "That's all there is to it."

Link nods. "Then we'll be off. Wait, how do we get back?"

Lana points to Zelda. "I prepared Zelda with a jewel that'll return you to the present at my location. It is a one time use, so be sure you need to use it."

"Very well. Then good luck."

"See you soon!"

"Take care, everyone."

"You too, Your Majesty, Hero and… Heroine."

"Try not to screw up time. Kinda like the one we got."

"Don't you worry about us, we'll take care of everything here."

Link, Zelda, and Linkle turn away from their allies, walking through the Gate of Time to thousands of years in Hyrule's past. Hoping to prevent any dramatic changes in the timeline, the trio begins their search for any and all information on the war against dragon-kind. Once the gate closes behind them. Impa looks to the younger warriors, leading them out of the garden. Their expedition to Impa's hometown, Kakariko Village, begins immediately. There, they hope to find Volga, the Dragon that once allied with Cia eight years ago and prove his innocence.

Unbeknownst to the six heroes, they were being watched from above.


	10. Return to Eldin

Part 2

Origins of the Dragon Knights

_Hyrule Castle _

"Your Majesty, I may not understand why you ask me to recite the history of Hyrule every hour the last three days, but I'm sure it's not because of a history lesson."

King Alduin Tamriel Hyrule sighs as he pushes his jet black hair out her face. He looks at the aged scholar patiently despite the lack of patience he currently holds. Ruling Hyrule alone isn't the issue, but having to deal with the consequences of Zelda's departure is taxing. "I do need the history, Sahasrahla. But not because I'm ignorant."

"Might this have to do with the Queen's disappearance along with Master Link and Lady Impa? And the invader the other day?"

"...Yes. Very much so. Her Majesty and the Hero have gone back in time, to the very age I ask you to watch over. So far, nothing has changed, so either they're doing right...or nothing at all." Alduin looks up to his study's door opening, the newcomers the young captain of the royalty's special force and his lieutenant. "Captain Pipit. Lieutenant Karene. Thanks for coming. Master Sahasrahla, you're dismissed, but let me know of any changes...if we'll even be around to discuss them."

The old man bows. "Yes, Your Majesty." As the scholar leaves, Alduin gestures to the seats in front of his desk for the two soldiers to sit in. Once seated, the King of Hyrule relaxes back in his chair.

"Anything?"

Pipit shakes his head. "Colin reports that they've made it to Kakariko just an hour ago. We haven't gotten anything else besides that."

Alduin nods. So nothing from the past, nothing from the present. The Hyrule Warriors are sorely lacking in promptness. He sighs again, this time impatiently. "They're taking their merry time. I can understand why, but these petty...differences are below the current crisis."

"Link still holds a grudge?" Karene rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Alduin, seeing this, gains interest. "He comes back after three years and not as much as a hello to us, his childhood friends? I'm going to kill him."

"With all due respect, King Alduin, Link does have a reason why he wouldn't want to work with Queen Zelda and yourself. She did choose you over him, after all."

"You say it as if I tipped the scales in my favor. Everyone knows the Council made it official, not me or Zelda. Her saying yes was a formality. Yes, I do admit it was a landslide vote, but I came out on top. Democracy won."

"Link only saw the proposal you made to Zelda afterward. He doesn't know everything. He doesn't know that there was a vote, that of the 10 Hylians and the representatives of the Gorons and Zoras, that it was a six to six split on the vote."

"It's probably best he continues to direct his ire towards me then. If he learns the truth, that will bode ill in our efforts." Alduin stands, walking to the windows behind his chair. His study, being in the eastern wing of the castle, gets quite the view of Hyrule Field. "Sir Pipit, Lady Karene, you two are married if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, sire."

"What about Lady Malon? It's to Sir Colin, right?"

"Indeed."

"The last few days have given me insight, that sometimes it is necessary for us to rest and realize what's more important. Your family are warriors, but maybe it's time to be a husband and wife. An opportunity I haven't gotten in my life, I bestow to you. For the time being, Ordon Squad is given a reprieve. That is an order effective immediately after we're done in Kakariko."

"Sir, with all due respect…"

"If I cannot convince you as king, then take it from me as a man. Sometimes you got to live life. Not everyone gets that opportunity. For some, they have a duty greater than one's life...others have their lives taken from them. Do not tie yourself to the service of some lord or god because it gives you purpose, for in an instant that purpose can be rescinded. Instead, make your own purpose and live by that purpose only… It is a lesson I learned in my youth."

Pipit turns to Karene, who shrugs. "Then we'll...do so, Your Majesty. But we won't leave the city if that's okay with you. I'll personally feel better if we're close by since Impa is gone,"

Alduin bows his head for a moment before turning to the soldiers. "Very well. But for now, we wait for news from Impa...and pray Zelda and Link keep history aligned."

* * *

_Kakariko Village_

"Hey Impa, do you know just how old Kakariko Village is?"

Impa wonders why the Gerudo brings up such a trivial subject now, but it isn't like there's much they can talk about in the current moment. One day of preparation at the castle, two days of traveling from Hyrule Castle to Kakariko Village, three long...tense days. While it is great to have Joshua talking to her as they have known each other for a long time, for most of the trip, the Gerudo King was quiet. What kept his mind occupied, she didn't dare want to know.

Lana was quiet as well, but her reasons were more obvious. Back at the castle, Impa and Alduin entrust one of Zelda's oldest advisors, Sahasrahla, to the keeping of history during the Era of Sky for the king; Lana, as Guardian of Time, will overlook it for the Kakariko team. This new Lana, the perfect mixture of Cia and old Lana, still rubs Impa the wrong way. Lana's personality was too...bubbly for her, though it could be due to her age and use to being around the more mature Zelda during the time, but Cia's personality was just wrong in general. If this Lanacia is both of them in one, who they truly are, Impa doesn't know whether to give her the trust she gave Lana or the animosity she gave Cia. She totally agrees with Joshua, that Cia shouldn't have been trusted after her revival.

Along with them came Sir Colin, Sir Ralph, and Lady Malon, the other three members of Ordon Unit. When Link left the castle and Linkle return to her home, Pipit regained command of the five-member team they started back during the War Across the Ages. When Impa, Link, Joshua Zelda (as Sheik) and Lana split up across time, Ordon Unit helped defend the present along with General Auru's forces, earning recognition in the process. When Link and Linkle went to take care of the Gate of Time that sent them to the alternate world, Ordon Squad was still cleaning up Ganondorf's remaining forces. They did not have the powers of the Hyrule Warriors, but they were trained just like Link, so their skill alone speaks for itself. They mostly conversed with themselves and Impa, steering clear of the Gerudo King and the Guardian of Time.

Now split into their respective groups, Impa charged Ordon Unit with watching over the town as she, Lana, and Joshua walk along the path outside of Kakariko to the entrance to the Eldin Caves. Volga's house outside the city, as expected, was empty, much to the king's disbelief. With their journey extended a bit, Impa hopes the only heat they feel is from the Eldin Caves. "I don't know how to answer your question, Joshua. You might think it, but I am not that old."

"I was serious."

The old Joshua, the one she was used to, would find a way to make her age a joke. This "humorless" Joshua is almost a stranger. That would make two strangers with Impa. "Kakariko is about as old as Hyrule, as far as I can tell."

"Hm. I was just remembering the last time I was here, that was nearly a thousand years ago. It has been eight hundred years, right?" Lana, halfway paying attention to the conversation in front of her between Impa and Joshua, nods slightly. Joshua ignores her silence and continues talking. "The Gerudo, we were banished deeper into the desert at the time. We missed an entire history, but Kakariko...been here forever."

Minutes later, they come to the end of the path, barred from advancing by an obsidian wall in the side of the Death Mountain range. Or, what is the end for any normal traveler, is just a magical door waiting to be opened for the three heroes. "Why the illusion?" Lana asks.

"The Eldin Caves are dangerous, as you know, but the entrance we're taking is not the same one I led the army through. I take it neither of you...well, half of you been here before, you weren't with us at the time, but there's a part of the cave called the Crystal Cave. As it is aptly named, it is filled with precious crystals, but the reason all entrances to there is sealed is because of-"

"Wizzro."

Of course, Lana knows. Cia, back then, unleashed the Poe-like Dark Wizard from his place in the Crystal Cave. After retrieving his ring in the final battle against the Dark Sorceress, Impa and the Gorons placed him back here, sealing off the Crystal Cave from humanity. Only the Gorons and the Sheikah can get inside, but only a Sheikah can open Wizzrobe's prison. "Cia" might remember where Wizzro is, but Lanacia doesn't know about the seal on the wizard. Only Impa and the Goron Elder of the present have such knowledge.

Joshua crosses his arms. "So that one-eyed mouth, one-mouthed eye thing is in there? And we're hoping Volga is in there too? And you," he points to Lana, "how are we sure Cia would split from you again? If we walk in there and you do so, we're relaunching the war again in the exact place it began."

Lanacia looks to the illusion. "Your Lana and Cia rejoined willingly. If my 'Cia' side so desired to split apart, it definitely has the power to do so. But for seven years, I've been whole." She flashes up her right hand to show that "power" before stepping forward to Impa. "But then again, you are right to be cautious. I myself am not sure, but you, Joshua, should be aware of taking world-threatening risks."

"What do you mean?"

"You fought Ganondorf alone twice. Each time, you lost the Triforce of Power, once to Cia, the other to Ganondorf. I say me walking into this cave on the chance Cia splits apart, frees Wizzro and potentially recruits Volga again is a small price to pay compared to agreeing to give Ganondorf the Triforce of Power because of a Gerudo tradition."

Joshua turns away, not letting Lana's words seep any deeper in him that they already have. Impa, ignoring the young adults, had begun working on the seal while they conversed and just finished opening the pathway. Lana was right to say that Josh made a mistake back then, but back then, it was a risk he was sure of winning. He had some mastery over the Triforce of Power, much unlike the first time he faced Ganondorf and was winning against him. It was Impa's foolish interference that settled the score between the kings, with Ganondorf coming out the winner. The illusion fades before the trio and Impa gestures them forward. "Let's go."

* * *

"Seems the lizard population is just as vibrant." Impa sheathes her Biggoron Sword and checks on the others. Joshua stands with his hands in his pockets, the Trident of Power crackling with electricity beside him. Lana has her trustworthy Book of Sorcery in her hand, overloading the sensory system of a Dinolfos with lightning magic until it is nothing more than a sizzling corpse. Seven years have not dulled their abilities, thankfully.

Impa leads the group out of the Crystal Caves, keeping a close eye on the Guardian of Time. She might have ignored their argument earlier, but Joshua had a point. It would be a disaster if Cia decided to relaunch her campaign, even if the chances of it is highly unlikely. It seems the only animosity in the air is between Lana and Joshua, as expected, but as long as they were quiet, they were working together.

Out of the Crystal Cave, Impa turns to Lana, hoping to make use of her memory as Cia. But before that, she has a question. "Why did Volga join Cia?"

"Initially, it was because she beat and forced him to serve. But as time progressed, the two became close...or to Volga, that is what happened. Even though I am both of them, I don't understand their actions fully. But I do believe Cia fell for him as well, for she reminded him of someone I knew before my assignment to Guardian of Time. Someone…I loved before the Hero."

"Were you alive during the war 500 years ago?"

"Yes, that's when my assignment began, in its aftermath."

"So you think that you, as Lanacia, could speak to Volga?"

Lana sighs. "Depends on who he sees me as. But first, we must find him."

Impa nods. "Agreed. Do you remember where you first met him?"

"Yes. Outside of the keep right there." Lana takes the lead, heading to the Tunnel Keep from the northern side and taking an immediate right. Impa takes the rear, much to the Gerudo's much visible annoyance. Then again, his "annoyance" could be reasoned to many ideas. Speaking of Cia and Volga, hearing that Cia and Volga had a love life, hearing that Lanacia and Volgan had a life 500 years ago...it could be many things. However, through it all, he stayed silent, maybe for his own reasons, maybe for the betterment of the group. She hates to admit it, but the King of Thieves is quite unreadable to the Sheikah.

They come out to a slope to a wide area familiar to Impa and Lanacia. For the former, this is not far from where Link and she had to use a Bombchu to break some rocks; just north of here, they were rescued by Sheik from the Dark Forces. For the latter, this is where she first encountered and fought Volga. Impa's hand rises up to her sword, Joshua takes the Trident of Power in his hand, and Lana places her Sorceress Tome back in hers. Joshua, narrowing his eyes, speaks to the woman on his left. "Reminds you of the past?"

Lana nods. "Literally the same reception, minus the little Dodongos.."

Before them stands a large lizard gathering, a mixture of Lizalfos, Dodongo, and Dinolfos. All stand ready to attack, but their eyes look to the being behind the gathering. When they investigated the house, not only was the owner missing but so was the scaly red armor and the long spear trademark of the warrior that stands before them today, that stood before them many times in the past. In response to the snarling of his minions, he halfway turns his head so that the green eye of his helmet looks to the three Hyrule Warriors standing on the slope above. "Leave. Now."

Initially, Joshua begins to proceed, but Impa steps forward, hoping to quell the situation before Joshua makes it worse. "Dragon Knight Volga, I know you remember us. It is I, Impa, and with me is Joshua and Lana."

"Second chance. Leave, now."

"We do not want to disturb you, but we need your help. Other Dragon Knights like you have risen and attacked the kingdom, and we know you've met with one named Dodonga. We do not consider you an enemy, but if you won't come with us, we will have to use force."

Volga fully turns around, breathing heavily to let literal fire exit his mouth. "Sheikah. Gerudo. Witch. You misunderstand my intentions. I am giving you the chance to flee for your life. In the past, I was an unwilling fighter, only in it because I was forced. But over the last seven years, I had time to process my thoughts, to learn who I really am. I was the strongest warrior there is, but I let three pathetic humans beat me, then one of them decided to spare my life. Initially, that humbled me, but then as time passed, it made me angry. I let a mere witch seduce me and weaken me to love, that was my downfall. I tried to remain honorable as I was when I was General Volgan of Hyrule, but that was 500 years ago. Today, my humanity is no more." Volga's aura picks up as fire surrounds his body, brightening the caves. "The Dragon Knights are my brothers and sisters...and our plan for Hyrule has already long begun."

Joshua sighs as the battle between the Hyrule Warriors and Volga begins. "Damn Hyrulean diplomacy. It will kill us one day."


	11. Return to the Era of Sky

_Thousands of years in the past..._

"More humans?"

"They're just falling out the sky today!"

"I think they all did, right?"

"First the old lady with the girl, then the boy with the skirt, then… Hey! He's wearing a skirt too!"

"Think they're both looking for the Zelda person, Machi?"

"Maybe one of these girls is the 'Zelda' that Link was looking for. They fit the description, don't they? But which one?"

"Oh, Machi, Lopsa, the skirt boy is waking up! Choose a girl and let's get out of here!"

* * *

_Link_

"Ugh… My head." Link slowly rises up, his head pounding as sunlight filters out the surrounding trees to his face. He manages to get to his feet, stretching out his arms and legs to get the blood flowing. He just had a strange dream, that he, Zelda, and Linkle were traveling backing thousands of years to the Era of Sky just to do dragon research. They were supposed to land on Skyloft, but it seems he just fell asleep in the forest

Wait, hold on, what the hell is he doing in a forest? They're _supposed_ to be on Skyloft, not here. Lana sent them to the Faron Woods! Wait… Link has lived in the woodlands his entire life, but the vegetation here… Not the same. Matter of fact, the place is quite familiar to him as he was once "here" eight years ago, back when he led the campaign against Ghirahim. They're in the Era of Sky, just thousands of miles below their destination.

"Damn it, Lana… Well, you did warn us we might not make it to Skyloft, but it would've been nice to be close."

"Is this it? Oh, it is! Looks just as I remember!" Link jumps at the sudden speech of Linkle, the energetic woman hopping to her feet in one quick, fluid motion. It amazes Link that she doesn't have the headache he does, or that her age hasn't mellowed her out. Back seven years ago in the Era of the Great Sea (as Zelda long ago decided to name it) and their days together when they were soldiers, Linkle was a bundle of 18 to 22-year-old energy. At 25, some of it should be gone, right? Then again, Linkle just hasn't changed as much as Link did.

She could have changed the name, though. No need for anyone to believe they're relatives.

"Hey, Link, don't freak out, but...Zelda is missing."

Link sighs. He looks around them, hoping Linkle was kidding about Zelda missing, but why would she? Sighing again, Link folds his arms. "Of course."

"You aren't hiding the lack of concern."

"Not the first time Zelda's went missing, remember? Our Zelda, Tetra...all the same."

Linkle walks around Link, leaning her weight on one leg as she sneers at him, looking for any cracks in his facade. She didn't know this, but the Hero Across the Ages is a master of the blank face. Whatever emotion she's looking for, she won't find it. Or so he thought. "Yeah, I know something is not right. You're faking it, I mean, you're not scrambling in place, but you're concerned about Zelda. It is in your soul, is it not?"

Damned soul of the hero. Linkle is right, though, he is worried about Zelda, but not for the reason she thinks he is. If anything, she can handle herself. It is the time period and dangers of it, however, that concern him more than her disappearance. "I do not know what point of time we're at during this era, but if I had to guess, either my predecessor is on his way or is already here. Either way, we're in trouble, especially if its the latter. If the Mortal Goddess is already here in Hyrule, the Chosen Hero is right behind her, and so is the Demon Lord."

"Ghirahim." The venom in Linkle's voices resonates well in Link's head. She was first to the version of the Era of Sky Cia brought forth, battling Ghirahim's forces the night before the Demon Lord joined Volga on Skyloft. She also fought at the Water Temple with Ruto and Darunia after Impa and Zelda shut down the Gate of Time there. It is a wonder they never met before the night of Ganondorf's defeat a year later.

"Yeah. He's after the Zelda of this period, racing against that Link. We must find our Zelda before we screw up history. Remember, Linkle, the people we met back then, Groose and Fi, they do not know us now."

"Got it."

"Now… How do we find her is the problem. We can't just look around with no sense of direction, and neither of us is a magic user, so that sixth sense they have is out of the question."

"Oh!" Linkle pulls out her golden necklace, holding out the circular item in the palm of her hand. "My compass! We can use it to find her."

Linkle's compass initially seems like a bad suggestion, but it isn't a normal compass at all. Linkle says it is the reason she got into all her troubles during the war, and it was helpful during the duo's campaign when the Pirate Captain Tetra was captured by the Helmaroc King. To that end, it is the best option for now. "Alright, Linkle, then let's get moving."

* * *

"So what do you think of King Alduin, Link?"

"Could care less about him."

"Still hate him, huh?"

"Yep."

"You know it isn't Zelda's fault. The Royal Council made the vote to approve the marriage."

Link sighs. "Linkle, I know that. But Zelda still accepted Alduin's proposal."

"Heard it was a close vote."

"I...did not know that." Link places his hands in his pockets as he and Linkle continue to walk through the ancient Faron Woods. They've come upon an area with a large tree in the center. Link initially thought it to be a younger Great Deku Tree, but the plant didn't have any features of the forest spirit. It is just a large tree, disappointing Link in the idea that if the spirit was here, finding Zelda would be easier.

"Hmph, I guess you wouldn't. You did leave in a rush."

"Guess I did… How close?"

"1 vote. I do not know how it went down exactly since we heard the news as you did. Never really cared to ask. I'm sure Pip or Karene knows."

"How is everyone? I didn't get a chance to speak to them when I was at the castle?"

Linkle chuckles. "You mean you _never _tried. I met with them before we set off. Karene is pissed at you, but they're fine."

Link sighs. "That sounds like her. And yes, you're right. I did not try. How could I?"

Linkle slows her pace. "Link, they're your friends. Even though you pretty much ghosted them for years, they still care for you. After all, they look up to you. I do too, even today," Link pauses, turning around to Linkle's fallen face. Rarely, if ever, has he seen her crestfallen. Sighing, Link looks around, searching the forest for any signs of life.

"You chose the wrong hero to look up to, then."

"Huh?"

"Linkle, what do you want me to tell you? Tell them? You want me to apologize? It means nothing now. I am not that guy anymore. I am not the beacon of hope that people believe that I am. I am not the man who rushes out to protect everyone courageously. I'm not here for Zelda, I'm not here for myself, I'm not here because I am the Hero, because a hero wouldn't sell his title out the way I did, wouldn't make a profit off the name or use it for a fuck. But I did. If you're looking for the Link who will save the world, keep looking. I'm just a warrior performing the duty the gods tasked me. That's why I cannot face them. I am not who they want to see."

"Then if that is true, why does the Triforce of Courage not choose someone else?"

Link shrugs. "Why doesn't Power choose Josh over Lana? Only the gods know." Speaking of the Triforce, Link raises his left arm, scanning the area in front of him. If the Triforce can tell when one of the other possessors are approaching, it should be able to lead one to another. There, a semi-transparent glow on the lower right corner of the symbol as he pivots nearly forty-five degrees to his right. Zelda is closer than he thought. "Is your compass telling you to head in this direction?"

He hears Linkle open her compass. "Yeah."

"We're close. From what I can see standing here, it looks like there are some ruins. Maybe they lead to the Sealed Gr-"

"Kyaaah!" A familiar inhuman shriek from the ruins springs Link and Linkle to action That cry came from a Bokoblin, a minor nuisance as a monster but their strength lies in numbers. Link and Linkle are experienced enough to deal with numerous Bokoblins, but Link is unsure just out of practice his companion is. He's more worried for Zelda, who hadn't held her sword to fight an actual fight in seven years.

It takes them about three minutes to get to the ruins, in that time hearing numerous cries and other sounds that could be determined as small explosions or parts of the ruins being demolished. Could a Moblin be with them? Hell, is Zelda even there? Is the wrong Link with the wrong Zelda?

"There!" Linkle points out a trio of Bokoblins with their backs to the incoming heroes in green. Linkle reaches for her crossbows, leaping to the air as a red light emits from the tips of the arrows. "Bye bye, uglies!" She fires, hitting two of the monsters with explosive force. The Bokoblin in the middle, dazed by the sudden attack, fails to defend itself as Link's Master Sword makes a skewer of it through its stomach. It falls at Link's feet as he searches for more of the beasts just to see that what he killed was just the last of a small party of Bokoblins. The rest, their bodies decaying into purple mist across the ruins, fell to the blonde woman's rapier.

Zelda, taking deep breaths, calls off her magic blade of light as she leans over the top level of the small ruins. "Good timing, you two. Come on up."

Link takes his time walking up the marble staircase, which is in surprisingly good condition for a ruin. Once he gets to the top, he gives her a quick lookover before figuring out she's fine. Seeing her in commoner clothing is weird, but the blue and white dress somehow still marks her royalty. Maybe it is the small tiara on her head that she wore as princess long ago that makes Link think that way. He looks away before secondary thoughts fill his brain. "Seems you're okay. That's good." Sure that Linkle would meddle if he kept quiet long enough, Link's eye catches a symbol on the marble floor and points it out. "That's Farore's isn't it?"

Zelda nods. "Yes. When I woke, I met with the leader of the Kikwis, Bucha. He thought me to be the Zelda of this time, which confused him because 'I' was supposed to be heading to the temple deeper in the forest and he just sent 'you' there. Not knowing what to do since I didn't think we'll encounter anyone this soon or even be down here, I told we were friends of this era's Link and Zelda and gotten separated on our descent. I figured you two would find me, so I decided to make way to this temple."

Link frowns. "Why not the Sealed Grounds?"

"Because Impa would be there...and it is confusing enough to explain our presence to those with little significance to history. She would know 'us' immediately, which we do not want. We just need to make it to Skyloft...somehow."

"What about calling those birds? My predecessor had to get back up there somehow."

Zelda grasps her chin. "Good point. Hmm… Hey, look." Zelda points to a slightly higher platform where a statue stands alone. At the top of the statue stands the form of a bird. It has flashing orange highlights around the statue, which is weird for something made of stone. However, it must serve a purpose. Zelda leads Link up to it.

"That bird looks familiar."

"Loftwing. Remember the final battle against Cia? Our reinforcements rode on them."

"Oh, right. Well, if this statue serves the purpose I believe it to, we can call the Loftwings from here… 'Our' Loftwings, maybe. Would they recognize us like them or not at all?"

Link shrugs. "We do get the 'you look like him or her' thing many times. I see no problem with this. The real issue comes up there. But we'll deal with that once we're on Skyloft. Linkle, anything to add?"

Linkle looks starry-eyed at Link and Linkle, the hugest grin on her face. "I know this sounds like a broken record of history, but seeing you two work together in person is awesome!"

Zelda laughs lightly as she places her hands behind her back. "Now that we don't get a lot. I think only Lana said that once."

Link nods. "Yeah. Well, we're wasting time, and time is history. Let's get moving. How do we work this anyway? It not like we ask the stone to take us to the sky and it'll-"

* * *

_Several meters in the sky_

"Great Din!" Link holds his body flat in the air as he and the girls break through the clouds to the sky. With the sudden wind pressure setting aside, the trio is now set in a free-fall back to the cloud barrier. Link and Zelda try their best to keep calm in their new situation, but Linkle is a screaming mess as she hangs on to Link for her life.

"Link! What did you do!"

"I just touched the statue and that happens! I didn't expect this!"

"Why do I always have to go on misfortunate adventures with the likes of you?"

"Well, you should've stayed at home with your Cuccos, Linkle!"

"Hey, _Heroes_, look." Link and Linkle delay their argument to follow Zelda's gaze to the left, seeing a large floating landmass surrounded by several smaller pieces of land. Link forgets their conundrum for a moment to smile.

"That's Skyloft. Oh, the Loftwings! Zelda, whistle." The Hero and Princess of Hyrule whistle as loudly as they can for their predecessors' Loftwings, hoping that their only plan doesn't send them back to earth. In silence, they wait for a few seconds before a red and purple streak comes underneath them.

Linkle sighs in relief as she sits behind Link. "Thank Hylia."

Link nods, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Yes. I am glad this worked, but we'll need to be quick about it."

"Indeed." Link looks to Zelda, seeing her pet her purple Loftwing near-lovingly. She bears a small smile, possibly a result of some sort of familiarity from this current age in her old soul. Link feels it too, riding his red Loftwing in the calm sky of the world of Skyloft. What makes it almost feel like a reality more than an old memory of a previous ancestor is that he's here with Zelda. He can see himself in this very moment, both of them dressed in Skyloftian clothing rather than the attires they wear now, silently enjoying the freedom of the sky together. Zelda just so happens to look up to Link, and in that moment of a shared glance, he knows that she too is experiencing the same thought.

"Hey, so what's our plan?" Linkle breaks the ice. Zelda is first to turn away, setting her eyes on their destination. Link internally sighs as he does the same berating himself for succumbing to the desires of his ancient soul. He suffered enough the last three years, he doesn't need this now in her presence.

"Our plan," Zelda says, "is to infiltrate the academy. Link should have no issue getting in, but since the people know that Zelda was kidnapped and taken below, they'll want to question Link on his progress. Also, there is no telling when the present Link will return, but I'm sure once he leaves Skyview Temple he'll return here. So I have an alternative."

"Which is?"

"We hide until nighttime, then we let 'Sheik' get to work."


	12. Fire Versus Water

_Impa_

The Sheikah steps forward down the slope, stopping between the lizards at the bottom and her two young allies at the top. Despite the king's curses of "Hylian diplomacy," Impa agrees with him. Volga is a warrior, he only knows how to speak as a warrior. So as she reaches for her Giant Sword, she draws power from the art of water. "Call off these beasts, Volga. If it is a fight you want, allow me to duel you alone."

"Impa, wait." She turns to the worried Guardian of Time, the woman holding her tome close to her. "Wouldn't it be wise to let Joshua fight him? Not to be rude or say you don't have the skill, but he has beaten back Volga twice, once even to save you."

"You are right, Lana. It would be wise to let Joshua fight, Volga hasn't beaten him once. But that gives me a little more motivation, doesn't it? A Sheikah being upstood by a Gerudo, my ancestors are rolling in the grave."

"Impaz might be doing cartwheels after all these years." Joshua cracks a smirk at the mention of Impa's mother, who died in the interlude of the war. It was she who hid Zelda from both the Dark Forces and the Hylian Army before the princess rejoined the war as the mysterious Sheik. Impa never got the chance to scold her mother for that. The Gerudo King drops the smile as quickly as he produces it, glaring at Volga as the lizards divert from the path, signaling the Dragon Knight's acceptance. "Don't embarrass yourself, Impa."

Impa nods and walks down the rest of the slope to level ground. Volga stands nearly fifteen feet away, the eyes of his helmet growly eagerly for battle. Impa calmly bends her knees, getting into her stance to wield her weighty weapon of choice. She eyes Volga's spear held behind his back, the weapon itself ablaze. The two of them have only truly battled once, though Impa engaged him once before that in her attempt to save Link. Joshua is the only one in their force to fight Volga multiple times and win. Once, to save Zelda in the initial invasion, though that was more of a saving throw than a fight. The two fights they did have, both in the Valley of Seers, the prince proved his superiority with the power of fire. As she stated, she will not let the king best her again. "Volga, this is your last opportunity to talk. Give us some answers, we'll leave you in peace. If we do fight, I fight you as I did once before, as an enemy to Hyrule."

The Dragon Knight scoffs with a breath of fire. "Your death, then." With a roar he charges Impa, transforming his left hand into a dragon's talon. Impa, recalling a similar move used on a younger Link, swings her blade in the air, forming water projectiles in the shape of her swings at Volga. He swipes through them effortlessly, ignoring the elemental advantage Impa possesses and claws her defenses. Impa holds the talon back with the broadside of her sword, focusing her strength on it while catching Volga thrusting his spear from underneath. She raises her knee up, creating a water barrier at the joint to block the thrust. Losing her balance due to the swiftness of her actions, Impa leaps back, firing spears of water from the air at Volga. He counters with a breath of fire, clouding the area in thick steam.

It isn't the shadows that a Sheikah prefers, but the steam is thick enough for Impa to cloak herself. She just hopes Volga cannot track her like a true lizard as she is tracking him. If he can, she'll make it hard for him. Standing up straight, she splits herself into seven clones, having them dart off in different directions in the steam. The real Impa paces back and forth, plotting a way to take Volga down before he finds her. This calls for another distraction. "We spare your life, and this is how you repay us? Siding with the enemy again? Volga, you have some honor, so what is it that truly made you side against us those who let you live in peace? Power? You had that with Cia, and even know, you're still one of the strongest people in the land, the strongest without a Triforce involved."

"Why does it matter to you?"

Two clones are down. "It doesn't, really. What does matter is that you led them to Hyrule, you let them attack the Queen twice, you gave them information about us, yet I don't see how you reaped anything out of it. If you truly wanted your honor back as a warrior, you know where we were the past seven years. So I know this goes deeper than some plan for regaining a sense of self."

"As I said, I side with my brethren."

All except two clones are defeated. Impa is not quite ready yet. "So Dodonga and friends are your new allies. We know little about them, thanks to our Guardian of Time, but we don't know enough. But if they're anything like you, then we can beat them."

"Is that so?" Volga growls. "Then stop with these pathetic mimics and show yourself, you royal lapdog! Or the next time she's attacked, Her and His Majesty will bleed as Hyrule burns." Blue light flashes around Impa's body as she dashes through the steam, striking Volga in his right oblique. He grunts as the cloud disperses, but manages to get away from Impa's second strike and deflect her third. He growls at the intensity of her attacks, now aided by her Focus Spirit. In response, he unleashes his own version of the power-enhancing technique, matching the Sheikah blow for blow as the Eldin Caves light up in brilliant blue and red as the warriors clash.

"Don't you dare threaten Her Majesty ever again!"

"Will you kill me for that, Sheikah? I suspect you have orders not to eliminate me. That's why your kingdom will fall surely this time! You are afraid to do what must be done!" Volga pushes Impa to the ground then thrusts his pike in the rocky ground. With his strength, the ground begins to crack and break apart around him. Alarmed, Impa retreats, running to the West Square Keep. The multitude of lizard-kind screeches as they run for their own lives or succumbs to falling in the enclosing lava. Turning to the far left, she sees Joshua and Lana battling the coming lizards as they too make their retreat. They're on their own, hopefully the king won't be an ass and leave Lana behind.

A deafening roar pounds her ears. Impa turns a second too late to see Volga, in his dragon form, impacting on the more steady ground behind her halfway in the keep. She's sent flying, breaking through the doors of the keep. She lands on the ground, separated from her Giant Sword, and about three feet from where the igneous rock flooring meets the hot molten rock. With her Focus Spirit forced out of her with the attack, Impa struggles to pick herself up as Volga steps closer, his body still coursing with power. He should have long lost that enhancement... The lizards. The power of Focus Spirit lasts only for a minute or two, give or take, but the user can sustain the power with an alternate source of magic to draw from (say the infinite power of the gods that Link, Zelda, and Lana possess) or by killing and drawing power from the dead. Volga extended his sustainability of Focus Spirit by taking out his own kind, and with how numerous they were, there's no telling how long he'll last.

"Tell me, Impa, why did you come to me, knowing that your best chance of winning today lies with the boy? I know why. Pride. You think you're separate from your emotions, but while you hide it well at times, you don't know how to put them aside. Those same emotions got your in trouble eight years ago when you were searching for Zelda. You didn't trust Sheik or Lana, you fought the prince, and you reeled yourself away from Cia's trap but didn't even try to assist Link or Sheik." He picks up the fallen warrior by her throat, then hovers a few feet in the air before throwing her down _hard._ She gasps as air rushes from her lungs upon impact, sure that her back and ribs were bruising if not broken. Volga drops down, picking her up again to throw her again. "But it isn't that drives you today, is it No, it's that damned rivalry between Sheikah and Gerudo, huh? He beat me...saved you from me once, and now you see a chance to regain your pride from that. Yet you're a broken woman, a waste of space in this world." As Impa despairs for air after being thrown down six times, Volga kneels down beside her, enjoying her suffering. "The gods thought the same of the Dragon Knights. Sealed them after they saved the world from the dragons above. I thought myself alone, but to know that an ancient warrior blessed me with his power and to fight alongside his kin, I now have a purpose to go with my pride."

"You don't...have to do this."

"Oh yes, I must. Such a shame Dodonga didn't take you seriously, he could have ended it in one day. But it matters not." Reshaping his hand into a talon, Volga squeezes Impa's throat. "I'll crush you here, then the king and his girlfriend next."

Oh, if only he knew how things progressed between those two after Ganondorf's defeat. Not like it matters anymore. Slowly, Impa raises her arm closest to her weapon, using her magic to form water around it and hopefully propel it her way before Volga takes notice. "So you haven't noticed Lana's new look? Or old look, in your case?"

"Of course I noticed. How it happened, I can care less."

"It's her, Volgan. Lanacia, that's her real self. The woman that you-Gah!"

Volga brings his face closer to Impa's as he snarls. "As I said, I have no need for the longings of my past self. I am Volga, one of the seven Dragon Knights, the Knight of Fire! Your death is just the first of the Hyrule Warriors, Impa!"

Impa scoffs as her plan becomes successful; water in the shape of a hand grips the handle of the blade. With a flick of her finger, the blade is launched, slicing across Volga's back. As he howls in pain, he releases Impa. She drops to her knees but quickly punches Volga in his face, causing him to stagger. As she rises, she angrily glares at Volga. "Eight years ago, you invaded Hyrule. Eight years you've lived too long to this moment. Joshua's decision to spare you was short-sighted, but accepted. Now you have betrayed his honorable deed by sullying it with your twisted version of honor. As for my pride," Impa balls her fist, manipulating her magic to form a larger fist of water, "you're right. I do have to beat you." Impa swings her arm in the air, making her conjured fist attack Volga. "Yah... Ha... You... Bastard... Traitor... Eight years...you shall...pay for!" On the eighth punch, Impa felt her strength leave her, causing her to take a knee. She looks to Volga, the Dragon Knight lying on his back.

He stays down.

Impa slows her breathing as her adrenaline sets aside, causing her to collapse. She settles on her back, looking to the top of the fiery caves. Seven knights. Volga, Dodonga, and five others. Where in Hyrule are they hiding? What are their abilities? How strong are they compared to Volga? Dodonga, back in the capital, was strong enough to take them on, but Joshua's surprise attack and Link's barrage did make the knight retreat. Yet… Impa must admit that if that fight continued, Dodonga would have beaten them, and according to him, that's just a taste of his power.

Speaking of the others, where are Lana and Joshua? They should have come this way, right?

"Volga, my brother." A voice that's neither Joshua or Lana enters Impa's ears, but she's too weak and wounded to face the owner. "It seems this woman got the better of you."

"Not just any woman. That's the _kidemónes. _One of Hylia's little pets." Dodonga. So he's here too.

"Is that so? We should kill her now."

"We don't have that time, Morpheus." Footsteps come her way, so Impa closes her eyelids low enough that it looks like she's unconscious but can still see an image between them. The idea works as Dodonga in his bronze-colored armor and the new knight stands over her. He bears similar armor to the others, but his colors were very different. Aquamarine blue and purple dominate the color scheme, making the knight look almost like he belongs in the sea like a Zora. Something tells Impa his element is indeed water. On his back is a trident, signifying his dominance of the seas. "Her allies were held up by Volga's minions, but we're not ready to fight them yet."

"Doesn't seem like they have much fight in them." The one calling himself Morpheus steps away, back to Volga. "Ah, Volga, you are up. Did you find it?"

She hears Volga's characteristic scoff. "Of course I did. Took you long enough to come for it. The Gorons had this more secure than the ring that deeper in these caves."

"Are you sure this is it? Looks like a mere ruby."

"Hmph. If you knew what happened a thousand years ago, you'll know just how important this is. If it is the same, that is."

"But even if it isn't what you think it to be or what we're exactly looking for, this radiates our ancient magic. It's been thousands of years, so...things change. Well then, there are two more to find. Morpheus, you go to your realm of expertise, I'll go to the woods."

* * *

Once the trio of knights left, Impa manages to pick herself up to a sitting position. Letting the magic potion she consumed take its time to heal her, she waits for Lana and Joshua to come for her, wherever the hell they are. Damn adults acting like children, she just had to babysit the worse pair.

She must have closed her eyes because her next memory is waking up to the sound of Lana and Joshua talking. The scenery is different too. They're no longer in the Eldin Caves, but out in Hyrule Field in the evening hours, just south of the mountains, the same route Impa used back when she led Hyrule's army out of the caves to the forest. How ironic she finds herself taking the same route many years later.

"We shouldn't have left her alone."

"It was her choice, Lana. Even though it was stupid, we all agreed to it."

"Would you have intervened this time to save her?" Lana says sharply. Impa is beginning to like this new Lana, she dares to have an attitude with the man who leads women. Joshua says nothing immediately, so Impa decides it is time to rise up.

"Of course I would. Impa may be Sheikah, I may not like her guts at times, but she's like an older, bitching sister to me, a mother to Zelda, hell, the only reason we're able to keep it together then and now. I would risk my life for her again and again...for Link, for Zelda, for my people, for Hyrule altogether." Impa smirks at his words, but the void left by them doesn't escape her either. He named each of the original Hyrule Warriors _except_ for Lana. Whether it was on purpose or not, he implied he wouldn't risk himself to save her, not again. She looks up to the sky, thinking about history's beloved pair. If Joshua is too broken by Lana, how is Link around Zelda and vice versa?

She rises to break the silence, sitting down on the cloth she laid upon. Sighing as she looks in the campfire, she sets aside the two's previous conversation for what's more important. "There are seven of them. I spotted the third after my fight with Volga. I also know what they are after… The Spiritual Stones. They found the Goron's Ruby here."

Lana shakes her head. "I would believe that if the three stones actually were scattered again. They reside in Castle Town, if I recall."

Impa frowns. She never knew that. "How would I not have knowledge of that, then?"

"It is well-hidden in the castle, I doubt Zelda knows their true location. But trust me, they are many things they could be searching for. Even if it was the stones, the way to open the Temple of the Sacred Sword is not like it was during that era, we know that."

"Okay," Joshua says, "so if it isn't those stones, what other ruby is significant to the Gorons? Assuming they were looking for a ruby, they would head for Lake Hylia and Faron Woods, right?"

"Right. Volga found a ruby."

Lana taps her chin. "We're not thinking the right way. Exempting Volga, they do not know the history of Hyrule after they were sealed. Everything after the war with the sky is news to them. They don't know about Demise, Vaati, or Ganondorf. They know Hylia as a divine goddess, not the mortal one that is Zelda's ancestor. We need to think like they would from that time period."

"How does that help?" Impa inquires. "We sent Link, Linkle, and Zelda back to learn about them."

"That's not what I mean." Lana turns to the mountain range. "They came here specifically. Back in that era, what we call 'Death Mountain' is known as 'Eldin Mountain' to them. That was almost ten thousand years ago, but enough of a difference in time to give us an advantage."

"How big of an advantage?"

"The Goron race is Hyrule's longest-living race, humanity second only because we lived in Skyloft for a while. At the time, the ancient Gorons made their home in Eldin, but weren't limited to being in the region. Only those two tribes exist today. They know of the Faron Woods, but unless Volga knows about the Great Deku Tree, they do not about the Kokiri Village. If anything, they'll be looking for the ancient predecessor of the Kokiri, the Kikwis. Lake Hylia is a dud, however. In their time, there was the Lanayru Sea, and as we know, the Zoras live in the Lanayru Region, but the former sea was a wasteland in the Era of Sky. That place is now the Gerudo Desert."

_"But even if it isn't what you think it to be or what we're exactly looking for, this radiates our ancient magic. It's been thousands of years, so...things change."_

Joshua sighs. "Of course. So with all that in mind, what are we even looking for?"

"That's a good point because not even the Great Deku Tree was around in that period. The only one I can think of...is Zelda."

"'Hylia' Zelda, I presume."

"Yes. She regained her memories, so I would think she'll remember something important to the dragons."

Impa erects her sitting stance, looking to the younger warriors. "Well, we can't wait on those three and we don't need to interfere in the past any more than we are."

"What about your powers, Lana? Can't we just take a peek?"

Lana shakes her head to Joshua. "No. The farther back I go, the more stress I put on myself. That's why the information I had on them originally is so little. I only got bits and pieces due to the amount of stress I had to take. Just to compare, I can access the Era of Sky with little strain. In a sense of time...Skyloft to now is only ten thousand years. Another great amount of time, maybe another ten thousand, is the war between Demise and Hylia. From the Era of the Dragons to that point, I don't even know."

"Twenty thousand years makes a difference...enough for you not to be able to send Link and company to the dragons." Impa sighs. "Well, we must make do. You two keep investigating by heading to the forest. Find out what they're looking for, then head to the desert without clueing them in."

Joshua frowns. "What will you do?"

"If there are any spirits in Hyrule that know anything, there's the few who have been here forever. I would go to the forest, but I think splitting up is best and I like the one closer to the castle. We'll rendezvous outside the desert if the Hyrulean ban hasn't been lifted already. Hopefully, I'll have an answer from the Great Fairy herself."


	13. A Man's Wrath To The Gods

_Zelda, Skyloft_

Being a close-knit, secluded city, Skyloft is practically free of crime, making it practically free from guards or anything of the sort. The only "soldiers" around are the Skyloftian Knights patrolling the sky outside the city, so for Zelda, that meant Sheik could disregard using stealth. This allowed her to move from the Goddess Statue (where Link and Linkle currently stay in hiding) to the Knights Academy, making her way on the roof and down the chimney into the interior of the academy.

Had they known how easy this would be, maybe Link and Linkle could have tagged along, but the risk of them getting caught on the inside is still high.

Crawling in the ceiling (ignoring the bathing man underneath the grate she lands on), Zelda finds an opening not far from the interior of the chimney. It is a bedroom, a girl's most likely, and it seemed to be abandoned. She decides it is a great place to begin her search.

The bedroom is nothing special, but it is well decorated. Zelda glances around the room, noticing lots of books between a bookshelf and a desk. This girl, whoever she may be, loves to read, much like Zelda herself. Soft pillows are set on a rug on the flow, so soft and comfy the queen wants to just grab a book and start her favorite pastime.

On the desk along with the books lies a basket of yarn for weaving and an interesting doll of a person Zelda is quite familiar with. Tingle, the man who wants to be a fairy, was an ally back in the war against Cia and Ganondorf who she met along with the young Hero of Time when the Hyrule Warriors battled Wizzro's Dark Forces at the Temple of the Sacred Sword. She remembers the man...not so fondly.

Beside the desk is a painting of who is the girl and a man, most likely the girl's father. Zelda recognizes the man from the bath, but the girl...hold on. A conveniently abandoned bedroom...a missing girl...is Zelda in Her Grace's bedroom? She stares at the young woman, who surprisingly resembles Zelda when she was a teenager. How coincidental she enters her ancestor's living quarters...how big an opportunity this is. If Hylia is anything like Zelda, she would be interested in the unknown, and the big unknown of this era is the world underneath the clouds. Zelda may just have stumbled upon the library she was looking for.

According to Lana, the war with the dragons occurred shortly before Demise's war on the surface, as it was the reason Hylia descended in the first place. How long between those wars only the Guardian of Time can answer, for "shortly" for her can mean generations for Zelda. So the best source, for now, would be something about legends of the hidden surface world. The Skyloftians knew the world below existed, but it will be a little more time before the barrier is broken fully.

"Legends… legends...Ah, here we go. _Stories of the Surface_." Zelda grabs a hefty red book and drops on her ancestor's bed, laying down with a resounding sigh. Yeah, whatever part of her is the Mortal Goddess finds some comfort in this surrounding. And speaking of familiarity, "Link, how is everything out there?"

"_Peachy. Just peachy looking up to the face of a woman 'I' knew thousands of years ago that resembles one I know now. Hey, Linkle, how are you doing?"_

"_I find this quite interesting. So, Zelda, is it true you and Ganon were once literal gods in a past life? Kinda makes you less cool, Link."_

"_...But you thought you were the 'Hero' once."_

"_That loss the novelty years ago."_

"Anyway, I found a book about the stories of the surface before Skyloft. I'll need some time to read it. So hang tight, Link." Zelda cuts off her allies as she scans the table of contents. Many stories are housed in the hundreds of pages within this lone book, so many it is a shame she doesn't have the time necessary to document them all. The only source of history they have of this time period outside the legend of the Skyward Sword is few, nevermind that all they know of the legend itself is watered-down to a few details. The Kikwis, for example, are lost to history; the Sealed Grounds, formerly part of the capital of Hyrule when it was known as the original Temple of Time and now the revered Temple of the Sacred Sword (another temple was built to the current capital and was named Temple of Time) bears no semblance to how Link and Linkle describes the area. Nothing about this era thousands of years past were preserved for later generations. But this book...if she takes this book, would that affect time? Could her quest for knowledge inadvertently change a single piece of history?

She pushes that thought to the side. No matter how tempting it is, the mission comes first. And fortunately for her, the section titled "The Two Kingdoms" sounds very promising.

* * *

_Back in Hyrule, thousands of years in the present_

Alduin nods his head as he finishes reading Impa's written report of the happenings in the Eldin Caves. Setting the paper down on his desk, he stands up, looking to the captain of the special forces and the general of Hyrule's Army. "So this Volga is a traitor after all. How unfortunate but expected. He is one of them, after all."

"What shall we do, sire?" General Auru Lanayru asks. "If their goal is Her Majesty, they might attack here again with force."

"Agreed. General, I think it is time I finally heed your counsel. Mobilize the army. I expect the plans later today. What they don't know will be their doom. Meanwhile, we'll wait for some news from the northern forest." Acknowledging the king's commands, Auru bows and hurries out the room. Meanwhile, Alduin looks to Pipit who stands in distraught. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"I'm just worried, that's all. The enemy being near my hometown, that is."

"That is okay. Just put faith in _your_ gods that everything will come out okay."

Pipit frowns. No one ever has voiced such distaste of the Golden Goddess ever. "You...don't believe in the goddesses?"

Alduin chuckles as he glances up to a painting above the fireplace of the king's study. "See that painting. It was commission by the King Daphnes, the Unification King. In the center is the Triforce. Above it is the Golden Goddesses, surrounded in holy, heavenly light. Below that, the King himself with his hand touching the center, giving us the idea that, as he unified Hyrule, he unifies the power of the gods. Below him and the Triforce is darkness and monsters, and with the Triforce, Daphnes pushes it back. A great painting, is it not? Zelda's grandfather had it made and since then it has been up there. I enjoy it but find it ironic." He turns back to Pipit, dropping his smile. "Pipit, there is a fundamental law about deities. No matter how we feel about them, we must come to terms with two conclusions. A good god is not all-powerful, else there'll be no evil. An all-powerful god cannot be seen as all good, else we come upon our great moral conundrum of why the good suffer while the bad prospers. Of course, we're holding god to human moral standards, but it is the standards they set upon us. I'm not saying the all-powerful god is evil either, but they are 'just' gods. They are not all-mighty as we want them to be, nay are they as benevolent as they should. They are like their creation, to be exact. Imperfect and succumb to differing moralities. That creates a certain balance in the universe. Some good and bad suffer, some good and bad prospers. That is how we shall define those we set faith upon. There are no good gods, there are no all-powerful gods, there are just gods. That is what I've experienced in my life, Captain Pipit."

"But do you believe Din, Nayru, and Farore will do us harm? Every evil we know, that doesn't originate from them, but from Demise. Is he not evil?"

"Hmph. Live my life, Captain, and you'll learn one thing." He points to the painting again, telekinetically turning it upside down. "Evil doesn't come just from below. It comes from those who reign above. And who reigns up there? Gods. Where did Hyrule's great curse originate from? Above, when the Mortal Goddess and the Hero of the Sky came down, the chosen of Nayru and Farore. When Ganon was defeated and set to be executed, who saved him? Din, of course. If they were all-powerful, Demise's curse would not persist through history. Ganon would be eliminated. If they were good, they would not have created the Triforce in the first place, or let all the atrocities that happened in history be written as so. You ask why I don't put my faith in them? That is why. Faith...didn't help me back then."

Pipit, confused about his king's rant on the divine, glances back to the painting, seeing that the formerly yellow area around the goddesses is the same purple and black coloring that surrounds the monsters. "Um…is that all, Your Majesty?"

Alduin sighs, realizing that he might have spoken far too much. He turns around, walking to the great window behind his desk. "Sorry, Captain. It's just...something from my past coming up. But let's put that aside. With Impa's report, I am issuing out the army. Fire and water dragons, plus whatever element Dodonga controls, is not good. I'm not rescinding my order for your squadron, but I am placing you on standby as we agreed. I do not believe they'll attack outlying villages, so Ordon should be safe since Kakariko was unharmed. Whatever Impa finds in the great forest and Zora's Domain, I hope it is of use to us...and if I have a morsel of faith in the three left, I hope it is for good measure…"

* * *

_Back to the past_

Zelda appears in a cloud of smoke in front of Link and Linkle, startling the quiet pair. "Cucco's feathers, Your Highness! You could have made us fall!"

"Sorry, but I got great news!" Zelda holds up a stack of paper, handing them to Link.

"About the Knights?"

"Not exactly, but about the war itself between dragon-kind and mankind. Glossing over the less than important details, the only mention of the creation of the knights is a ritual performed by three dragons that sided with humanity. It is said that these dragons gifted seven individuals with seven different abilities; fire, water, light, shadow, earth, air, and time. Sound familiar?"

Linkle frowns. "Those are alike the Seven Sages."

"Yes. They each took a name after the seven most powerful dragons they fought against. Volga, after Volvalgia. Dodonga, after Dodongo. It doesn't speak of any of those dragons or the knights in that detail, but those two are accounted for. Volga has the power of fire, so if I had to guess, Dodonga possesses earth."

Link groans. "So that leaves five-at least to the three of us-unaccounted for. Possibly with the one having the power of time leading them all?"

"Quite possibly. The last important detail is that, as we know, they were sealed away by Hylia and the three dragons, first by stripping the dragon knight of time's power, then using the power of time against the knights, putting them in stasis. It is said that they were hidden away somewhere, with only the scales of the three dragons keeping their resting grounds hidden. Those scales were scattered across the land. They reside in each of the three realms of the world."

Link stands on the tiny platform the three sit on, sighing as he looks to the dark sky. "Do we have enough to return to the present? We have their origins, possibly what they're looking for, so we have enough to go back, right?"

"Wait," Linkle says. "We don't know what they want, besides vengeance obviously. These scales sealed them, but Dodonga is out and about. Volga got his power from the original Fire Dragon Knight, which means the seal has been broken for centuries at least. But it is clear that not all of them are free...but if they are, then maybe it isn't themselves they're looking for free. As far as we know, their true power is still kept away."

"_Overall, all of you are pathetic. I don't know who this Ganon was, but if he was beaten by you, he must have been pitiful himself. I am not even close to my true power."_ So it must be their power, which means Volga, as they know him, was unknowingly holding back. Zelda bites her lip at that mere suggestion. "That...sounds horrible." She looks to Link, nodding as she reaches into her pocket for the crystal Lana gave her. "We return to the present."

"How much time do you think has passed since we left?" Linkle says as she gets up.

"Probably a few days. A few more might pass before we actually return. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

_In the present Faron Woods_

Once upon a time, two young adults came here to assist the defense of the forest from monster forces while seeking the aid of the Great Deku Tree. Eight years later, those young adults return for the same goal, without an army, without true monsters invading, but an evil more ancient than any other they've faced.

Joshua drops off his horse, following Lana as she gazes at the village before them. The home of the Kokiri hasn't changed much in the last eight years, but it looks better than they left it after the battle with Wizzro. The Deku Tree, for example, has recovered from the burns it faced from the Dark Wizard.

Now they come here, eight years later, searching for some clue as to what and where these stones the Dragon Knights are. It is already expected the spirit will not know anything-this is long before his time-but in any case, they are also here to defend the forest from Volga and Dodonga, aware of the danger facing them.

This time, there will be no reinforcements...


	14. A Detailed Origin

_Castle Town_

"Pip, you alright?"

Pipit stands alone on the ramparts of the training grounds outside the castle. From above, he watches the new trainees participate in free training, most of them centered on a pair of rivaling knights. Hearing Sir Ralph and Sir Colin's arrival and the latter's voice startles the young captain, but he manages to face them without missing a beat.

"Colin, Ralph, what brings you here?"

"Karene's looking for you. Apparently you had lunch with her planned but missed it."

Pipit sighs and stretches out his yellow tunic. "Well...guess I'll make it up to her later."

Colin leans his back against the short stone sidewall. "You okay, sir? You look like you had a hell of a morning. Is it about Impa's report?"

"It didn't seem too bad, all things considered."

"No guys, the report is promising. Matter of fact, our forces are mobilizing as we speak. Hopefully Impa and Malon passes word to the Zoras about the Dragon Knight before it arrives, but I'm not too confident. Link and the Queen have been gone for what, five days now? That, plus the month since the first attack, and all we know is that these bastards are looking for two other stones." Pipit combs his hair with his hands as he straightens up and turns to Ralph. "It is the king that is stressing me out, however. Maybe it is me, but he doesn't seem too bothered by all this."

Ralph shrugs. "Well, as you said, they've been known for about a month, but only two small attacks on the Queen. Neither one has killed her, the Knights aren't attacking the villages, I say there might be a good reason he's only focusing on the capital."

"Yes, but… I don't like speaking ill of him, not because we are Link's friends but he is also our boss and a good man, but…" "_Evil doesn't come just from below. It comes from those who reign above. And who reigns up there? Gods." _"He has something strong against the goddesses. Not that it is important, but he literally ranted about them when I asked about his faith."

"I'm sure we all have once or twice," Colin says. "Nothing wrong with it, not like they will come down and kick our ass." He pats Pipit on the shoulder and pulls him down the path. "Chin up, Captain. Everything is gonna be fine. Link and the others will solve this before shit hit the fan. Even better, let's get away from here. Last time shit happened, Zelda and Impa were right here and Link was down there."

* * *

_Faron Woods_

Lanacia steps up to the base of the Great Deku Tree, her companion lagging far behind. She first believed it to be because of her and their past, but as she repeatedly looked back to him, his hesitation is due to a different part of their past. Joshua's inability to fight here in the battle eight years ago was due to his abilities being of the fire element, but when Wizzro burned the Great Deku Tree, Joshua was unable to control the flames. He was a conjurer of the element, not a manipulator.

The last 36 or so hours since Impa imparted this task to them had been not short of pleasant yet at the same time unpleasant. A mutual silence stayed between them unless it was necessary, which only include breaks for the horses or ending travel for the day. Nothing more, nothing less. Lana hated every moment of it, but the king is a closed shell. She would like to talk about the time between the last they saw of each other and the reunion, but every moment she has the words on her tongue, thoughts of him blaming her pop up. Might he not do so, yes, but the chances he will look at her with cold, burning hatred are much higher.

'Cia' laughs at her, while 'Lana' curls herself deeper within Lanacia's psyche. Lanacia tunes them both out in favor of an audience with the forest spirit. The Deku Tree appears to be sleeping, which one of the Kokiri remarked that he has been so for the greater part of the last eight years. The last time he was awake was right before a "girl with a compass" and a "Skull Kid with a scary mask" came to the forest. Luckily Lana has 'experience' with spirits, so she opens her tome to a page and chants out, "Ex profundissimum somnum, omnia erunt excitare. Videte vocem meam, et aperi oculos tuos (From the deepest sleep, all shall awaken. Heed my voice and open your eyes)."

Like an alarm clock buzzing loudly, Lana's spell awakens the Great Deku. He yawns with a mighty roar that echoes throughout the forest, then smacks his woody 'lips' and shuffles his 'facial hair.' Moving his eyes down, he spots the two humans below. "Ahh… How long has it been since we've last spoken, Guardian of Time?"

"Eight years, Great Deku. The war ended more than a year later."

"Eight years… I see much growth in the both of you. By the looks on your faces, I see this isn't a simple revisit. Has darkness returned to Hyrule?"

Lana slowly nods her head. "Yes. But not by Cia or by Ganondorf, but an evil that far predates the Demon King."

"I see. Then they have returned." Lana and Josh look up to the Great Deku in shock. They had expected him to not know of the knights, much less expect their return.

"How-"

"I know how much of a shock that must have been, considering I am as old as the Era of Time, but as my predecessor passed down his knowledge of his lifetime, so did his. I am but the third guardian of this forest, after the original Deku Tree and after the Water Dragon for which these woods are named after, Faron. Thus, the war between earth and sky is of knowledge to me."

"Then how many are there?" Joshua begins to say demandingly. "What do they want?"

"To answer those questions, let me tell you the history of the world before Demise, for it was the war between man and beast that sparked his campaign. You can say without a doubt that the war between light and dark began the day the dragons came from the heavens to unleash hell on earth. If it wasn't for them, Demise might've never come. Sit, close your eyes, and see the forgotten history of the world." Lana and Joshua share a short glance at each other, full of uncertainty. However, this is what they came for. They sit on the ground in a comfortable position and close their eyes in silence.

* * *

"_Long before the history as you know it began, the world Din crafted had just crafted was being blessed with life by Farore. Beings of every kind began to sprout upon the earth, from the smallest ant to the largest fish...and beyond. Two exceptional races dominated the world, the powerful dragons and the goddess' favored creation, humanity. Nayru, fearing that the dragons and the humans will war with each other, gave order and split the world between them. Humanity will rule the earth, dragons, the sky."  
_

The images of creation flash in the warriors' minds. Din shaping the world, Farore sprinkling life upon it. A multitude of large beasts and humans stand side by side while Nayru lifts the beasts towards the heavens, giving the dragons dominion of the skies. Between the races, clouds form a barrier, much like the barrier that'll bar Skyloft from the surface.

"_For many generations, peace between the two worlds flourished, since both were ignorant of the other. Dragons could see the surface but never had the will to venture below. Humans can see the sky but never had the desire to reach the sun. This was the order Nayru instilled to protect them. That order went uninterrupted until the gods made a serious error."_

"_What error is that?" _Lana asks._  
_

"_The Triforce. With the relic out in the world, it got into the hands of a dragon, the strongest of them all. The goddesses accepted him as a holder, gifting him one wish. That wish...broke Nayru's order."_The Triforce appears in front of a dragon, with the barrier between earth and sky breaking (represented by the clouds) breaking apart. From the sky, the dragons begin to descend. "_With the order broken, the descent was inevitable. At first, it was peaceful, for the skymongers were initially curious about their new surroundings. Humanity soon encounters the dragons and became fearful of the arriving species. A few dragons tried to peacefully persuade the humans that they could coexist, but that fragile peace broke when the strongest dragon made the first attack by burning down a temple of the gods."_

Fire spreads around the warriors' minds, with a church dedicated to Din collapsing. More fire pours down from the mouth of a dragon in flight as it soars over the town. Lana can feel Joshua's anger boils (his people worship the Sand Goddess, which is considered to be their religious moniker for Din. With the Triforce of Power usually being gifted to Gerudo males, the affiliation between the Gerudo and Din is comparable to the Hylians and Hylia), raging like the fire in the visions. "_How dare they!"  
_

"_How dare they do so indeed. It wasn't long before the war ignited, and it went on for several long years without an end in sight. The dragons, falling into internal disorder as the war proceeds, were bringing humanity to the brink of total defeat. Then, eight years after the war began, two important figures joined humanity. One, being Hylia herself. Disgruntled with the inaction of her sisters' she forsakes her place in the heavens for aiding humanity. With the goddess on their side, humanity began to rally, but as powerful Hylia was, she was equal to the most brutal of dragons, the Royal Seven. You know these dragons from the monstrous knockoffs you've faced before or heard of in legend, but once upon a time, they were intelligent terrors. Their names are Dodongo, Argorok, Volvagia, Molgera, Morpheel, Gleeok, and the strongest dragon of all, Aquamentus. Their powers were so great that Hylia couldn't defeat even one herself, neither could her personal band of warriors, the original Sheikah. So she chose a champion of humanity to aid her."_

"_Wait. They… You're telling me that-"  
_

"_Yes, they knew of the First Hero because this is when he appeared." _The silhouettes of three people, distinctively Hylia (as she looks like Zelda). The First Hero (dressed like Link) and a third warrior (probably the original Impa who Hylia left on earth until she returned as the Mortal Goddess) face off against seven larger silhouettes, the Royal Seven. "_Despite the efforts of the Hero and Goddess, they were still unable to fell one of the seven, but humanity were now equal to their enemy. While both sides fought, the goddess and three dragons that sided with humanity engaged in a secret plan. Seven volunteers were subjected to transmutation magic, in a bid to engineer human-dragon hybrids. With a scale from each dragon implanted in each, the hybrids were created successfully. The strongest of them was given the power of time, while the other six were left to the elements of earth, air, fire, water, light, and shadow. One by one, each knight tackled one of the Seven Royals, defeating them in combat. To mark such victory, they named themselves after the dragons; Dodonga, Arguro, Valgia, Mogera, Morpheus, Glero, and Aquamenta. The war ended not much soon after Aquamentus' defeat, and the seven knights were hailed as heroes."_

"_Here comes the 'but then.'"_

"_Yes. As time passed, the aggressive tendencies of the dragon genetics within began to become more prominent, invoking the seven to seek out battle. What started out as small thirsts for a fight became bloodlust for battle, so powerful that they even challenge Hylia for her divinity. Hylia accepted on the condition all seven face her at once, so in their lust, they fought Hylia, only to fall right into her trap. With the three dragons, she stripped Aqumenta of his ability to manipulate time, and turned it against the knights, putting them in stasis. Using their largest scale, the dragons sealed the time power and scattered the scales, hoping that no one will ever find them and release the dragon knights, who themselves were scattered. However, the powers of the other six still thrived into some of the dangers of Hyrule. Dodonga, the Earth Knight, is responsible for the Dodongo species thriving, and it can be said that the powerful King Dodongos and the like today is his spawn. Valgia, the original Knight of Fire, gave rise to the lizards. Morpheus, Knight of Water, the dangers of the waters, especially Morpha and a reincarnated Morpheel. Mogera, the Knight of Air, the beasts of the desert. As for what Arguro and Glero, Knights of Shadow and Light, contributed, that's up to debate. However, if the current Volga was created five hundred years ago from Valgia, then the seal has been weakening for centuries."_

* * *

The vision ends with the seven being sealed away, returning Lana and Josh to the real world. Lana sighs as she stands up, dissuaded that her ability to look at time wasn't hampered by a distance of hundreds of thousands of years, but just a couple few between the dragons and Demise. Why couldn't she see it?

"We know of Morpheus and Dodonga, so the seal held up for the others until now. What affected it?"

"That I do not know. The old magic, strong as it is, must have worn off. But if they found one and destroyed it, then it could be that as well. Did Volga find one and release Dodonga and Morpheus?"

Josh shakes his head. "No. They just found the first scale, a ruby by the looks of it, but it isn't a Spiritual Stone. So whatever the other two are like, one of them is here. If you don't have it, that means it is elsewhere in these woods… Lana."

That wakes her from her inner thoughts. "Hm?"

"Do you have a spell that can dowse for specific magic? I think that if we search for its signal, we might be able to pinpoint the second scale."

"Let's see." Lanacia holds her tomes, letting the pages flip automatically in search of such a spell. The flipping stops about three-fourths into the book, so Lana scroll searches the two pages until she finds the spell she is looking for. "Yes, I do have a spell like that. It's...oh." The name of the spell reminds Lanacia of a day in the past, when Lana (the old one) and Joshua met a young girl in the midst of battle. That girl had a butterfly that leads one to their heart's desire, which for them lead to Midna. It lead Midna to Cia, and one the butterfly was retaken by Lana, it led the group to the Twilight Realm.

"Lana?" She blinks, turning to Joshua. He looks at her with some concern, but for the first time since she got injured at Hyrule Castle, he looks at her with something other than indifference. She quickly reminds herself (or Cia does) that he isn't concerned for her, but for what purpose she serves, and that's finding the scale within the woods.

"I'm fine," she says as she looks back in the book. "Agitha's Butterfly is the spell."

"Agitha… That butterfly was said to find anything, right?"

She nods. "Yes. This spell should work the same." She turns to the Great Deku, bowing in respect. "Thank you, Great Deku. With all this information, we might be able to stop the knights before all seven are released."

"May the goddesses be with us..."

* * *

"Agitha est Papilio, qui ducit ad quid quaerere, quaero cor meum et dirige semitam meam in via, quid cupiam. (Agitha's Butterfly, who leads one to what they seek, search my heart and direct my path to what I desire)" A small light leaves the pages of Lana's tome, shaping itself into a butterfly. It flutters over Lana's heart for a few seconds before it takes off deeper in the woods. "There it goes."

"Let's not lose sight of it." Joshua snaps his horse's reins and heads after the butterfly, Lana following closely behind. As they'll later figure out, the butterfly takes them to the east, in the direction of the Temple of Souls, where the Scale of the Water Dragon, Faron, resides right under the Guardian of Time's nose.

Known to her and the Gerudo King, they suspect that Volga and Dodonga will meet them there. Unbeknownst to them, the Dragon Knights are following them above the treeline...


	15. Fighting For His Pride

_Eight years ago, Temple of Souls_

The two royals entered into a short test of strength as the prince immediately pulled back. Switching the Magic Rod from the ax to the flamethrower configuration, Joshua unleashes a blast of flames, but Ganon wouldn't burn. So he changes the flames to a fire whirlwind to blow the larger man back. Before Ganondorf lands, Joshua charges again with the double-blade ax configuration. "HIYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ganondorf, however, is one step ahead, firing and hitting his successor with a strong blast of dark magic. With a cry, Joshua is knocked hard on the ground, almost losing consciousness. "Hahahaha, what a pitiful sight. You bear the Triforce of Power, yet you won't use it. Why?"

The prince struggles to stand, so he decides to speak. "So I won't be like you."

"Me?"

"I will not be a power-hungry warlord who doesn't know how to die. I won't become ruled by greed. I won't become another nightmare for our people." He raised his head, flaring his teeth at Ganondorf. "I won't become a pig like you. That's because I am stronger than you."

Ganondorf stops moving and looks at the prince, a snicker unleashing. He lets it go and leans his head back as he roars in laughter. Josh's grimace fell into confusion as he returns to his battle stance. "This is foolishness! You think you're stronger than me?" Creating a large, boarlike shadow, Ganondorf swipes the prince from one end of the garden to the other. "Ha ha ha. How dismally depressing. Would you care to struggle further?" Walking to the downed prince, he picks him up and throws him into the statue of the child Hero of Time. "Always hated that kid. His talk of an alternate future bored me." He picks Joshua up again and throws him into the wolf statue. "Wolves are such dirty animals."

"You...would know."

"Although I would admit, the Twilight Princess was very beautiful. Could've been a bride. Of all the things we could do before I kill her with my hands. Hell, even the Princess of Light would be delicious. But somehow, I have a craving for the color blue."

Joshua's pain immediately subsides at that very moment. Ganondorf's words send the beaten and bloodied prince into an unbridled rage. The Triforce of Power shines brightly as a red light surrounds the prince as he gets to his feet. "No! You will not get near her or anyone!"

* * *

_Present Day, Joshua_

The Temple of Souls, Lana's home. From how Joshua remembers the mansion as a museum dedicated to the Hero is much different eight years later. For one, the sun, now lowering in the sky, shines through the white clouds, giving the temple a much more inviting look than the purple skies that used to swirl above. The statues dedicated to the Hero of Sky, Time, and Twilight are gone, making the place less of a reminder of Cia. if Josh could call it anything, it looks more like a royal retreat in the forest now.

And the Goddess Butterfly lead them here, of all places. Facing the leading Lana, he sees the same confusion on her face. The second scale, from the ancient Earth Dragon for which the forest is named after, is in this very location. Her domain for over half a millennium houses one of Hyrule's most ancient secrets, and the Guardian of Time never knew it. It's bad enough she cannot see that time period in great detail.

Questioning the Goddess Butterfly's path is folly. Agitha said it herself, the insect leads one to their desire without error, and they both desired the location of the Faron's scale. It is with that faith that both of them drop off their horses and walk through the garden of the Temple of Souls. The butterfly hovers over them slowly, as it is appreciating the rose bushes that line the walkways. As beautiful as it is, his battle with Ganondorf here still haunts him.

"You're on edge," Lana says, breaking the silence between them since leaving the Kokiri Village.

"Of course," Joshua responds. His right hand unconsciously twitches in anticipation, ready to call for the Trident of Power at the first sign of danger. The King of Thieves is no stranger to hidden danger, for a good thief assumes he's always being followed. Once upon a time, the enemy was always ahead of them; now they trail behind, ready to strike at any moment. "You know they had to follow us."

"I already know they are. I recognize Volga's presence anywhere in the world right now. He has another with him, Dodonga."

"Then let's hurry. The quicker we find the scale, the quicker we can return to Impa. I just hope she gets to the Domain in time." Impa's true route is Zora's Domain, but only to serve as a distraction. Lana's hypothesis that the scale of Lanayru, the Lightning Dragon, is instead in Gerudo will be investigated once the three reunite, but until Josh and Lana give the signal, Impa, along with Malon, will reside in Zora's Domain and lure Morpheus, the Dragon Knight of Water, there.

Once at the front doors to the massive temple, Lana holds her hands on the wooden barriers. A glyph glows in response, and the doors recede in response. The foyer, with a large red carpet and two sets of staircases, is as Joshua remembers, but as on the outside, all traces of Cia are gone. If anything, it looks like the place was built yesterday. "What you do with all the pictures of Link?"

"Burned them. Best thing I thought to do with them. Helped to erase my foolishness that I could ever be with the Hero. Link, Zelda, I watched their love through countless tales, why would I think this time would be different? And then..."

He knew what stopped her, and for the slightest moment, he felt a tug on a heartstring. Joshua stops at the bottom of the right staircase, dropping his head. "Who...no, which are you? Are you more Lana or more Cia? Just one, or equally both?"

Lana, halfway up the stairs, turns back slowly. "Both equally. They were my light and darkness when they formed, so light and darkness merged again. Even at her redemption, Cia was still my lingering darkness. In other words, you were not wrong back then. Hence why Lana merged back with her to recreate me. But instead of one singular person as I once was, I am three people with different ideas, different likes, different pursuits of happiness. I guess it is like having an angel and a devil on your shoulders at all times, perhaps."

"I see." Joshua drops the matter there, catching up to Lana on the second floor. Nearby, the Goddess Butterfly hovers in front of another set of sealed doors, which leads inside to Lana's chambers.

"So it's in here. Literally right under my nose for half a millennium." Lana softly grazes her hand on the double doors. "I thought about why I can't visualize that era. It must be some interference from the divine. I never had much reason to look past the war between Hylia and Demise, so I never actually saw the time before. So when I tried, only getting those broken images, I believed it to be a limitation of my power. But with the knowledge that it took place only a decade before the war, now I think it isn't I can't see it, but because no one is meant to. I wonder who, for whatever reason, decided to hide this period. My predecessor? Hers? The gods?"

"Whatever reason it is, it doesn't matter anyway. With Link already back in the past, they have a good chance to discover history anyway. Besides, we don't have a moment to think about this." Lana looks up to Joshua, seeing him arc his head slightly to look behind them. If that gesture means anything, it is an incoming danger. Stretching his right arm out, Joshua summons the Trident of Power, stepping to the railing to overlook the foyer. "Get the scale, then get out of here," he says to her softly but firmly. She nods and proceeds to unseal the door while Joshua steps to the rail and looks down to the bottom floor. As he sensed, the Dragon Knights have finally shown themselves. Breaking into one of his old habits, Joshua decides to toy with the dragons to buy Lana some time. "Well, well, well, how does it feel to be back here, Volga? If I remember correctly, this was your girlfriend's house. At which moment, or shall I say at 'witch' moment did you realize she was wet as a Zora for the Hero, not you?"

Volga snarls. "You can quit the games, Gerudo. We're here for the scale."

Joshua chuckles. "What makes you think we know where it is? If you lost a scale, there's plenty in the Domain. No, wait, I think your dragon forms will suffice. Dodongo and Volvagia have scales, right?"

Dondonga sneers at the Gerudo King. "So why are you here, vasiliás, if not for the same thing we are. We've traced it here, I bet you have too."

"Well, even if that's true, I am with the lady of the house and, well I don't about you guys, but I haven't had sex in a few years. Dodonga, it's been millennia for you. You've probably got a serious urging going on. Tell you what, since we're all men here, you two leave and let me get my groove on, or you guys can be dicks and stay." "_Lana, please tell me you found it."_

"_As I said, it's been right under my nose this entire time. I'll explain later, but first… I have to know if my prediction is correct."_

Joshua sighs. "_You're going to look for the last one?"_

"_Yes."_

"_...Make it count then." _Seeing the Dragon Knights haven't removed themselves, Joshua throws the trident in front of them, reappearing beside it from a blue rift in space. Picking up the weapon, he gives it a few swings before turning to the Dragon Knights. "Last we meet, Dodonga, you insulted me. Let me tell you something about Gerudo kings...our power is absolute and we don't take insults to our power kindly. That's one thing Ganondorf and I do agree on, and as one of his many successors, it is my duty to..uphold the reputation." Electricity crackles around Joshua's body as he leaps forward, only giving Dodonga a second to react before drop-kicking the Earth Dragon out the temple. Landing on his feet, Joshua blocks Volga's strike. "So you reject your humanity, Volga? I believe the Hero of Time has a stone mask for your, traitor!"

"I haven't been a human for five hundred years. I have been a fool to maintain it." Volga kicks Joshua, making the king loses some balance which he compensates for flight. Throwing his left arm out, Joshua charges an orb of electricity and fires it. Volga batters it to the side with ease. "You have grown weaker in the last eight years. A younger you would have scathed me at least with that."

"I'll show you!" Joshua clicks his tongue in annoyance as he lands and rushes Volga. Volga dodges the two thrusts of the trident, but Joshua manages to catch the Dragon Knight lacking in footwork as he kicks the back of Volga's legs. Grounding his opponent, Joshua twirls the trident downward, but before he can make any move, he's grabbed by a sharp talon and thrown back far, landing in what they called during the war the "Southeast Keep". Groaning as he picks himself up, Joshua looks up to see the Earth Dragon's half-metamorphosis. Like Volga, he has wings, but a noticeable difference is the shards of red crystals down Dodonga's spine. Much like the monster named after him (or the one he stole the name from), Dodonga armor glitters like pure gold, blinding the Gerudo King.

"No, it is you who underestimate us. This vasiliá daímona you speak of, if he was beaten by chumps like you, what does that say? He's pathetic. How this 'powerful' man terrorized this land so many times in our absence is beyond me, but we Dragon Knights know true power. We watched it fall from the sky, raze our homes, burn our people, and we had to become this to fight back. It was we, not the theoús, not the íroas, who saved Hyrule!" He holds his sword out to the Gerudo, still kneeling. "You know nothing about how it feels to be betrayed after you risk your life to save the world. To have your brothers and sisters caged up and scattered for eternity...it is a crime Hyrule must pay for with fire."

Joshua ducks under Dodonga's lunge and barely escapes his fireball blast. Grimacing at the pain shooting up his right side (a rib or two are definitely in a painful condition), Joshua stands up and begins to ponder how to fight the Dragons. His abilities in healing are marginally inept compared to his combative abilities, so if he is to heal, he'll have to rely on physical strength while dedicating most of his magic to healing. The last seven years of peace haven't given him a reason to train in it. But to face Dodonga and Volga, physical strength alone won't cut it. Even though the Trident has its own mana, Joshua has rarely used it since being awarded it. But another weapon in his arsenal shall even the odds long enough for Lana to hopefully be done. "If you knew my people's struggle since Ganondorf's first insurrection, you would know just how much we've suffered. Maybe not as much as you, but we can relate. The Hylians are assholes, their patron goddess is no better. But even though I haven't spoken to them in years, you've threatened my Hylian comrades. The Zoras, the Gorons, you've threatened them, even following us into the forest threatens the children of the woods. My people aren't exempt from this fire of yours...so I'll fight fire with fire!" The Trident is replaced with the new and improved Magic Rod, stronger than the original form Joshua used years ago. Changing it to the double-blade ax form, Josh's aura ignites with fire along with more crackling from the implanting lightning affinity of the weapon. He leaps towards Dodonga, throwing the ax towards the Dragon to unfocus him before landing and gripping the floating ax to go on the attack. Dodonga, however, manages to keep up.

Dodonga leaps back and morphs his hand to a talon. He grazes the floor, throwing tiles and other debris Joshua's way. Joshua leaps through the veil, changing the battleax to a much larger staff and emitting a powerful blast of energy at Dodonga. The knight is launched back up the northern hallway as the ball of energy explodes. Josh chuckles to himself as smoke blinds him to the sight of Dodonga. "Heh. There's no way you didn't…" Joshua's jaw drop as red eyes shines through the smoke. It is immediately pushed away to reveal Dodonga dusting off his shoulder smugly. From the strongest weapon in his arsenal… Dodonga...didn't suffer a single scratch?

"Try harder." Dodonga begins to slowly walk down the corridor back to Joshua, who peppers the Dragon Knight with shots from the Magic Rod's normal form. That's when he's once more grabbed from behind, thrown in the ground violently face first, then on his back. Discarded like an unwanted doll, Joshua lies in immobilizing pain as the knights gather above him. The air in the room suddenly shifts, and as Josh looks up, he realizes this maneuver all too well. King Dodongo's strongest attack is preceded by suction of air. Reaching into his pockets, Josh manages to find a bomb and ignite it, throwing it up to catch the updraft. He hears Volga call out a warning, but it is too late as the bomb explodes in front of the knights'. Using the bomb's explosion as a means of escape, Josh summons a fire dragon from the rod and sweeps out the keep towards the foyer.

"Lana, please… Please be ready." As he comes to the foyer, he sees Lana there, lying on the floor unconscious. No… Did he… He left Volga here and had forgotten about him. Volga must have… Landing by Lana, who is hurt but retains her consciousness, Joshua turns back to the Southeast Keep. The presence of the Knights are gone, and with them, the Earth Scale. They now have two in possession. Biting his lip, he holds Lana in his arms. Once again at the Temple of Souls, he failed to protect a precious artifact from the enemy in battle, and now he failed to protect Lana. Somewhere, deep in his psyche that threatens to bubble up, the latter fact hurts more.

But they only need one. There's a chance Lana found where the Lightning Scale is. If so… Impa must be warned. "Impa, I hope you can hear me...we've failed. Volga and Dodonga have the Earth Scale. If they're going anywhere, it is to the Domain to join with the other. Be warned… I wasn't powerful enough, and neither was Lana." Looking down at Lana's right hand, he sees the faded Triforce of Power. It calls to him, its true master. Lana is vulnerable right now, he can take back what is rightfully his. With its power, there's no one equal except Link and Zelda.

"Jo… Josh…" Lana's voice gains his attention, so he looks into her worried purple eyes.

"Hey."

"Volga… He took it. He took the scale."

"I know. They're gone." Setting her back down, Joshua drops on the floor next to her. "They're too strong. I just warned Impa, but I don't even know if I even connected to her, heh."

"Are they really too strong?"

"Yes."

"The Joshua I know never said that." Lana faces Joshua, her eyes set on his. "He never admitted he was too weak, even when he was beaten. He got up and fought even harder next time. I never knew what drove him, his pride as a Gerudo, his ego as a prince, his desire to protect his homeland, or what is in his heart...but it made him more powerful than any of us. It was why I… I mean, it was why Lana loved you...and why Cia respected you, as you two are more alike than you think."

Joshua turns away, fighting the rising feelings he put down years prior. To combat them, he focused on the mission. "Did you find the scale? Is it in the desert?"

Slowly, she nods. "Yes. It is in the desert, in Fortuna. Right above your throne."

"What?" Joshua growls in anger. It is one thing to be in the desert, but to allow Hylians into the capital city? If the knights figure out where the scale truly is… Riju is going to kill him. "...Fuck."


	16. Mobilization

_Lake Hylia_

_"Impa, I hope you can hear me...we've failed. Volga and Dodonga have the Earth Scale. If they're going anywhere, it is to the Domain to join with the other. Be warned… I wasn't powerful enough, and neither was Lana."_

That message rings in Impa's ears for minutes as she looks at the crystal lake underneath the setting sun. She has been unable to reestablish contact with Lanacia and Joshua in the past hour, but it has been for naught. With them out of commision, Impa has only two choices; one, to stay here and deal with the Dragon Knights; two, head to Gerudo without Joshua in tow. The first is the best option, she knows one knight is close by, the others on route, while the second is a political disaster if she gets in or the dragons get there first. She has no choice but to wait.

Hearing the beating of hooves on the grassy plains bordering Lake Hylia, Impa turns to the arrival of Malon Ranch-Pago, a member of Ordon unit and wife one of the members, Colin Pago. A strong-willed woman, given her background as the daughter of Ordon's largest ranch and supplier of its second homegrown delicacy, Lon Lon Milk. Her red hair dances like flames in the breeze, suppressed by cold blue irises. However, she's the nicest of the five, a side effect of caring for animals her entire life. In times like these, it is hard to maintain such a personality, but somehow Malon kept it through one war and eight years of service to the Queen. Impa prays she maintains it now. If she does, Malon will be an excellent mother in the future...something Impa wishes she could be right now. "What news is there from Deya?"

"Same as this morning. No sight of anything weird."

Impa sighs. Deya Village is the closest Hylian village to Zora's Domain. There's no possible way Morpheus can head here to Lake Hylia or the upper part of the Domain without being seen. "Shit. To add to this, Volga has the Earth Scale, beat Lana and Josh for it. This is getting worse."

"His Majesty was defeated? Lana too, with the Triforce of Power? They're the strongest of us, what does this mean?"

"Joshua is still the strongest without a Triforce, but Lanacia has not used the Triforce to that degree since Cia. I believe she is holding back for that reason, but… I think Joshua is the right choice for it."

Malon chuckles. "Giving a Gerudo King the Triforce of Power, that's quite the issue, even if it is one of the good ones."

Impa smiles. "I would never hear the end of it from my mother. Anyway, anything about the capital?"

Malon folds her arms across her tunic. "Yes. The capital is on lockdown. King Alduin, if I may speak freely, finally gained some sense."

"You know I only represent the Queen, right?"

"Just trying to be respectful." Malon bends down to pick up a rock, rubbing off the dirt with her thumb. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Without Zelda back, your team defending the king, Josh and Lana possibly recuperating, I don't know what to do. An easy solution is to hope and pray."

"Maybe we should get more help." Malon throws the rock, watching it skip over the lake's surface. "I mean, out of the eleven of us, Link, Linkle, and we in Ordon Unit are magically inept. Link's saving grace is the Triforce of Courage, so that makes six people who can't really fight these knights on their level. That leaves you, Joshua, and the three with Triforces. Lana won't use hers, Link and Zelda aren't back, Joshua has been beaten, and you have a slight advantage with your Water magic but Volga did almost win. If I must say it, our chances suck."

Impa sighs as the rock drops beneath the surface. "We don't even know what these scales are for. Maybe the others know, but what will happen when they're gathered is unknown. My only idea is to stay here and hope Joshua can get home in time."

Malon fishes in her pocket for her Gossip Stone, a magical rock that allows long-distance communication. Since Ordon Unit cannot use magic naturally, this stone allows them to communicate over large distances. She simply tosses it up in the air. "I hope so."

* * *

_1.5 hours ago, Hyrule Castle_

"General Lanayru." Colin finds the aged General of the Hyrulean Army sitting in his office outside the training grounds. The officer keeps his eyes on the parchment he writes on, gesturing the younger man to come inside. Taking a seat, Colin watches as his senior officer places his quill back in the ink bottle, stamps the parchment, and rolls it. Placing it to the side, he turns his weathering face to Colin.

"What brings you here today, Sir Poga? Does His Majesty have more orders for me?"

"No, sir. This is more...of a social visit. If you have time, that is?"

"Of course I do, for you kids. I owe it to your father, after all. Well, except for Link, the sly bastard. Comes here, says nothing to me."

Colin smiles. "That's the general consensus, sir. As for my visit, it pertains to… His Majesty."

Auru lifts an eyebrow, then sighs as he leans back in his chair. "His decision to finally be on alarm ransacks your mind too? You aren't alone. For a month I've been trying to get him and Her Majesty to do so. No offense to them, but can we trust the Hero and the Gerudo this time around as much as we did then? Joshua will serve his interests as the Gerudo King first, Link will serve Hyrule's people, not its royalty. If Zelda and Alduin's interests conflict, they're not in. That's why I wanted to raise the army. Two attacks now, five days without Her Highness, and I finally get my desire, but with consequence."

"Consequence?"

"Yes. Our army is half a million strong, but if I send out troops to every corner of the country, including the Gorons to Eldin, the few Gerudo we have back to the desert, and the Zoras to the Domain, we lose three-fourths of our fighting force in the capital. I can't do anything about the non-Hylian forces, they're now under command of the regional leaderships, but our people...Do I send more soldiers to Kakariko and Rauru, just to have more troops close to the capital? Do I seek to protect villages like Deya and Ordon on the outskirts of our territory? Do I protect Hateno, our most vital trade hub, or do I go for Mido and protect the ports? This is not like Cia at all. That war, she came directly to us, off guard, but we had the forces. She didn't care about the towns, just her simple goal. We don't know the goal of these monsters."

"Actually," Colin interrupts, "That is why I'm here. Your wife comes with a message."

"Oh really? For me or our little ball of energy that keeps bothering the kitchen staff?"

"Paya is a sweet little girl. You are only in your mid-forties and just stick her on Karene and Malon all the time."

"_Only_. Besides, Karene and Malon accepts the duty and love it. Anyway, what's the message?"

"Oh. Speaking of Malon, she and Impa ventured to the Domain. Joshua and Lana are heading to the forest, as you already know from earlier today. But what Pipit didn't speak of is what the dragons are looking for. Three stones, to be exact. One of them is with the knights. Another is thought to be in the Faron Woods, and the third...Gerudo territory.

"Then why is Impa-and the dragons- headed for the Domain"

"In their time, the desert was a sea. Zora's Domain is where the water is. It makes sense for both parties to head there. Impa's banking on the knowledge that the dragons, especially Volga, doesn't know all too well the history of the Era of Sky."

Auru nods as he strokes his chin. "Smart, Impa is. And with that, I have an idea." Auru begins placing pins on the map stretch on his desk along the eastern border of Hylian territory from Kakariko to Castletown. A few pins make it to the north and west, but the vast majority line the border between Hylia and Gerudo. "The majority of the marching army will stake out the desert border, keeping us in line with the women but allowing us to respond quickly when those warriors arrive. I'll deal with whoever leading the Gerudo in their king's absence. The capital will have its protection, but if anything is to happen, troops in Rauru and Hateno will be able to arrive quickly here. I will leave Commander Ashei in my place, under the king's command, of course. Now to get these plans approved by him."

* * *

_Present moment…_

Colin along with the rest of his team and the commander watch from the castle walls as the Hyrulean Army leaves Castletown in a hurry. With the king's order earlier in the day, the grand army has had time to prepare. They will travel as far as they can with the remaining daylight before setting camp, then in the morning, the army will separate into multiple groups, heading to the villages of Hyrule or to the Hylia-Gerudo border.

"Well, Ashei, you have your plate full now," Ralph says to Commander Ashei. "I just hope whatever the general is thinking pays off."

"What could he be banking on, then?" Karene questions. "By lining the army outside the desert, it is almost like threatening war. With their king in Hylia, the presence of the army can mean only one thing to the Gerudo-he's captured or worse."

"Forget his plan, how did he convince His Majesty of this?" Ashei folds her arms and looks at Colin. "You were with him, yeah?"  
"Not when he met with the king. I don't know his game plan either. All I told him was that Impa and Malon were in Lanayru, and he decides to do this. Oh, and the reason for their presence there."

"So he plans on the knights heading there?" Pipit leans forward on the wall, twiddling his fingers. "We haven't heard from Impa, which means something else is up. Maybe Josh and Lana got the Earth Scale first and joined Impa. Maybe...there's something else at work." Sighing, he stands up, just in time to see King Alduin approach the group of five. They proceed to bow, but the king calls them off.

"No need, my friends. Like you, I'm just a spectator of the might of Hylia, Eldin, and Lanayru. The glorious Hyrulean Army. I wasn't here last time the army took to Hyrule Field, being that of a lesser noble house and all. It took days for my estate to get news of the attack of Cia. Oh, right, there was Ganondorf, in which I wonder how it was to watch the battle instead of evacuating the city." Folding his arms behind his back, Alduin stares at the spectacle with a forlorn stare. "Hyrule is back at war once more. I had hopes Impa could resolve this without us going this far. War is nothing but a nasty affair. Families will be destroyed in the name of Hyrule and the gods...those who die are martyrs, those who return are made as heroes. I wonder how heroes are treated by royalty after wartime. Decorated with medals and honors, or maybe sent into exile… Link and Joshua might know best."

"Your Majesty," Ralph interrupts the king, "what is the general thinking about sending most of the force to Gerudo?"

"To bait the knights, of course," Alduin says, dropping the frown setting on his face. "If the army moves towards the desert, the knights will think there's something of importance there. It is a dangerous plan, but I'm sure Auru has various countermeasures. It is why I approved it. I trust the general with his choices. It is his choices, after all, that kept Cia's forces from completely overtaking Hyrule in the first place." He turns to the soldiers, all except Ashei looking quite mortified. "Oh, is there something wrong?"

"No, Your Majesty," Pipit says quickly as he resets his face. He looks to the others, staring at them until they do the same and resume gazing at the procession below. Reaching into his pocket, he taps his thumb repeatedly against the Gossip Stone inside, directing his 'call' to Malon and hoping she'll get the warning. Beside him, Colin silently curses himself.

Impa shouldn't have told them to tell the general. Even if his plan works, it poses a huge risk to both Hylian and Gerudo lives.

* * *

_Lake Hylia_

"Impa." Impa looks down to the shorter woman, Malon holding her blinking Gossip Stone. Whoever is causing the blinking isn't vocally speaking, but the taps are a coded message in signs of trouble. Since the rest of Ordon Unit is in the capital, that means something bad is going on.

Impa narrows her eyes in critical thinking of possible situations. "There's little to no possibility Castletown is under attack."

"Then maybe it is the army being mobilized. That would make sense, given that King Alduin and General Auru knows the details of our situation." Malon places the stone in her pockets. "But that doesn't constitute a warning...unless the trouble is the army."

"Hmm... Oh. So he's headed for the desert...in hopes to lure the Dragon Knights there." Impa sighs and turns for her horse, Malon following behind. "We have no time to lose. It'll take us three days to get to the border, two if we push it." Just as they reach their horses, water sprays all around them, as if a big fish just exited its watery home. However, as Impa's senses immediately go haywire, she knows the cause is not an enormous fish. Her right-hand shoots up to the hilt of her large sword, throwing her left in front of Malon. Whether by coincidental timing or divine intervention, the Dragon Knight of Water, Morpheus, finally appears.

And he's not alone.

Gasping for air, it is a moment before Morpheus spots the Hyruleans nearby. Chuckling, he looks to the stone statue at his feet, holding his hand at its chest. "Well, this is not anything short of a surprise. I've been in these waters for an entire day, rejuvenating my power lost over thousands of years sweating in the Eldin region, and I find our last brother. Now, Impa, is that right? The kidemónas? Your kind is quite the preservative type. Multiple chances of going extinct, multiple times regaining numbers. In my time, your group was just created, dedicated to protecting Her Grace."

"Then you know that I won't let you accomplish whatever you're planning with the stones quite easily then." Impa waves her free hand, summoning water spears around her. She launches them as a test, which Morpheus passes easily as he disintegrates the attack with ease. He doesn't expect the yellow blast of light appearing right afterward. While he's stunned, Impa nods to Malon. "I'll catch up."

"Yes ma'am!" Malon leaps on her horse and rides off quickly. Impa turns back and dash attacks Morpheus, kicking him back in the lake. He resurfaces a moment later, landing perfectly on the surface of Lake Hylia, growling (or the aquatic equivalent of it) as Impa strides on the water surface as well.

"Bitch."

"Not the first time I've been called that by one of your kind. Your element is water, as it is mine, however, my sword, Biggoron's Sunblade, has the added power of light." She cuts her blade across the water's surface, causing multiple waves to rise along the ripples. Morpheus leaps back in the air and soars towards Impa. Summoning a three-pronged spear similar to Volga's, Morpheus holds it forward as he skims the water's surface at high speed. Believing she will not be able to defend against her opponent's attack (nor wanting to draw out a fight she knows she cannot win without expending herself), Impa vanishes with a flash of light.

As she reappears on solid ground, she watches as Morpheus loses his balance, crashing on the shore. Impa holds a short smile as she walks towards the statue of the 'brother' Dragon Knight. She has no clue who it is but based on Morpheus' time inside Lake Hylia before now, they are very weak upon awakening. This might be the only knight they capture. As she hears Morpheus stirring, Impa quickly calls for Pipit through the Gossip Stone. "Pipit! I'm coming to you now!"

Morpheus stands up, spots Impa with his fellow knight, and charges a blast in fear. "Aquamenta!" Impa performs the teleportation spell, but not before the statue takes a hit from the attack. She and the statue warp through space, landing moments later on the ramparts of Hyrule Castle, surprising the group around her.

"Impa?"

"What are you doing here?"

"No time!" she shouts. She watches as the stone underneath her hand begins to crack. Morpheus's attack must have been a way to undo the seal on the knights, which if so, this one is about to awaken. "Get this one to the dungeons now before he wakes. If he does, knock him out." Ordon Unit and Ashei grabs the unsealing knight and rushes off the ramparts. Sighing, Impa stands up, rolling her shoulders. Despite the natural ability of a Sheikah, the Hylian side of her feels herself getting too old for such excitement.

"Seems everything is not going to plan, Lady Impa." Impa turns to King Alduin, who nonchalantly stares at the city around the castle.

"Alduin, what are you doing? Did you send the army to the desert?"

"Auru did. I approved. Is there a reason I shouldn't have done so?" Impa so wanted to tell him, but keeps that information to herself. Alduin sighs in annoyance, finally looking at Impa with furious green eyes. "I am no fool, Impa. You might think I am beneath Zelda in the head, that I don't know that because you voted for me to become king instead of Link doesn't mean you truly wish for him to be in my place. I know you do. I know you faked this role of loyalty each and every day. But there's something in the desert that the Knights are after, something that you don't wish to tell me. I know why. How ironic is it that Castletown has been safe since Zelda's disappearance, how ironic that both times the enemy has appeared here they only attacked Zelda. So you suspect that I am a traitor, huh?" He steps over to Impa, looking at her straight in her red eyes. Only three men in her life are her height and have the balls to get in her face as such. Joshua, Link, and now Alduin.

But unlike the other two, where she can step up to them as well, Impa almost takes a step back. "And what if I do?"

"If you did, you would need to kill me or at least interrogate me first, huh? But you'll need to convince the Council and Zelda as well, because if you kill me without it, you just committed treason and sentenced yourself to death by Zelda's hand. But if you're wrong, you just accused me of allying with the enemy and sentenced yourself to death."

"A risk I'm willing to take."

"What for? Does anyone know about this? I doubt it. Maybe Ordon Unit suspects you don't trust me, hence why Pipit's report seemed a little empty yet Auru composed a plan that's so damning it must have a logical reason. So tell me Impa how incompetent and traitorous a king I am that I sent your husband and a third of my total army to their deaths on the border of Hylia and Gerudo." Impa looks away, deciding not to speak again. Alduin sighs, then steps away from Impa. "You may continue your mission, whatever it is in the desert, but if the Gerudo feels offended by Hylian troops, you take the fall for it. Not me, not the High General. You may not come close to the prisoner either, else I will suspend your service immediately. And once your return, Impa, I expect a full report. You, and you alone."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Turning her head to the city, Impa lets the previous encounter go in favor of the current predicament. No matter what she thinks of Alduin, she knows his threats aren't empty words. To prevent the worst occurring on the border, she'll need the king of the desert. "Joshua."

"_Impa?"_

Sighing in relief, Impa begins her discussion. "Have you left for the desert yet?"

"_Yes. I've left Lana at the Temple of Souls, something she wanted to continue investigating. You've caught me in the middle of summoning an emergency meeting. What is the issue?"  
_

"General Auru. One-third of the Hyrulean Army is coming, and you know how numerous that is."

"_Is he? Then he knows how aggressive that is, considering my policy...but it is an excellent front. If the Knights catch wind of this, they'll know we know where the last scale is, and that we're 'fighting' over it. Do not worry, I've secured it."_

Impa nods, feeling some ease. "Take care, then. I'll join you soon."

* * *

Joshua holds the Lightning Dragon Scale in his hands, feeling the ancient power within. Looking up to Riju, the second-in-command folds her arms as she looks at her king. "What are you thinking?"

"This has been above the heads of kings and chiefs for a long time, yet it is the gateway to our current enemy regaining their full power. I do not trust Impa or Alduin with this, yet it would be smarter, for us, to do exactly what I'm thinking."

"You're giving them the scale?" Riju raises her eyebrows in confusion, but then she sees the glint in Joshua's eyes. In response, she cracks a smirk as she steps to his side. "You're evil, even if it does work."

Joshua chuckles. "If it works, our people are safe and the dragons can be caught in confusion. If not, we got a fight. The bastard general is attempting to draw the knights here, we're going to push them back. We are, after all, a betting duo."

Riju nods then steps away from Joshua. "I'll go oversee the assembly of our forces. You continue with this diabolical plan of yours."

"Ours."

"Right, 'ours.'"


	17. The Story of Alduin

_The next day…_

"Your Majesty, the prisoner."

Alduin sits on his throne within the illustrious throne room of Hyrule Castle. Royal guards stand alongside the elongated red carpet, ready to strike the prisoner down if so need be. Alduin himself has his own sword but prefers the comfort of his guardians since he isn't a mage (or graced by the gods as Link) by any means. Grabbing his crown from his lap, he stands up to receive his guest. Gazing at the crown of the king, he feels his stomach churn at the four central stones, representing Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hylia. Turning the crown face forward, he settles it on his wavy black hair as Ordon Unit escorts the captive down to Alduin.

He has only seen Dodonga from a far view and heard descriptions of Volga, so to see a Dragon Knight up close...it doesn't frighten him as it should. With no helmet, the Knight's brown hair waves in front of his feral blue eyes and chiseled face with each step he takes. His scaly armor, murky green in color, clinks in tune with the anti-magic chains on his wrists. Alduin is taking every precaution to not have a rampaging knight in his castle, yet he can't blame the knight for it. He can only imagine how it feels to wake up in a world you don't know, with faces that you've never seen, chained for a crime you know naught of.

Beside Alduin, surrounding him like fleas to a wolf, are the Councilors of Hyrule. At one point, early in Zelda's reign, there were twelve councilors; one Hylian representative from each province of Hylia (Lanayru, Faron, and Eldin), one representative from the Gorons, Gerudo, and Zora, the five Ministry chairs (Military (General Auru), Peasantry, Nobility, Commerce, and Environment) and Zelda herself. Since Alduin's reign, the number hasn't shifted but the placement has. Since Gerudo ceased affairs with Hylia, that council seat was vacated. To his left stands the provincial councilors: Darunuk of the Goron, Ralisia of the Zora, Renad of Eldin, Talonuis of Lanayru, and Fledge of Faron. On the other side are four of the Ministry Chairs: Malo of Commerce, Kafeu of Peasantry, Jovani of Nobility, and Commander Shad of Environment. To his direct left stands Sahasrahla, Hyrule's most pious and knowledgable man as he oversees the religion and history of the land. To his right, where Zelda should be standing, is Impa in her stead. Since Alduin deemed that Joshua can deal with Gerudo affairs, for now, he allowed Impa (or more so demanded) that she attends, but on the notion that only he will question the prisoner.

Colin and Karene aimed to drop the captive on his knees at the end of the carpet, but Aalduin holds them from doing so. As the Ordonians step back, the king takes his seat and interlocks his fingers in thought as his green eyes glare at the Dragon Knight. Never has he, or anyone in this room, conducted an interrogation such as this. Not even the absent Zelda or Link. Maybe Joshua has, but he has his own problems to deal with. How does one begin… Alduin decides with a simple conversation, with a piece of information Impa _so kindly_ decided to give him. "Aquamenta, that is your name, correct?" The man doesn't respond, but perks up at the mention of his name, Alduin notices. Could it be… "Pipit, have you spoken to the man at all?"

Pipit nods. "Yes, sire."

"How well has he responded?"

"Not vocally. I don't know if he understands us or not."

Alduin sighs and turns to Sahasrahla. "We know the other knights can speak Modern Hylian. Is there a spell to translate my language to his, and vice versa?"

"The most ancient I can get is close to the Era of Sky. I don't know if their Hyrulean reflects ours, but I'm sure Skyloftian is a common ground for us and them."

"I hope so. We did send Zelda there, after all. Perform the spell."

"I wouldn't worry. She's adept enough in that tongue and has the Triforce of Wisdom. She'll be fine." Alduin neither agrees or disagrees with the historian, only focusing on the slight glow around Aquamenta's ears, the same heat pricking his ears too. Once the spell vanishes, Alduin makes a second attempt.

"Aquamenta, that is your name, correct?"

"Yes." Murmurs spread throughout the room. Alduin doesn't know if Aquamenta spoke in the modern tongue or more than one person understands Skyloftian, but whatever is the reason, Alduin quells it with his hand. Once silence resumes, he continues.

"My name is Alduin Paarthurnax Tamriel, King of Hyrule. Every blade of grass out there, every drop of water in the lakes and rivers, every chunk of rock, that is my domain. It is their domain. It was once your home."

Aquamenta looks down in confusion. "I know not a Hyrule. The land I come from is called Génesi."

"Génesi, huh? Sahasrahla, you might get something out of this yet. As for you, Aquamenta, I suspect our worlds are one and the same. Look up. Do those figures look familiar?" Alduin points to the stained glass far above the throne, depicting the three goddesses, the people of the land, and the center of it all, the Triforce. As if the creator respected the legends, the Hero and Princess stand underneath the Triforce, though a certain important figure is missing. Yet Alduin watches as familiarity embraces Aquamenta's face. "The goddesses. The Triforce. The hero. Thousands of years have shaped this land in more ways than you can count, but that has stuck." He points to Impa and Darunuk. "Even the Gorons and Sheikah stuck around to this day, as they were around in yours. But the evils of your world are far different than ours...well, actually, not that different at all."

"Your Majesty," Councilor Jovani calls out, "shouldn't we be questioning his intent for-"

"Councilor Jovani," Alduin venomously calls back while flashing his green eyes at the Nobility chair, "shut up." Jovani backs down, but not without some mumbling that Alduin will take care to address at the next meeting. "As I was saying, the evils of our world are not so different. If I am correct, your world was at peace until dragonkind descended from the sky and, quite literally, rained hellfire. You trusted in Hylia, who came down from heaven and fought alongside you. You trusted in the Hero, Hylia's chosen warrior. Yet they were nothing compared to you and your kin, the Dragon Knights. You won the war, yet was betrayed by those you trusted most. A horrible ordeal...one that hasn't been learned by us today." Alduin watches as Impa frowns at the final sentence. Yes, he aimed it at her, but not because of yesterday. She knows he means of Joshua and how everyone handed Lana instead of him the Triforce of Power, of Link and the vote Impa cast that made Alduin king, of Zelda and how she calls to the men at the first sign of trouble. If Alduin didn't need them to work together, he would enjoy the brewing tensions.

Aquamenta's eyes are still on the mural, Alduin seeing the knight's anger rising. "Hylia… Link… The dragons… They took my power away from me, sealed me and my kin away. You said it's been thousands of years… It feels like yesterday."

"We know of three of your kin. Morpheus found you. There's also Dodonga and Volga, though from what I've heard, he replaced the original Knight of Fire. Four of you are free from eternal damnation...one of you is here, while the others exact their revenge. I'm sure you know of this. After all, you are Aquamenta, the leader and strongest of the knights, the Dragon of Time."

"Indeed," the knight growls.

Alduin smiles as he leans back in his chair. "I understand all too well. The gods, Din, Farore, and Nayru… Fools, we are, to worship them." The expected clamor takes place. From shouts of surprise to defensive anger, the throne room erupts at Alduin's claim. Even the Royal Guard, expected to stand at attention the entire, loses their composure. At this, he stands up and holds his hands to call for quiet. It takes a long moment, longer than Alduin desired, but silence resumes. "As you can see, Aquamenta, these people are religious. Say anything against heaven and they'll enact hell on your ears. But, my friend, you actually have a valid reason for wanting to burn this land. You saved it and your payment was damnation. You and I, we're the same."

Aquamenta chuckles as he finally looks at the king. "Are we? I do not remember my true name, but I remember my life before the war. I was a farmer, had a family, friends, a community. Peace was all we knew. Then, one day, hell came from above. We weren't ground zero for the arrival of the kings, but for the arrival of war. Aquamentus, the Dragon King, he razed my home himself. Everyone but me died. No, I died there too. My humanity died that day, yet my soul desired vengeance. For eight years we fought a losing battle, then Hylia, Link, Impania, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru, they joined us yet it did nothing but equalize us with the seven strongest dragons. Yet I believed in them, and so did the other six. So we volunteered to become hybrids. Seven warriors, both man and beast, and with our power, we took flight. We took the dragons down. I killed Aquamentus and stole his name. We won the war, became heroes...but as much as we were human, we were becoming dragons. We desired a worthy fight. We became hunters, mercenaries, brawlers, whatever we could be to sate our thirst for battle. It was hell for us. In the end, we became what we sought to destroy as we challenged Hylia to battle. She agreed to fight us, even offering up her divinity...but it was all a lie! She, the hero, the lapdog, the other dragons, they stole my power and trapped us forever! And now, as everything comes back to me, my anger boils. Where is Her fucking Grace now? Where is she?"

Alduin chuckles. "In one way, she's dead. She gave up her immortality years after sealing your lot away because the of the devil himself slew the hero. However," he points up to the glass, "in another case, she lives. Nine times has she lived since your time, reincarnating alongside Link to fight the good fight against evil. How bloody ironic, she gave up immortality yet her soul is as immortal as they come. That's because they are liars and deceivers." He cuts his eyes to Pipit. "No god is all-powerful, no god is all good. They just sit back and watch as heroes after heroes, evil after evil, war after war ruins the land. Then when they do come down, they unleash more destruction. Your war, Aquamenta. The war between light and dark that births the premise of the Era of Twilight. The other world, when the gods drowned Hyrule. Their intervention is just as catastrophic as their disregard. Even in my own life… I have learned this."

With the room silent around him, Alduin takes off his crown and sets it on his lap again. "Let me tell you my tale, Aquamenta. I am a Tamriel, one of the oldest houses of Hyrule. I do not know how old, but of the noble houses now, I'm sure we're one of them. But my family is low on the noble standing. I do not know why, but it is the way it is. As such, my father, Akatosh, raised me to be a simple nobleman, yet also as a peasant. He taught me the sword, he taught me reading and writing, how to raise crops and animals. Do I know why? No. I believe he saw potential in me. I will never know. Thirteen years ago, when I was fifteen years old, bandits raided my family's village of Whiterun, down in the Eldin province in Central Hyrule Field. I was out with a childhood friend of mine, Lydia, gazing at the night sky. She was the daughter of one of the farmers, so because I helped with farming a lot, we would meet up almost every day. She was the first girl I loved...and those bandits… Those who we were able to protect did nothing but pray to the gods, asking for protection, and I was one of them. I devoted myself to them as any other Hylian, but when I needed them, the leader of the bandits had Lydia. We had gotten separated in the confusion, so seeing her with him enraged me. But I continued to pray and pray and pray and pray because Father raised me to believe and trust in the gods. That when we call on them for help, they would come. They blessed our family for generations with peace and prosperity, year after year, decade after decade. My father never recalled a season of drought, neither did my grandfather or his father. But, at the moment I needed them most...where were they?"

"Your Majesty." Impa's sharp tone gains Alduin's attention. He looks to her on his right0 and around him, not realizing he's now standing, staring up to the stained glass. His crown, his symbol of power, lies at the feet of the Dragon Knight. He must've begun to rant, yet his story is not yet finished.

"I managed to save her by shooting an arrow between the eyes of the leader, but she had already suffered a major wound. We rallied and killed every single one of them. But the damage was done. It took us an entire year to get Whiterun back on its feet. I lost Lydia, my father fell to sickness, so I suffered much. Then the war came. By that time, I was lord of Whiterun. I realized where the gods were, they were planning Hyrule's next cataclysm. That's when I learned this truth. The gods either don't care for us, or they've totally abandoned us." Opening his eyes, Alduin looks at Aquamenta, stepping down to his level. "So I decided that, if the gods won't protect Hyrule, then a man should. Not the gods who became men, or the man who has the respect of gods. No, every religion has its figure who is a man born a man whose life is made trouble by gods and demons. Yet, through all adversity, he rises to the top. I am that man. I rose from being a low-ranked lord to the king. Unlike some nobles, I had nothing to gain, all to lose. I didn't promise Zelda wealth, power, or whatever they offer in a bid for marriage. I never intended to truly love Her Highness at all, yet I do while she… I brought three years of peace to Hyrule, we've finished rebuilding from the war with Cia and Ganondorf, and just as normality returns to my land, your kin arrives. Volga, Dodonga, Morpheus. Your people threaten the peace I've built. You people threaten my mission. As I have said, the evils of your world are not much different from mine. Your evil came from the heavens and so does ours. Your fight was with dragons, our fight is with dragon-men. You and me, Aquamenta, we are very much the same."

Aquamenta growls threateningly as Alduin sizes him up. "And what are you, some low-life noble, are going to do? You have no power of your own."

"I have a very angry Sheikah right behind me. I have the descendant of Hyrule's greatest enemy and a powerful witch preparing for a rematch against your brothers. I have my best swords right behind you. I have my great general leading my great soldiers. And somewhere, lost in time, I have them." Alduin points up to the stained glass, at the Princess and Hero. "I don't trust the gods, but I trust these men and women. I am putting my faith in the Hyrule Warriors, into the Hyrulean Army, into all of us. We don't need the gods when we have each other. You want your revenge against the gods?" Alduin turns around, feigning walking back to his throne, but just as quickly as he takes the second step, he draws his sword and cuts through Aquamenta's armor. To the surprise of many, including the knight himself, Aquamenta gasps as blood pools from the wound and drops to his knees. Alduin steps back, flashing his steel blade. "Dovahkiin. That's the name of my family's most precious heirloom. It cuts through all armor, magical or not. Seems your armor is susceptible." Alduin kneels down to Aquamenta's level, taking the Dragon Knight's hand. "You want your revenge against the gods? You shall meet them soon enough, but not today.."

Aquamenta glances up at Alduin, snarling in pain. "You say we are the same? Then... Once the scales are assembled, I hope time is on your side!"

Alduin scoffs and gestures for Ordon Unit to come closer. "We're done here." Pipit and Ralph grabs Aquamenta, shuffling the wounded, enraged knight out the throne room. Alduin returns to his seat, looking at the various faces gazing at him. "Leave. Except for Impa, everyone else leave." It takes some time before the room is left to Impa and Alduin, but once the last noble and soldier exits the room, the king rises again. "Impa."

"Alduin."

"Any reports?"

"Dodonga, Volga, Morpheus, and two other knights were spotted about five minutes ago passing in proximity to Eldin's Bridge. That's between Kakariko and here, in the direction of Gerudo."

"So they're en route to the desert. Good. What of our people and the Gerudo?"

"Auru just arrived at the border. The Gerudo are posing as a force to us, but Joshua has the majority of his soldiers back in the capital on evac and standby. Lana has joined him as well."

Alduin sighs with some relief. "Everything is going well. But Impa... I don't care what you must do, you must win. I don't care how you do it, you must win. I don't care for politics right now, you must win. We had them tricked now, for now." He reaches inside his robe and takes out a yellow scale. "We don't know if Aquamenta could have sensed it since his magic was cut off, but we do know that his kin cannot, or else they'll be coming here. So whatever you do, end the Dragon Knights, because we know where their final destination is, whether it is for this or for their leader."

Impa nods. "Yes, Your Majesty...but what is your plan for Aquamenta? He said something to you in his native tongue."

Alduin turns away, shrugging his shoulders. "I got enough to worry about… Is there anything to report?"

Before Impa can speak, a soldier hurriedly bursts into the throne room. Exhausted, he shouts from his fallen position by the doors. "Your Majesty! We have a problem!"

* * *

_Gerudo Desert_

Joshua stands on the outer north wall of his city, gazing at the empty sand plains. Where his domain meets Zelda's lies their respective armies standing in a "tense" stalemate. The story produced around the villages close to the desert is that the Gerudo have the final scale needed for the Dragon Knights, and that Hylia is "aggressively" threatening to use force if the Gerudo doesn't give up the scale willingly. In response, the Gerudo are taking it as an act of war. General Auru concocted this plan perfectly, for it gave their side time to get the scale to Alduin. With confirmation that the Knights cannot detect the scale from afar, Joshua now watches the sky for signs of the true enemy.

With the Magic Rod in his right hand, he feels the joined elements of lightning and fire circulating within. He'll set aside his trident for now in place of the more familiar weapon, as the situation he's now in feels just as familiar as the invasion of Cia. The only difference now is that he's personally prepared and so is Hyrule as a whole.

"Joshua." Riju steps up beside him, the Second twirling a single scimitar in her sword hand. "Buliara just checked in. They just flew over the border, not even stopping to see why we're fighting."

"Very well. This is the battle. There will be no retreat like last time."

Riju sheathes her blade and leans on the top of the wall. "Permission to speak freely?"

"You're my Second, you always have such permission."

She chuckles. "Not as that, but as the only person who might be your friend."

Joshua clicks his tongue but nods nevertheless."Proceed."

"Having her here is bad. Now I trust you know what you're doing, and Lana did help us out once...but how can we look at her as an ally when we also see the face of the enemy?"

"I am with you, Riju." Josh lowers himself with a sigh. "As much as I know Lana is there, there's also Cia. I want to believe that this 'Lanacia' is more of the White Sorceress than the Black Witch, yet… I've been burned by both. So believe me, I know how you feel. I do not trust her in this operation. I barely trust Impa as of now. I trust only one woman in this world, and that's every last Gerudo out there and right beside me. Everyone else, whether a Dragon Knight or a Knight of Hyrule, treat them as an enemy, one way or another." Joshua turns to his left, hearing the footsteps of Lana incoming. Riju dismisses herself as the Guardian of Time steps to the Gerudo King. Standing back up, he takes a glance at Lana's tome. It looks and feels the same as yesterday's but the power within contains an additional element.

Cia's darkness mixed with Lana's lightning.

He ignores his tense feeling for greater trouble. "They're here."

"Dodonga, Volga, Morpheus, and two of the females, right? They're not heading for Aquamenta?"

"He's powerless right now. Unlike his kin, his power cannot regenerate with the elements. Even if he did have some abilities, their objective is to free his true power from the scales. That is what brings them here. Now if only we can-" Joshua and Lana's senses spike in their heads, warning them of a flicker of light in the sky. They barely dodge and take cover as the bolt of light magic bombards their position.

"Joshua, look!" They look up from their hiding spots to see the first female Dragon Knight in the sky above the north oasis. With a bow in her hand, she fires once again the arrow of light splitting into multiple smaller arrows. Lana raises up and produces a barrier, blocking the arrows directed at her while Joshua deflects them with a spiraling dragon flame.

"The Light Dragon Knight." Joshua looks to Lana, angrily letting his power spill out around him, but not leaping directly into Focus Spirit. She looks okay, so Joshua turns his attention to the situation. "Riju, one of them is here. Find her allies and-"

An enormous amount of power erupts from the eastern side of the city, temporarily disrupting communications between Josh and Riju. When the disruption returns to normal, Riju's voice immediately blares in his head. "_Joshua, there's another female Knight here! She just summoned a sandstorm!"_

"Sandstorm? Mogera. Have you seen the male knights?"

"_No, just these two."_

"Joshua!" Lana points towards the sky, just as a funnel of sand soars over the city. The pair direct fire and lightning-based attacks towards the swirl, but both are repelled as the wind zips down to them. Lana creates barriers in the path of the attack, but each is broken through easily before impacting a barrier close to the pair. The attack circles around them but doesn't hit, so once the attack is gone, Lana and Josh uncover their eyes to see the one responsible for their salvation.

Joshua sighs, though he doesn't know if it's in relief or annoyance to see three familiar blondes. "About time, although you're stealing thunder as usual."

Zelda turns around as Nayru's Love vanishes. "And you're handling the situation your way, as usual."

Joshua smirks and steps up to the trio of Link, Zelda, and Linkle. "Well, we can talk later, we have an issue at the North Oasis in the sky there and over there at the South Oasis. There's a sandstorm dividing my forces from the city and the Arbiter's Ground formed by-"

"The Wind Dragon Knight," Link interrupts to Joshua's surprise. "Yeah, we know them by their special abilities.".

Lana laughs at the king's confusion. "That saves us some introducing. Her name is Mogera, and that one up there is Glero, the Knight of Light."

"So shall we split up?" Linkle asks. "Link and Joshua are better suited for Mogera while us girls take care of Glero and her bow." The others nod and prepare to go their ways but Lana stops Joshua.

"Hey, have you been able to get in touch with Impa?"

"No, I haven't thought of it. Why?"

"Because I'm unable to."

Alarmed, Joshua closes his eyes and begins to focus on Impa's presence outside the desert. He doesn't get far. "You're right. There's something wrong. Hold on." He tries again barely able to sense people at the border, so as he checks there, he finds the commanding officer of his forces, Buliara. "Buliara, what is going on? The Knights are here but only two of them."

"_Your Majesty…monsters...at border...three of them...Hyrule...Castletown!"_

* * *

_Hyrule Castle_

Aquamenta is pushed into his cell rolling on the cold floor as Ralph shuts the cell door. "Enjoy your stay."

"I will enjoy it." Ralph and Ashei pause as they hear Aquamenta's jovial speech. Turning back, they see the knight snickering.

"What's so funny, yeah?"

"That you believe you have won. That you believe this cell can hold me. Sure, my power is dampened quite a bit, but you forget that I was once on the league of gods. I did what Hylia couldn't. Do you think these chains and this cell is beyond me? It's only a matter of time." As he says that, the ground begins to quake violently, causing the two soldiers to fall on the ground. Aquamenta, however, holds his position with ease. "Dodonga and the others shall be here soon enough. Your _vasiliás_ told me everything, except for the small bit that he possessed a scale. Probably thought it was safe here with me in those anti-magic chains. But my power is the greatest of the Dragon Knights, and in a short time, I shall have my revenge."

Ashei grits her teeth and rises to her feet, then help Ralph to his. "Ralph, get to your squad and protect the king! I'll rally the soldiers!"

"Yes ma'am." Before he follows the commander, Ralph turns to the wounded, caged, calmly sitting knight. "You're not going to win."

Aquamenta chuckles to himself as the humans leave the dungeons. "That's what the dragons once said."


	18. Battle in the Desert

_Link_

The Hero Across the Ages has not missed a moment of combat like this. Sure, taking on the life of a famed mercenary the last three years was not all too thrilling, but it didn't require him running with the Hylian Shield in front of his head to project himself against Mogera's torrent of wind. The sand swirls in the air with a howl so loud Link can't even hear his own breath. It blinds and cuts the exposed parts of the two warriors as they advance to the Dragon Knight of Wind.

The other issue is the Stalfos army. The skeletons aren't affected by the sandstorm, so they can see the heroes struggling to move and attack. For Joshua and Link, the fight against the living bones is more tasking than usual, but not impossible. With horrid sight and the constant fighting within the interior of the storm, Link really begins to regret not fighting the aerial Dragon Knight.

If she was here, Proxi would be making his ears bleed for going along with a plan Linkle of all people made. The archer is intelligent, but she is also a girl who could not find her way to Hyrule Castle by following simple signs.

Hearing the clacking movements of bones, Link thrusts the Master Sword forward, feeling it break a bone. Annoyed, he kicks the head of the skeleton away, then shouts to his partner, "Can't you do something with your magic?"

"I can barely concentrate on not being killed by some dried-out boneheads and fucking sand, plus my sense of magic is being scrambled. So forgive me, Beholder of Courage, if _I _can't do anything!"

"Useless, you are," Link meant to say under his breath, but it comes out louder than the howling wind based on Joshua's click of the tongue.

"Oh yes, I am useless, but at least I'm not the cocky bastard with the most powerful weapon in the world and one-third of the gods' power who could probably do something about this storm. Oh wait, the Triforce of Courage doesn't work like that and Din knows you don't know how the wield the Master Sword that well. So here we are, Link, being whipped by some old hag because the Hero is useless!"

Link grits his teeth. It is true, there's nothing he can do to make the path through the storm easier, but at the same time, Joshua is saying less than what he means. It is what he does. "Why are you so cranky?"

"When am I not?"

"Good point." The amount of Stalfos seems to multiply as they move, so Link figures they must be close. Like Joshua, he's very much annoyed by the wind and the sand. Holding the Master Sword close to him, he waits until he hears a chime from the blade, signaling its power is fully charged and begins to spin forward, slicing any unfortunate skeleton in his path. Link's spin fizzles as the winds suddenly die out. Regaining his sense of self, he looks around him. This is the South Oasis Keep, the projected center of the storm. Link sees the blue sky above, the towering walls of sand around, and in the middle of the keep, another Dragon Knight.

Behind him, he hears the curses of the Gerudo King, yet they stop as Joshua spots the armored enemy. At first glance, she looks like a female Volga, for the armor is similar except for the dark coloring of Volga's garments are beige and gold on Mogera. The scaly plating is a brighter red too. She wields a double-bladed sword, one that she lets twirl above her without touching. That must be the instrument behind the sandstorm and the funnel that attacked earlier.

Link and Josh nod to each other and walk around Mogera. Her eyes are closed, yet prior experience suggests she knows they're present. Link wants to stop the storm but getting in close, even with his enhanced abilities with the Triforce, might get him hurt. Secretly, he hopes Joshua's "attack first, question later" tendencies will show up now, even if it just distracts Mogera.

But it seems the king gained some common sense over the last seven years. Or a will to live longer than anyone else. "_Link, do something."_

"_Why not you?"_

"_She's a woman. You know how to charm them."_

"_You rule them! She's attacking your kingdom!"_

"_You bed them, as we have recently discussed. You have the Triforce of Courage. And as ruler of this kingdom, you should be protecting me."_ Link sighs and cuts the telepathic link between the men. He _doesn't _have to protect any royal whelp, Hylian or Gerudo. He chooses to. Sheathing his sword, he steps closer to Mogera (but not too close) and begins to...fail at talking to a woman.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up? Nice weather we're having." Link can hear the disappointment from Joshua in his head, to which he gives the Gerudo King a hard stare before resuming. "Look, it is clear you are quite the menace, so how about you stop with the sandstorm and...surrender?"

As if the words of the hero truly amused her, Mogera cracks a smile. She opens her eye, yellow like her helmet, and faces Link. "Surrender? Really? Don't patronize me, I don't know the meaning of surrender."

Link shrugs. "It goes a little something like 'we have you outnumbered and overpowered' with a side of 'we got reinforcements and you don't'. Should've kept the others with you."

Mogera snorts. "I must say, your little attempt to distract us almost worked. But we heard the calling from our leader for a split moment, so the boys went to go play. Besides, we heard the king of this land is inviting towards women. Is he either of you?"

"Yes," Joshua says quite slowly for someone who takes every opportunity to proclaim his title. "He's me, standing right here."

"Hmm. I don't believe you. Volga and Dodonga said the king was the strongest of the bunch, and I guess the strongest in this desolate place is one of the women fighting Glero. Neither of you is that powerful. Even for you, maybe you're just a fool who plays the role of the chosen warrior.."

Link smirks at the direct insults to hun and Joshua. "Well, in any case, I think you know how that usually goes. Super powerful bad people show up, calls everyone else weak, then...Oh yes that last part, so vital. Mogera, I think you just made a slight mistake."

"Which is?"

"You actually insulted the strongest members of our team." Link swings the Master Sword out its sheath and emits a sword beam upward. It connects with the spinning dual blade weapon and lands in Joshua's hand. Giving it a small glance, Josh breaks it in two with his knee and tosses the blades aside. Link's smile fades as he points the tip of the Master Sword at Mogera's neck, Joshua's Magic Rod in the staff configuration on her back, holding a charged beam. "I don't usually fight women without giving them a chance to change their tune, but I'm not giving you such a choice. At any moment, we will have Aquamenta executed. All we got to do is give the signal back in Hyrule."

"Or even better yet, destroy this." Joshua holds up an item in his hand. It is a yellow scale, possibly the one that should be in Hyrule Castle. Didn't he send it? Or is it...a fake? Link watches Mogera's reaction, which starts at confusion like his and changes to real astonishment.

"That's...but you...how?"

Joshua smiles as he pockets the scale. "As I learned, you cannot sense the scale from a distance. This is the real one, maybe. The one in Hyrule could be real too. Both have the same magical wavelength. You wouldn't know the difference until you're up close."

Mogera growls menacingly but switches it to amused laughter before a sudden gust of wind blows Link and Joshua away from her. From the ground she calls her broken weapon, clasping the separated blades back together as if they're meant to separate. As the heroes get back to their feet, the Dragon Knight of Wind gets in her battle stance. "Real or not, I'll pluck the scale from your corpse then bury you and this kingdom in these sands."

Dusting his tunic off, Link rounds Mogera, walking towards Joshua who turns his weapon into a battleax. "_Is it the real scale?"_

"_Of course it is. Do you think I'd trust Impa and Alduin with it? Lana doesn't know either, so shut your face."_

"_Does Impa have a plan for the Knights heading for the castle?"  
_

"_Yes. But neither of us expected to use it."_ Joshua sighs as he steps to Link's side, then glares at Mogera. "I think we can stop messing around with her now." Fire and lightning surround his being as he enters his Focus Spirit state.

In turn, Link simply allows the Triforce of Courage's power flow. He'll need it. "I agree." He sprints first, sparks igniting as the holy blade collides with Mogera's weapon. Blocking her counterattack with the Hylian Shield, Link opens Mogera up with a hit to her chin with the winged hilt of the Master Sword, allowing Joshua to come in and smack her towards one of the walls of the South Oasis Keep. She uses her ability to slow her momentum and return to the ground. Growling, she spins her weapon upward, creating a funnel of sand, and directs it at the warriors. Remembering how it broke through Lana's barriers, Josh is lucky to be able to leap out of the way while Link takes the attack with his unbreakable shield.

Link groans as his feet create a trail in the sand as he struggles to stay on his feet. From the right edge of his shield, he sees Joshua rising back up and charging Mogera. With Focus Spirit gone, the king fights as his normal self, gaining Mogera's full attention and letting her wind attack on Link fall. Strained, Link falls to his knees as he watches the King of Thieves combat the Wind Dragon Knight.

"Heard you failed to beat Volga and Dodonga in the Faron Woods. Almost got your girlfriend killed."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But she's important to you, isn't it? No one fights for something so much if it's unimportant to them. But to knowingly take on two people much stronger than you, with no chances of winning? That's love."

"I do not love her!" Joshua swipes for Mogera's head in fury. Mogera is trying to anger Joshua intentionally. Link tries getting to his feet, but the muscle strain on his arms and legs prevents it. Immediately he reaches into his pouch, hoping he has a potion to remedy his fatigue.

"Maybe not now, but you once did. It is apparent. But if that is the current case, maybe I'll leave you boys and join Glero. I'll kill the woman, whichever one of them it is. Or maybe I'll wipe the women of this desert kingdom underneath a blanket of sand!"

"No!" Joshua swings for an overhead slice which Mogera parries with one blade, then in the same fluid motion, Mogera breaks apart the hilt and impales Joshua in the chest. Link screams his name as Mogera's blade is removed from him. As the king stumbles back, Mogera, whether by her powers or her true strength, blasts Joshua out of the keep in the air. Link watches his friend fly helplessly, then bows his head in shame.

"Oh bother, I forgot to take the scale. Well, I doubt it is the real thing. What fool would carry it on his person and show it to his enemy?" As Mogera muses about that, Link gasps in realization. Joshua did this before, in the fights against Ganondorf, intentionally placing the Triforce of Power in jeopardy. He intentionally let Mogera know he had the Lightning Dragon Scale, but this is after the revelation that it is with Alduin and Impa. Link doubted Joshua was telling the truth, but now it makes sense. The one in Hyrule is the fake.

"Oh, you're still up." Mogera smiles at Link from her position, amused by his resilience. "Tell you what, I am going there," she points farther east, towards the canyon, "where that arena is. You might want to have your friend healed while you're at it." Wings stretching across her back, Mogera shoots up with a gust of wind and heads in the direction of the Arbiter's Grounds. Why there, Link doesn't know, but he can't let Mogera roam freely with whatever she's up to.

"Joshua, you son of a bitch… Zelda, Lana, Linkle, anyone?"

"_Oh hi, Linky. How's your fight?" _

Link internally cringes in response to Linkle's name for him. He finds a bottle of potion and gazes as the thick red liquid inside. Standing up, the Triforce of Courage shines as the Hero lets its power flow around him greater than before. "Joshua is down, but the scale is on him. The real one."

* * *

_Zelda_

The Queen of Hyrule can't help but smile in the face of Glero as Link's news broadcasts in her mind. Seems the King of Thieves finally used trickery to make a decisive decision. As the Triforce of Wisdom glows on her left hand, she presses the tip of her glowing rapier against Glero's chin. The Dragon Knight of Light, in gold and white armor, growls in annoyance despite her defeat, her bow in the hands of Linkle, her wrists contained by anti-magic handcuffs. Victory didn't come easily. Lana suffers a wound to her abdomen that's now being nursed by a Gerudo medic. Zelda and Linkle have their fair share of scraps too.

Yet a win is a win, and the power of the gods is incomparable to the power of any enemy except another chosen one. Glero was a formidable enemy, but against Wisdom and Power she stood no chance. But Zelda knows that the odds are still against her, Link, and Lana. The three of them can overcome one Dragon Knight together, but fighting the remaining three headed to Castletown (four if Mogera is still up, five if Aquamenta is freed) might be too much at once. Joshua, for all his strength, couldn't fight two of them, and they struggled against Volga in the past. Maybe Zelda is wrong, maybe the knights are truly as powerful as a god.

"Joshua did what?" She hears Lana shout in anger, in which Link reiterates what he just said. Sighing Lana lies back down as the medic resumes healing the Guardian of Time. "Damn him."

"Is this one secured?" Zelda asks Glero's imprisoners.

"Yes," one of them responds.

"Let's get her out of here. Report this progress to your Second and find His Majesty." Zelda lowers her rapier and looks to Linkle. "Stay with them. She so much as twitch, kill her."

Linkle pouches the knight's bow and replaces it with one of her crossbows. "You're the boss."

As Linkle skips away, Zelda turns towards the southwest. She can sense Link in that direction, with the powerful force known as Mogera much farther away. Wondering what is up, she initially moves to join the hero yet she keeps her footing. If Link needed backup, he would ask...would he? Something tells her he wouldn't ask for her whether he did or didn't. "Link, do you...need me to back you up?"

"_No, I got this. You need to get to Hyrule and stop Morpheus, Volga, and Dodonga from getting to Aquamenta."_

Zelda sighs. Even expecting the rejection, it hurts her deeply. But he is right, someone has got to get to Hyrule Castle. "Link...please be careful. Lana and Joshua are hurt, we don't need you to suffer injury too."

"_...Fine. Linkle, once you're done, head towards the Arbiter's Grounds. Mogera headed there after offing Joshua. Something tells me that the women are here for a reason other than the scale now. She doesn't believe Joshua has the real one, so whatever is keeping her here is there."  
_

"Arguro," Lana says suddenly. Rising up, she turns to Zelda, frowning with a look Zelda has seen before on two similarly faced women. "The Knight of Shadow must be here in the desert. That's the only explanation."

"_I'm coming your way now, Link. Glero has enough guards with her and I have her bow. Hopefully, we can stop Mogera in time."_

"_Very well. And Zelda…"_

"Yes, Link?"

"_...Be careful yourself."_ For a moment, Zelda feels her heart flutter, but the sensation goes away as quickly as it appeared. She looks to Lana once more before turning in the general direction of Hyrule Castle. Something is still making the capital insensitive to the queen, so she'll just have to arrive just shortly outside, at the Fairy Fountain.

She hopes she isn't too late...

* * *

_Castletown Fairy Fountain_

"Are you still bitter, my child?" The gigantic lady looks at the diminutive figure in her hand. The little one stands with her back to the larger female, arms folded across her chest. It makes the large lady chuckle. The little one has been moody all week, ever since the news of the Hero's return to the capital. Three years it has been since they parted, and not a single hello.

"Of course I am! No matter what I do, I cannot think of anything other than Link! What a selfish brat! You know, the Hero of Time actually cared for his fairy to spend years looking for her, but my hero...tells me to leave and doesn't look back! It isn't right! It isn't fa-"

A flash of light and the sound of hurried footsteps interrupted the rant of the little lady. Looking up, she gasps as she sees two old friends enter the sanctum of the Fairy Fountain. They're just as surprised to see each other too. "Zelda?"

"Impa? Are the dragons here yet?"

"Just got an update, they're a few minutes away. We must do everything we can to protect the-"

"Joshua kept it. You have a fake and they're falling for it. But I'll explain that later." The one named Zelda turns away from Impa to the largest woman in the room, then bows in respect. "Great Fairy, as the Queen of Hyrule, I request your aid."

The Great Fairy chuckles. "No need to get all formal, my dear. I am a humble servant of the goddesses, which means I am pleased to serve you. I do have an idea."

Zelda sighs in relief. "That's all I can ask for."

"Their magic is old, even beyond me. I cannot neutralize their power as I could Cia, but I can slow them down long enough for you to take action."

"Very well. Thank you. Impa, back to the castle. I'll get you and Alduin up to speed."

"Wait!" The little fairy flies from the Great Fairy's shoulder to the space between Impa and Zelda. "I'm coming with you!"

Zelda cups her hands around the fairy, recognizing her immediately. "Proxi? You've been here?"

Proxi nods her head. "Waiting for Link, much good that did. Where is he now?"

Zelda sighs. "I have much to explain. Let's return to the castle first."


	19. Unnecessary Sacrifice

_Volga_

_The Dark Forces were ready._

_Weeks spent capturing fairies made our favorite witch impatient. Yet it was necessary. Wizzro told her that fairies could help the hero should he appear, and Cia might be challenged if so. The Hero of Time had one, she knew, but who thought those moths could be trouble._

_Only one escape, and conveniently it was here near the castle._

_Two birds, one assault._

_Except there were rocks in her way. 'These Gorons never learn. But why are they here?'_

_No matter. Today, Hyrule falls. "Minions, ATTACK!"_

_Cia felt a slight disturbance, one so familiar..._

_"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"_

_"I should've guessed that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."_

Below him, lizard-kind rushes to battle with the Hylian Army. The battle engaging reminds Volga of the invasion of Cia many years ago. The element of surprise, compared to then, is lost and the humans are ever prepared to defend the capital. The humans, however, still are overpowered. With the Hero, Prince, and Sorceress in the desert, that leaves the Guardian and the Queen alone once again.

History will repeat itself but in full favor of the Dragon Knights. Volga conjures a smirk underneath his mask that doesn't go unnoticed. "You're smiling," he hears Morpheus, the Water Knight, say. They're two of the three knights that ventured here, with Dodonga racing straight to battle in the field.

"Just a memory of the past."

"Oh, right. Is it a good one?"

* * *

_However, Zelda was easily overpowered by Volga. She began to call for the retreat. But Volga cut through her defenses and-_

_"Burn in hell!" A large blast hit and hurt the dragon knight. Zelda knew that voice for 10 years._

_"Hello, Zelda." There stood the Gerudo Prince. "Shall we advance?"_

_Volga, caught off guard, and kinda humiliated, immediately flew back to the West Rockface Keep, and Zelda gave the call. "No! We have to cede this ground and withdraw, friends. We'll regroup and return later."_

* * *

_Volga was surprised at the youngster's ability. 'Perhaps I underestimated this boy. He even impressed me. Sadly...Wait, what is he-'_

_"Link, raise your sword skyward. I'll use magic to enhance your attack."_

_Link backflipped and, catching the dragon-man off guard, raised his sword. Proxi used her magic, extending the blade's reach and strength. Link began to spin and hit the knight._

_Volga flew back, landing in a kneeling position. Link was proud but didn't show it. However, he was exhausted from the battle._

_Volga was pissed. "Get out of my way, boy." Using his power, Volga's right arm changed into a dragon talon and he charged at Link. The boy held up his shield, but exhaustion and the dragon's own strength caused Link to fall unconscious. Impa immediately was there to protect the boy and fight the knight._

_"How noble. Enjoy your shared grave." Grunting, Volga releases a beam of fire at the two warriors. Nothing but flames remained._

_He smirked and turned._

_Suddenly, golden light engulfed the keep. Volga turned and couldn't believe what he saw._

_The boy wasn't ordinary. He was the legendary hero reborn!_

_Impa couldn't believe it either. "Could you be...?"_

_Link couldn't believe it either, but his focus was the dragon knight._

_Said knight decide that someone had to know this. "You haven't beaten me. You've merely hidden behind your shields and otherwise."_

* * *

"No, not at all." Volga folds his arms as he glances at his companion. Morpheus chuckles as he collects his trident from his back and aims it somewhere to the eastern side of the battlefield and throws it. Seconds later, a giant explosion of water washes the field without discrimination of man and lizard, and a moment later, the weapon returns to Morpheus' hand.

"Hm, missed. Hey, Volga, you fought in the previous war. Why didn't your mistress take the castle?"

"Wasn't the plan. Cia's mission was to claim the Hero and the Triforce, and if it came to it, kill the Princess. Domination was not a goal."

Morpheus snickers in response. "Interesting. Well, Fire Dragon, I'll keep watch over the battlefield here for a while longer. Aquamenta is in the direction of the castle...and powerful presences are between us and him. One more powerful than the other. Seems Dodonga is having some trouble breaking through."

Volga snorts. "Give him the signal." Spreading his wings, Volga shoots off towards the capital. If the powerful presence is the only one it could be, Volga eagerly awaits to meet her once again...

* * *

_Alduin_

"Move all the non-combatants in the castle towards the city through alternative pathways. I want to draw the Knights to the castle. Any further reports from the outlying posts, Captain?"

Pipit shakes his head as he follows the king out to the archer-filled ramparts of the castle. "No, Your Majesty. That might mean they're close by."

Alduin pauses and silently looks to the northern sky. "If what Zelda says is true, the true scale is with King Joshua. Whether the knights coming here know this cannot be explained right now. Two of them stayed in the desert for some reason. Either they don't know or they're coming for Aquamenta. Either way, we have to take the chance Joshua is lying and I have the true scale." Looking down to the courtyard within the walls, scores of soldiers stand at attention around Her Majesty and her new fairy companion. With only one-third of the Triforce in Hylia, the others in Gerudo, Alduin hopes Zelda's power is enough to defend the castle. No power can be greater than those blessed by the gods, right?

For once, Alduin hopes the gods are indeed on their side. As the pair steps up to Karene, a distant pop gains the king's attention. Out in Hyrule Field, somewhere close to the city gate, a red smoke signal soars up. "That must be Malon," Karene says.

"What the hell is going on?."

"Everyone," Alduin addresses the assembled force below, "our enemy is here! We are here to take them down, to defend Hylia, no, all of Hyrule. We will not let these terrorists take our land, to avenge what we are innocent of. They want the goddesses, take them to the goddesses." Turning in the direction of the plains, Alduin places his hand on his sword. "If the gods are with us," he says to Pipit and Karene, "then this would be a great time to show that."

Pipit turns to the king. "Are you praying, Alduin?"

"I guess I..."

* * *

_Impa_

Dodonga stares at Impa and her three companions with utmost bloodlust in his eyes. Impa herself is out of breath. Protecting Ralph, Malon, and Colin while fighting at a disadvantage physically and magically, it has taken a toll on her. But the four of them have prevented Dodonga from advancing into Castletown...on his feet.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Knight turns his attention to the sky above. Impa cannot determine if he's watching for something or planning his next move, but the knight ceases his attack. After much consideration, Impa rises up to her full height and silently orders the others to not attack. Instead, she follows Dodonga's eyes. He is indeed waiting for something or someone. "What's the holdup, Dodonga?"  
Dodonga lowers his gaze to Impa. "Nothing much. We are now all gathered after so long apart...so now our vengeance can begin!" Dodonga shapeshifts his hand and strikes the ground with his gold and red talon. Chunks of earth fly in the Hyruleans' direction, disrupting their view of Dodonga as a flash of red and gold permeates the debris. Impa swings her blade strongly, breaking through the blinding debris and regaining sight. Dodonga, however, is nowhere to be found, only the light left behind

"Oh shit," Impa hears Ralph say before a monstrous roar erupts in her ears. That light metamorphosizes into a gigantic quadruped beast, better known as King Dodongo. "Something tells me bombs aren't going to cut it this time."

"Get off the bridge! You at the gate, brace yourselves," Impa commands as Dodonga's monstrous form suctions the air around him and charges a powerful fire blast. Impa and Ordon Unit leaps into the water underneath the bridge while the soldiers at the castle keep take shelter. Glancing up (the moat is shallow) Impa sees the fireball soar towards the atmosphere, not the capital's main gate. She then sees a flash of red head in the direction of the blast and as they come into close proximity, the orange swirl of fire suddenly changes path. Beside Impa, Malon fires a red smoke signal to signal the castle. Impa glances up to Dodonga, the monster returned to a man, and a sickening smile graces his face as a distant explosion rocks her eardrum.

* * *

_Zelda_

Zelda's face drops as smoke covers the central area of Castletown. She didn't see the cause of the destruction as Alduin did, but she felt the impact and had to see what just happened. It saddens her that her subjects are indirectly part of this attack, yet at the same time, it enrages her that the Dragon Knights wouldn't limit their ferocity to noncombatants.

"Pipit," she hears Alduin say to the Ordon Unit captain, "protect and rescue the civilians. Take as many soldiers as you need." Pipit quickly leaves, taking Karene with him and half the soldiers within the castle with him. Turning back to the burning capital, Alduin's fists tighten, his face explodes in fury. "Bastards," he says so deeply, so darkly it is almost a whisper. "Zelda, what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll take care of Aquamenta."

Zelda nods as she looks up, sensing a familiar presence incoming. Volga… Sighing, she turns and steps away from Alduin. "Sticking with the plan, I'll hold Volga at bay. Hopefully, Link and the others can hold their own and join us. But if not…" She pauses and faces Alduin, her face stern. "Fight well, King Hyrule."

Alduin nods and turns away. "Same to you, Queen Hyrule."

As the pair separates, a single thought crosses in her mind. "Alduin...is he…"

"He will be fine, Zelda. I took care of that while you were gone. Queen Ambi will watch over him until it is safe. If he is anything like his mother and father, you need not worry." As Alduin walks away, Zelda gazes at her feet. She hasn't said anything to the others (besides Impa, of course) but the less complicated Zelda makes the situation, the easier it will be for her and her cohorts to function.

She looks to the ahead to the pale blue ball of light hovering silently in place. Proxi faces the city, her wings fluttering slowly in sadness. "Proxi?"

"How can they do this? Cia wasn't like this...Not even Ganondorf, if I recall correctly."

"Vengeance can blind a man, Proxi. They see only their pain and suffering, so they are unable to see it in others." A shadow passes over Zelda and Proxi, followed by a thunderous landing in the center of the courtyard. Below, some of the soldiers step back in fear of the Fire Dragon Knight while others hold their position and maintain distance from him. Zelda eyes him with venom in her eyes. She never hated Cia, her spite with Ganondorf comes from her reborn soul, but as an individual Zelda, Volga and his fellow Dragon Knights have earned her ire.

Unfortunately for Volga, he just fell into Zelda's trap. A magic circle forms at his feet, ensnaring him, so he is helpless as a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky. The Great Fairy, in her wisdom, set this up, much as she did in Link's battle with Volga in the Era of Sky years ago. Volga howls as the aftereffects of the lightning twitches throughout his body. For the moment, he's trapped. As she drops to the lower ground, she nods to a few of the soldiers. They rush over to the incapacitated Dragon Knight capture him with anti-magic cuffs. As they lock him up, Zelda kneels down and looks Volga in his face. His snarling breath still retains its fiery temperature, but he can't produce a flame stronger than a cough right now. He's more man than a dragon, yet Zelda doubts that a shred of his humanity is still present.

Now she understands Joshua's sentiment with Cia. To have people you care about caught in aa war they're not directly involved in...but unlike Joshua and the Gerudo (in which Joshua had no fault in), this is partially her fault. Despite her and Alduin's every precaution, they put their people in the line of fire, they put them in danger. She'll atone for it by making their unneeded sacrifices worth it. "How could you, Volga? How could you betray Hyrule like this? Cia's war, I overlooked because you had no choice, but this… You killed civilians!"

_"Ruarrgh! Prepare to meet your fate!"_

_"You call this a fight? Pathetic! I use to believe you were an honorable warrior."_

_"Haaa. Don't mock me!" Volga locks his weapon with Joshua and begins to win the test of strength as Josh powers down._

_"Where has your honor gone? Are you content with being a mindless servant? What would your wife, your children, your men, and women think of you 500 years ago, General Volgan?"_

_It takes Volga a while before he powers down and expells all darkness from him. "No...NO! I will not be ruled by darkness! The battle between us is nearly at an end. Now let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight!"_

"You used to fight with the honor of a warrior. Where is the honor in killing those who cannot fight?"

Volga scoffs and looks to Zelda. "Honor...is something the weak believe in. All is fair in this game of war, Your Majesty. And if you care so much about honor, you sap my power with the help of that damn fairy queen and these chains. So, Princess, where is your ho-Gah!"

Standing up, Zelda leaves her rapier in Volga's abdomen. "Go into the city," she tells the soldiers, "either help with rescue efforts or reinforce the battle. Captains, I leave that decision to you." As the troops depart, Zelda turns to the north, where Hyrule Field is. "Impa, I assume you know what's happened in the city?"

"_Yes. But what is the situation at the castle? Did you capture Volga as we did Dodonga?"_

It worked on Dodonga too. Great. "Yes, Volga is here… Wait, you say you have Dodonga? Where's Morpheus?"

"_...Shit. I'll begin the search for him, but if he didn't join Volga, could he have headed an alternative route to the castle?"_

"Through the water, he'll head into the sewers that lead into the castle dungeon… You follow from the field, I'll head to the dungeon. If he's hit, he might be stunned for a moment for us to catch up. Make it quick."

"_Yes, Your Majesty..." _Zelda, annoyed, sighs and turns to the northeast. She hopes Link and Linkle have caught up to Mogera. That is the only news that can make a terrible situation somewhat better. Reaching out for her sword, she notices the lack of it flying into her hand.

"Zelda..." Hearing Proxi's worried tone, Zelda turns around. She sees the rapier still stuck in Volga's torso and the Dragon Knight now stands up, his chains are broken. His magic is still severed, but his physical strength is apparently more than enough to overcome that.

Frowning, Zelda forces the rapier out of Volga, talking some enjoyment out of the grunt he produces in response. Grabbing it, she prepares for her second bout with the Dragon Knight. "Impa, you're on your own."

Unfortunately, this is just the tip of the iceberg...

* * *

Morpheus yanks the cell door free of its hinge with ease, tossing it on the dead guard's corpse. Peering inside, he sees the green-armored man sitting inside, a bright grin underneath his bright blue eyes. "Morpheus, my old friend."

"Aquamenta." Morpheus takes his trident and pries off the anti-magic chain on Aquamenta' ankle. Coming off with ease, the leader of the Dragon Knights flexes the joint before standing up.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"From what I've heard, more than 2000 years from the first records of this Hylians. Maybe another thousand... I have no clue."

"Too long, then. The times have indeed changed." Aquamenta holds his hand out, summoning a large scythe from the air. He looks to the "blade," made from the bones of a large creature. "But the players are still the same. Link, Impa... This 'Zelda,' Hylia's daughter, they are but reflections of the ones we know."

"Impa is no bother. But _o íroas_ and _i theá_, they have more troublesome allies. A _polemistís vasiliás _and a _mágissa_. Without those four, this country stands no chance. Once the ladies have their part, no one will stand before you." Morpheus hands Aquamenta the Water and Fire Dragon Scales.

Aquamenta takes the scales, nods and steps out his cell. "Well, I suggest we pay the gods back the same way they've paid us. Once the last scale is reunited with its brother and sister...this world's heroes will be lost in time..."


	20. Out of Time

_Link_

"Mogera!" Link and Linkle rush into the interior of the arena, pointing armed bow and crossbows at the Wind Dragon Knight. She kneels in place in front of a statue, holding her hand above it. The pair of green-clothed heroes approach their enemy when she suddenly rises and points her one of the two blades at the warriors, casting a funnel of wind in their direction. That forces Linkle to fire back, sending wind-powered arrows through the funnel (somehow dispelling it) and penetrates Mogera's armor at her right elbow and forearm, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Linkle says with a wink and a smile. Link's happy-go-lucky companion keeps her bows aimed at Mogera while he walks towards her trading his bow for the Master Sword. He points the blade at her neck and kicks her doubled-bladed sword behind him. Upon closer examination of Mogera, it seems Joshua did manage to inflict some damage on her, especially a heavy one on her side that only Josh's ax could apply. Mogera currently holds her good hand on it.

"Told you you insulted the wrong person. Now-"

"You're too late."

Link frowns, pressing the tip of the Master Sword against Mogera's neck. "What do you mean?" As he says that, the Arbiter Grounds suddenly is cascaded in darkness, then suddenly returned to the light. Link gasps as the light returns, the Dragon Knight of Wind missing. "What the hell?"

"Link!" Linkle's startled voice gains his attention. She points up, leading his eyes to the air above them to the Wind Knight and her new dark-scaled companion. Mogera had freed Arguro, the seventh knight. Stepping back, Link places himself between the knights and Linkle. He can't sense magic at all, but something about the gaze of indifference the red-eyed woman is giving them is frightening.

They need to get out of here. "Linkle."

"Yeah." Linkle clicks her heels, magically switching her leather boots for the Pegasus Boots. The winged footwear lets Linkle hover above the ground. Link quickly grabs her waist and the pair zips towards the southern exit from the arena. The sky flashes again, accompanied by the sound of rubble falling on the ground. Luckily, Link and Linkle were just a slight moment faster, thanks to Linkle's Focus Spirit.

However, they both knew they weren't safe yet. "Link, where can we go?"

"Take the northern path, we need to lead them away from the Gerudo!" Coming out of the tunnel that leads to the arena, Linkle makes a sharp right and heads in the direction of the Rockface Keep. Another flash of darkness and a nearby blast of sand nearly unbalances her, in which Link looks up to see Arguro. She wields a thin sword, one he frequently sees the Sheikah Clan possesses. Wrapping his right arm around Linkle tightly, Link fires back with beams from the Master Sword. Arguro dodges them swiftly, unfazed by Link's offensive, and slashes the air with her sword. A slicing beam impacts to the heroes' left forces Linkle to swing to the right, diverting from the nearby keep to the northern path.

"Link, _shoot her_!"

"I'm trying, dammit! Just get to the North Oasis! Or even better!" Link flips them over, exposing Linkle to their pursuer. Linkle scoffs and fires at Arguro while Link controls their direction. Being the better shooter, Linkle manages to disrupt Arguro's pursuit as they turn back to the west, heading for the northern desert.

Avoiding the knight's bombardment, Link weaves them through the small canyon out to the Northern Oasis. Now in the open desert, Link reaches into his pouch to initiate a crazy idea only the legendary heroes (the real ones) could come up with. "Linkle, keep going."

"Are you letting go?"

"Yes."

"Finally. You've gained weight." Link scoffs and releases Linkle, dropping on the grainy ground. Linkle continues to press Arguro, who decides to ignore Link for the fleeing female warrior. He holds up his hookshot and shoots the magic weapon. The pointed end wraps around Arguro's ankle, preventing her from further chasing Linkle. With a tough yank, Link slams Arguro to the desert ground.

Linkle circles back to Link, her jaw dropped at the result of Link's idea. "You...used the hookshot… Oh, I see."

Link frowns as he steps towards the downed woman. "See what?"

"Arguro. Argorok. We fought Argorok using the hookshot, so… Wait, you did not make that connection at all?" Link smiles and shrugs, causing his friend to pout and fold her arms. Now at Arguro's side, Link quickly cuffs the dazed woman's wrists and forces her on her back.

"Lana, this is Link. We have the Shadow Knight in our possession-"

"_Link! It is gone! The Lightning Dragon's scale is gone!"_

"How? How is that possible?"

"Link, look out!" Linkle suddenly tackles Link, the pair rolling the sands as a light from the sky bombards the ground around Arguro. Link manages to settle on his knees and glares at their attacker, an enormous green dragon with three heads. All three stare at the Hero Across the Ages and charge up a blast that fuses into a singular beam of light. Reinforcing his strength with the Triforce, Link holds up the Hylian Shield to protect him and the unmoving Linkle from the blast, but it serves to be a distraction rather than a true attack. From behind the beast, Link sees Arguro freed from her cuffs by Mogera and the Wind Knight flashing the true Lightning Dragon Scale towards him. Without a word, the three-headed draconic form of Glero takes off and soars towards the western plateau.

In the direction of the lands of Hylia, more specifically, Hyrule Castle.

Dropping helplessly to his knees, Link calls upon the Triforce that marks his left hand. "Lana... Get me to Hyrule Castle..."

* * *

_Lana, minutes later _

Letting the dragons go was tough, but at the same time, she couldn't risk the lives of the Gerudo people and their wounded king. Not again. They hate and mistrust her enough as is. Every woman here is well aware of the young woman who shattered Joshua's heart, and though she isn't truly the one who did, Lanacia is just as responsible for Lana's mishaps as she is Cia's.

For now, she stays out of the desert dwellers' way, using her magic to heal the king of thieves within the keep. The capital of the Gerudo civilization apparently expanded in the last eight years, no part in doubt to Joshua's divine power between Ganondorf's fall and the presence of the alternative timeline. Rebuilding must've been the one thing keeping him sane all those years of isolation and self-hatred.

As the wound on his chest closes and the heat of magic dies on her hand, Lana takes a moment to gaze upon her light half's former lover. Both Cia, Lana, and Lanacia have loved, yet nothing came when she saw Volga again. Only traces of a heartstring moving happened when seeing Link. Yet Joshua…of course those feelings would bubble up and keep themselves present. Lana and Cia renounced their claims on Link, Volga was an old flame from centuries past and a tool of Cia, but Lana...she was deeply and regretfully in love. Even now, the king bare-chested, the faintest markings of scars from battle and muscularity on his abdomen and pectorals, Lana feels both sides of her drink in the sight. Cia, out of pure, unadulterated lust; Lana, out of true, pure love. Lanacia, on her own, is still confused but admits to herself that she cannot deny her true heart, especially when for the second time in her life they agree on a man.

"You gonna keep staring at my chest?" Joshua's sudden words arouse her attention, in which she looks up to her amber eyes. She cannot tell if he was saying it in humor or in command. She cannot read him anymore, this man who was either a laid-back boy or a reflection of Gerudo pride. She's only met one other Gerudo King, and his eyes were not devoid of any passion.

"I'm sorry," she says with a glance of annoyance, beginning to rise off her knees and call for his Second.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're going to be an angry ass, I will give you what you want. Me out of your sight."

"Fine," he says before she fully rises. He looks away with a sigh as Lana sits back down. He pulls himself up to his knees on the mat and scoots back against the stone wall. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing what you did for me. By the way, we failed."

"I know. Of course we were going to lose. But my plan worked." Joshua scoffs humorously. "Before you ask, yes, I knew what I was doing. I switched the scales, letting me possess the real one, but I made a bet with myself. If the knights could detect scale, they would all come here. If they couldn't unless they were in proximity, they would head to Hylia. Something tells me Aquamenta led the others to the capital because he saw or was told the last scale was there, but they figured out the Shadow Dragon's location was here. Was Arguro here?"

Lana nods. "Yes. How did you figure that out?"

"Mogera didn't know I had the real scale yet she still didn't believe me. I knew then that it must have been a secondary reason for their arrival." Joshua grunts as he holds a hand to his abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Lana immediately throws herself towards Josh, touching his area of pain.

"It still hurts."

"Here." Her hand glows, delivering more healing power to the afflicted muscles. Once she's down, her hand lingers over his barely visible abs. Memories of the first time she seen him unclothed play in her head. Back at the palace, years ago, the two of them spent the time after the invasion planning their next move in the hot spring within the royal residence. She was in the nude until he forced her to clothe her feminine areas, which lead to him talking about his stubborn resistance of female charm.

But is he resisting right now? Lana realizes the position she unknowingly put herself in, straddling the king's waist and her upper body hovering over his. It wasn't until Lana looked up that she noticed their proximity.

If he was in the same state she was, he did nothing in it. It was her who broke the tension by backing away and standing up. "I...will go get Riju. She told me to tell her when you wake. I'll go check on Linkle, she's hurt too…"

Joshua clears his throat. "Link and Zelda?"

"I just sent Link back. Somehow, after the dragons left the desert, the interference with magic did too. As for Zelda, I don't know. She has been gone for quite some time."

"Hmm. She's going to hate me. I probably had a lot of her people killed because of my idea. Yet I don't feel bad, not one bit… At this rate," he looks down to her right hand, the faint outline of the Triforce present, "I am no better than Ganondorf."

* * *

_Zelda_

Volga leaps back and slides on his knees as he tends to a puncture wound on his left shoulder. He growls at the serious-faced queen, her battle-dress decorated with the blood of her own and of Volga's. She points her rapier at Bolga with perfect steadiness, her body glowing with holy yellow light. She is not the young, naive princess she was eight years ago. She's the battle-hardened Queen of Hyrule and she's making Volga remember that.

"You'll be wise to give up, Volga," she says sternly. "Today is not the day I plan on being merciful by my choice."

Volga snarls. "You worthless vermin."

"Hmmph." While half her mind focuses on the battle, the other half sweeps to her guardian and king. Just a minute before, Impa gave her the news that Aquamenta had escaped his prison. Last she spoke to Alduin, he changed course for the throne room. Zelda has to finish this battle before joining her husband, but Volga, despite his handicap and heavily sustained wounds, is still a force to be reckoned with.

She switches to the Now of Light and prepared to shoot arrows, but a boom from above catches her attention. Looking up, she sees smoke billowing from the approximate location of the throne room. Fear for her husband clouding her mind, it is Proxi's warning shout that returns her attention to the battle. Volga charges up and fires a blast from his mouth. Wait, that shouldn't happen! How did he… Zelda, in her surprise, lingers on the thought too long and barely calls upon Nayru's Love. The flames surrounded both her and her fairy companion, yet she soon realizes the barrier around them is untouched. Then...what saved them?

"Zelda, he's here!" Zelda lowers her arm from her face to see the familiar green garb. Sighing in relief, she casts away the barrier and recomposes herself while Proxi takes flight in her reunification with Link. "Link, where the hell have you been?"

"Proxi, not now." Hylian Shield between him and a fuming Volga, Link eyes the woman beside her. "They got the scale."

"Aquamenta is free, Morpheus got to him. Alduin and Impa are in the castle, the city was directly attacked by Volga...today is a shit show."

For the first time in years she hears Link chuckle. "I don't think we ever had an easygoing crisis. Hey, Volga!" Cascading his aura with the same light as Zelda, Link charges the Fire Dragon Knight. He drops to the ground as a stream of flames flies over him, then jumps back to his feet and throws his boomerang at Volga. It smacks Volga on the head and dazes him, giving Link ample time to close the distance. In preparation, Zelda lifts her bow again and draws the string back. Link, empowered by the Triforce of Courage, blocks Volga's spear and cleaves it in two with the Master Sword. With his skills amplified and the enemy weakened, Zelda knows they have won the battle against Volga. Sprinting, she watches as Link breaks Volga's guard and turns to her. She steps up on her shield and jumps over Link, aiming three arrows for Volga's head, neck, and heart.

Next thing she heard was her name and the flash of light...

* * *

_Linkle_

"You're awake." Linkle holds her pounding head as Ralph enters the spacious, dim tent. She groans as she sits up, much to the entertainment of the newcomer in the blue robes. "Here. This was for you anyway." He hands her a bowl of...something, but not wanting to be ungrateful, she takes the food.

"Thanks, Ralph." She places the bowl in her lap and looks at Ralph. His features are heavy and look burdened. "Hey, what's wrong… What happened?"

"We lost. The dragons attacked the capital, and… I heard what happened in the desert. Still, we lost. Alduin… King Alduin is dead."

Linkle drops the spoon in her hand, not caring about the wasted gloop. "Zelda? What about Zelda and Impa?"

"Impa is okay. She hurt, but she'll be fine. As for Her Majesty…" Ralph bites his lip and drops his gaze to his lap. "She disappeared again. So has Link. Proxi says they disappeared in a flash of light. Not soon after were we told to retreat. Now we're back here at the border to the desert, two days later. Lana and Joshua are missing as well."

Two days? Four of her friends missing? Tears well up in Linkle's eyes and Ralph reaches over, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "We got to find them! Ralph, we got to find them!"

"That's the thing...we can't. They're not in Hyrule at all."

"Then where are they?"

"I do not know…"

* * *

"Lady Impa." Pipit walks up a hill to the silently standing Sheikah leader. She doesn't react to the presence of the captain, but he knows her well enough to know she acknowledges him. Taking a sigh, he glances in the same direction as her, to the southwest in the direction of Hyrule Castle, now in possession of the seven Dragon Knights. Two days it has been since the fall, and just as it angers Impa that for the third time in Her Majesty's reign Hyrule has fallen, so does it annoy Pipit that the gods has turned their back on the world they created and let evil take over.

Maybe King Alduin was right, maybe the gods are against them after all.

"Any news to report, Captain Pipit?"

"I spoke with General Auru. Linkle and King Joshua are missing as well."

Impa drops her head. "Then that confirms my suspicions. The knights removed the strongest of us. The Triforce and all her users. Saying it out loud, it doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't," Pipit concurs. "Seems the knights don't know the importance of having the Triforce in possession, or they would've killed Lana earlier when they could've. That is what I think, anyway."

"You aren't far from the truth. There's no indication they have knowledge of the Triforce as we do except that it exists. They acknowledge its power separately but not as a whole… Or maybe they believe themselves truly above the gods. After all, they've done what Cia and Ganondorf failed to do."

"Without the power of the gods." Pipit chuckles at the irony of their failure then recomposes himself as he faces Impa. "What are we going to do?"

"We will continue our fight while we wait on Zelda and the others to return, wherever they are. Until then...we fight."

"Very well." Pipit turns and walks away, but a few steps later he pauses and turns back to Impa. "Impa, may I ask you a question three years too late?"

"Yes."

"When you cast the vote in Alduin's favor, did you do it for Her Majesty or for the kingdom?"

Impa shakes her head. "Neither. I did it for the sake of the nobility. For the sake of the future of Zelda's lineage. If they knew what I knew at the time, Alduin would've won uncontested and Link would have suffered a fate unbefitting the Hero Across the Ages. If there was any other way… The prince wouldn't be safe in Labrynna right now. This situation might be different. But most of all, Link would know his son."


	21. Lost in History

**Part 3: Stranded in Hyrule's Downfall**

"Open... Open your eyes...Wake up, Link…"

HIs tunic feels damp and heavy, his body fatigued, but the Hero Across the Ages managed to open his eyes as instructed. The first few moments are quite hazy, but as his vision adjusts, he finds himself underneath a clear, blue sky, the sun quite blinding. He hears the sound of water brushing up against the land, his hands caress a grainy ground...he's on a beach, he immediately deduces. The desert doesn't have this much water to produce such a rough sound and...wait.

Wait just a moment.

Link shoots up, A beach? No no no… He was at Hyrule Castle, he was fighting Volga with Zelda, he was getting yelled at by Proxi. How the hell is he on a beach? The last thing he remembers is attacking Volga, then there was a light… Maybe he was transported somewhere in Hyrule? Yeah, that had to be it. Sighing, the Hero looks around to his left and right, seeing no one else in the area. Who was that voice...why did it sound familiar?

"Link." Link raises his eyebrows in familiarity with the recurrent voice. He almost curses his luck as he turns around and looks up to the Queen of Hyrule. She sits in the trees, her red eyes bearing down on him while the lower half of her face is hidden by her white scarf.

"Why are you dressed as Sheik?" he asks as he rises to his feet. "And where the hell are we?"

"Both good questions, but I'll answer the second one and let you figure out the second. I do not know where we are, but it is not Hyrule."

"How are you sure?"

"Ever seen anything like that in Hyrule?" Zelda points to her left and angled above to a distant mountain range. Following her finger, Link spots a large white object with purple spots. He might be wrong...but it looks like a giant egg on the highest mountain peak. Once she's sure he sees what she refers to, Zelda jumps down and steps over to her unfortunate companion. "For all my life, I've traveled to many foreign lands. Termina, Labrynna, Holodrum, Twilight Realm, Hyrule in the past if that counts...but none of these lands have a feature such as that. I think...we've done it again, traveled through time."

Link groans internally. "Great...wait, but to what time period? If this isn't Hyrule, this isn't our timeline. Maybe the other timeline, maybe this is an island in the Great Sea? It's not Windfall, Dragon Roost, or Forsaken Fortress." Link looks to his right, seeing a bustling harbor. "Seems this place gets attention. Maybe you're wrong."

Zelda glares at Link as he walks away. "You would love that, wouldn't you? For me to be wrong?"

"I wouldn't dare say such a thing, Your Majesty."

"My name is Zelda."

"Queen Zelda, if I recall correctly?" Link pauses and places a finger to his chin, falsely thinking. "Are you the Queen of Hyrule if we're indeed outside of our place in time in Hyrule, or anywhere in the world? I guess not. That would make you just 'Zelda.' to these people. You are right for once."

Zelda curses as she angrily steps forward. "Look, I'm not happy about this arrangement as much as you are, but for the love of Din, can you try to get along with me for once. When we're back at home and taken back our kingdom, you can go back to fucking the common whores of Hyrule."

That stuns Link long enough for him to forget his retort. She knows about that? He doubts Joshua has told her, the prince hasn't been around Zelda long enough and has an even greater reluctance to speak with her. Has she… Of course she would. It explains how she knew where to send him the letters. Joshua was in one place, his kingdom, but for the mobile Link, it only makes sense he received each letter if Zelda always knew where he was and what he was doing. "Why?" he asks as he walks after her.

"Why what?"

"Why were you keeping up with me all these years? You've never care much for rumors, but for the absolute truth. That's who you are as the Bearer of Wisdom, as trained under the Sheikah Clan. That's the only way you truly know that."

"Of course I did. As for why… It proved useful in the end. We both have a responsibility to this country."

"Don't you dare throw responsibility in my face!" Link's raised, sharpened tone pauses Zelda. "If anyone is not upholding their responsibility to Hyrule, it is you. Four wars we have fought, three underneath one collective title, and in three of these four, it is you who lost and me who put things back together. If it wasn't for me, Cia would've overtaken Hyrule. If it wasn't for me, Ganondorf would still be ruling Hyrule. If it wasn't for me, you'll be dead right now, on the end of Volga's spear."

"And if it wasn't for me, you would be a soldier or marginal recognition, possibly patrolling some backwater village. Or maybe you'll still be a goatherder of no recognition, with no responsibility, Maybe you're right, maybe I am responsible and maybe you did bail me out may times. But there's so much more responsibility that you could have yet you're welcome that I am relieving you of it. You think I just kept tabs on you because I needed to, in case what did happen actually happened? No. I did it for the first few weeks hoping you'll return. I did it for the first few months praying that you would come back. I did it for three years because I just wanted to make sure I wasn't alone in the world because the man I still care so much for was not where he should be." Zelda turns away, facing the ocean. "But I guess it is a crime for me to care about you, Link."

"You're right," Link says without thinking through his anger. "Why continue to care? If I held on as long as you did, I would've returned."

"Is that the truth...or is that what you tell yourself?"

Link exhales sharply and continues walking to the harbor. "It is whatever keeps me going to the next day."

* * *

Blending in with the new arrivals in the harbor was easy for the Hero and Princess, especially now that they were silent. Though he didn't like the situation they were in, Link made sure Zelda stuck close to him, and Zelda was like-minded in that regard. Being that they only knew each other, it made sense not wanting to unwillingly separated.

Koholint apparently is the name of this land, and it was an island. Link, not as worldly as Zelda, never heard of such a place; Zelda knows the map of the kingdoms by heart but it is safe to say that every individual island is a troublesome task to store in memory. She still believes that if they were in their time period, a place with such activity and a landmark like an egg on top of a mountain would be known to her to some degree. But if this is another time period, maybe it is of the Great Sea and a place Link and Tetra of the other timeline don't know about.

Passing the harbor market, the pair walk underneath a sign that reads "Mabe Village". The town is small in comparison to Castle Town but it seems to a similar size to Hateno Village. Definitely bigger than Ordon, Link's hometown. Entering the village, Link and Zelda begin to think about two different things to do first. Link, figuring that they'll be here a while, wants to secure lodging; Zelda, not wanting to be here for long, want to find out just where they are exactly. No better place for that than the library in her sight.

"I think the village is a good enough place for us to split. You know where to find me." Link looks at her destination and nods. Good enough for her, Zelda marches towards the library. In her mind, she decides that her Sheikah gear might be too...threatening for such a small place. Thankfully, her younger adventures through time prepared her for disguises of all kinds. As she walks through the library door, she instantly switches her clothes. She wears a blue and white shirt, a light brown waistcloth, dark brown pants, and brown shoes. She keeps her hair short but has a braid across her head.

Cheerfully Zelda glances around, her objective the history of Koholint and the world around it. She doesn't expect Hyrule's history to be contained in detail, but even a slim description of the country is enough for her to place her destination in the flow of time. If only Lana was here, this would be easier.

This is the first time Zelda has thought of the Guardian of Time. Where is Lana? Is she here with Joshua on Koholint? No, Zelda doubts it. Only her and Link were at Hyrule Castle...but there's no sign of Impa or Spryte. Could it be she's totally alone with Link? A younger Zelda would find that amazing, but this one finds it dreadful. She is right, the quicker they return to Hyrule, the quicker they can separate.

"Let's start here," Zelda says as she picks up _The Complete History of Koholint Island, The Dreamland_. Finding an empty table, Zelda begins to read the book. Against her nature, she skips past the legends of the island, heading straight to the written history. Once there, she slowly skims for any mention of Hyrule or any of the other kingdoms, Labrynna, Calatia, and Hytopia.

An hour later, nothing comes of it. Any mention of the other kingdoms is so brief that it is doesn't help. Frustrated, Zelda sighs and rubs her forehead. This is harder than she thought it would be. If there is no way to find out where they are in history, then how does she begin to formulate how to return? If only…

"Sleeper wake, dreams will fade, although we cling fast…"

"Was it real, what we saw? I believe." Zelda holds her head up after automatically singing the verse. She knows the song, 'Ballad of the Wind Fish,' as her mother used to sing it to her when Zelda would have nightmares as a child. In turn, she sings it to her son. Looking around, she locks eyes with a redhead woman a short distance away in the history section. She looks a little younger than Zelda, though being twenty-six is still young to Zelda. Smiling, the stranger walks excitedly in her light blue dress to Zelda, her brown eyes lit with curiosity.

"You know the 'Ballad of the Wind Fish'? That's amazing!"

Zelda nods. "Same to you. I guess its fate to meet another who knows it."

"Fate? I'll say it is more like a dream." The woman takes a look at the book Zelda is reading. "_The Complete History of Koholint Island, The Dreamland._ Interested in history, huh? I am too." Her face becomes more solemn as she continues talking. "I have this dream to leave Koholint. I would like for me to meet a guy, fall in love, and explore the world. See other lands. But every day, that seems to be just a fleeting dream. Guess that's why they're called dreams. How about you, miss? How have your dreams treated you?"

Zelda sighs. "To be honest, my life has been nothing short of trouble. And my dreams...they never have been good things."

"Premonitions of the end of the world? I kid." The girl takes the book, not seeing Zelda's face drain of blood at the accuracy of her guess. When was the last time Zelda had a good dream she can remember? Bad dreams she can name off the tongue. The dream of Hyrule being swallowed by darkness, which coincided with CIa's invasion; the one about the dragons, which made no sense until this very moment now that she thinks about it. She never told anyone about it, how she would dream of the sky breaking apart, and seven flames spreading fire across the land. No, Zelda does not recall a good dream. All she knows are nightmares.

"Here."

Zelda takes the green book the girl is giving her, her hopes immediately soaring. "_Hyrule Historia_?"

"Mhm. A trader brought this a few weeks back. It's my favorite book on the land of Hyrule. Have you been there? Or do you come from Hyrule? Wait, the ears are a giveaway. You're Hyrulean."

Zelda sees no point in lying. Pointed ears are exclusive to Hyruleans, after all. "Yes, I come from Hyrule. I'm afraid I have not introduced myself. My name is Sheik."

"Marin." The girl, happy to make Zelda's acquaintance, asks her a question that takes her by shock. "If you're from Hyrule, then you must remember when this 'Agahnim' took over Hyrule and imprisoned the princess?"

Zelda frowns. She knows an Agahnim, a former advisor of hers who turned out to be in league with Ganondorf. He did help take over Hyrule in a sense, but...never one did he imprison her. "What?"

"And is it true that there was a Hero of Time? Did he really lose to this Ganon person?"

Zelda grabs Marin's arms, silencing the islander. With that done, Zelda asks her question. "Did you say that the Hero of Time...lost to Ganon?"

Marin slowly nods. "That's what the book says. Why? Is it wrong?" Zelda ignores her as she skips pages to the section with the timeline of Hyrule's history. She gasps as she scans the figure, her hand to her forehead in shock. Marin is right, the Hero fo Time lost to Ganon, thus starting this timeline. She had heard of this era before when Impa fought Agahnim. He spoke of a time when the Hero of Time failed, but to think she would set foot her herself...presents other challenges.

If Link and Zelda are here, that means that this is a significant point of their legend. That means Link, the one that is supposed to be in this timeline, is either present or they managed to avoid his presence. But a more pressing concern...can they even return home?

"Sheik, are you okay?" Marin asks in concern. Zelda doesn't answer, quietly handing Marin back the book and rises. "Thank you for everything. I should go check on my friend, he's probably found us a room to stay...or exploring the island."

"Well, if you want, please come to my home. I would love to hear more stories of Hyrule, especially from people who lived there. I'll serve dinner."

Zelda believes it is a nice thing to do considering Marin did help her. But as the stories to be told... does she go along with this alternate timeline's history or the one she knows? Zelda will have to decide soon, but for now, she merely accepts Marin's offer. "We'll be there."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So Mr. Hero has made it back home. I hope he's okay there. Hopefully he can stop Yuga...and make HIl see what she's doing is wrong. If only you could, Ravio." A young man, dressed in a large purple robe, stares at the sunset. Smiling, he turns to the house he's "renting" and goes inside. "Well, until then, I'll-EEEPPPPP!"Three long, sharp, pointy prongs threaten to make Ravio a kabob as he is pressed between it and the interior side of the door. At first, he believes monsters have invaded the house, but upon further inspection, it is two people. One with a mean glare of golden eyes, another with sympathetic purple. Ravio cares to stare into the purple ones. "Please don't kill me, take whatever you want! I'll give you a discount!"

"Joshua, let him go. He's harmless but he might be helpful."

The olive-skinned male with red hair drops Ravio and recedes his weapon, but he still stands threateningly over him. Oh how he wishes he got the bracelet back from Link, then he could have merged with the wall. Somehow, Ravio gets the feeling the man would have not been deterred by such a feat.

The man steps away, allowing the woman to approach. Ravio takes her hand and rises up to his feet. However, he is still confused by the pair's presence. If they were here to rob him, they would have hurt him or worse by now. "Sorry about my friend there, he's just on edge. My name is Lana, that over there is Joshua. We've sorry to invade your home, But we have a few questions about this land...and maybe if my friend didn't scare you too much, I beg for your help."

Ravio slowly nods. "I'll try, but I'm not sure how much help I can be myself. I'm not from this world myself."

Lana looks to Joshua, puzzled. "Well, there goes our luck...wait, what do you mean. You're Hylian, are you not?"

Ravio shakes his head. "No. My name is Ravio, and I am from the ruined kingdom of Lorule."

Lana suddenly drops her jaw and turns away. She looks to Joshua, an answer settled in her mind. "Joshua...we're not in a distant land in another part of the world. We're not even back in time."

"Then where are we?"

"A whole new history of Hyrule."


	22. Arthur

_Joshua_

"So this is...the history that results from the failure of the Hero of Time. Agahnim's?" Joshua crosses his arms in understanding, even if it is still confusing how they got here. "How sure are you about that?"

"Very sure," the seated Lana says, her eyes closed as a miniature Gate of Time spins in front of her body. "I know the complete history of our timeline up until our present, but as Guardian of Time, I am able to see alternate futures. Ever since the other timeline appeared, I have been researching that subject. The Era of Time has the most possible futures, including the one we know of; his victory and return to seven years prior, which resulted in two futures. His failure to beat Ganon, however, leads to the Princess and the Sages sealing Ganon and the Triforce in the Sacred Realm as an alternative. What we call "The Ocarina of Time," the legend is known as the Imprisoning War." Lana turns to the house, which belongs to the Hero of this era and currently rented by Ravio "If this is the Era of Two Worlds, then the events preceding this, the Era of Legend, must have occurred nearly six generations ago. Hyrule is slowly on the decline in power. Another golden era is on the horizon, but once Ganon returns, the country will fall once and for all. Not even Link and Zelda can't prevent that."

"Ganon, not Ganondorf?" Joshua nods while biting his lip. "He fully embraced the beast… So Aquamenta sent us here."

"Just the two of us, apparently. Link, Zelda, Impa, they're not here. Impa and Linkle are still in our true present. Link and Zelda are not. Hmm." The Guardian of Time sighs, stopping the spinning mechanism and faces Joshua. "But for now, we should focus on getting home. Din knows how much time has passed since the dragons won. It could be hours or days since."

"That's the optimistic hypothesis?"

Lana nods. "From what I saw… At worst, a month. But time should move normally now, so...the amount of time we spend here should match the other timeline. Then we travel back...so we're going to possibly lose two months. Three, at most, if we help Link and Zelda. That is with optimism."

Joshua sighs and stares towards the southwestern horizon. The wind, from that direction… A Gerudo knows the wind of the desert from anywhere. He wonders how his people are faring in this era, an era that apparently Ganon wins. In their timeline, Ganondorf lead the Gerudo to war with all of Hyrule, leading to the exile of the Gerudo and the failed execution of the Demon King. The Gerudo were allowed to return to Hyrule sometime between the death and later resurrection of Ganondorf. When Hyrule formally split into the five territories, the Gerudo gained their political independence from the Hyrulean throne, as did the Goron and Zoras, ending the legacy of Daphnes Hyrule that "started" the rise of Joshua's predecessor.

"The Gerudo are gone. From Hyrule… I don't know any further than that."

Joshua drops his head, somewhat expecting that fate of the desert dwellers. "Of course."

"Sorry," Lana says quickly.

"No, it's fine. I'm not mad or anything about it." Joshua turns his head to Lana, seeing how the sunset illuminates her features. He finds himself entranced by her like a teenage boy induced with his first dose of hormones, and he had that beaten out of him to the point it takes a certain kind of beauty to trigger such a reaction. More specifically, an exotic beauty, such as Lana.

Maybe it was Nabooru's fault for ruining the beauty of their people, exposing him to women at such a young age, but it did not do his people favors. Aveil, his best friend and his Second before the War Across the Ages began, was supposed to be his queen, he was going to choose her, but like a boy, he saw Lana and saw something he liked in Lana. Eight years, Aveil and Nabooru dead, and Lana back in the form of Lanacia, Joshua stares at her, wondering if he still had any feelings for her left. If so, do they belong to the prince of the past or the king of the present?

One thing he does know; just as Link still bears love for Zelda, Lana (the half of the women standing with him) still loves him. "Lana." She turns in his direction, raising her eyebrow at the abnormally nice call of her name. He sighs, then bears a smile. "Of the three I could be with now, at least it is you here. I do not think Link and I should ever be partners again. Two stupid men we are. And Zelda… You think Link is mad, I do have a greater-"

"Zelda has a son… Alduin is not the father." Joshua frowns, thinking about why Lana would interrupt to tell him this until he figures out who the father is. And based on what Lana is implying, the real father does not know, as of them leaving their Hyrule.

"Oh. Oh, that's fucked. Nevermind, he is going to be pissed."

She smiles. "Yes, she is."

"With that in mind… I am still angry, but I am not going to blame you for the faults of Lana and Cia. Yes, you are them, but in some ways, you are not. Cia was the mature, seductive woman; Lana was the energetic, happy-go-lucky teenager. I guess you are in the middle."

"Hmm. Well, if I had to be honest, I do not like this version of you." Lana turns back to the sunset, her hands interlocking at her chest. "Anger, it might run in your blood, but you are not suited for it. The Joshua I remember was funny and charismatic on and off the battlefield. You're not like that anymore...and that is my fault. You can blame Lana, but it all comes back to me. Had I not let my feelings grow for a man I would never meet, Cia would have never started the War Across the Ages. It might not have averted the current crisis, but there's a chance it could have. If anything, you would be happy right now with Aveil. I would not have ruined your life as I did."

"Lana…"

"Or, if I wasn't stupid, maybe we both could be happy." Lana lowers her head, then arcs it to the man behind her. "If history is helpful, I pray my power is enough to get us home. With a Triforce, I should be able to manage it. But I have to find our Link and Zelda first."

Joshua, feeling the prior topic was dropped too suddenly, only nods along. Getting home is the priority after all. "Well, get started on it tomorrow. Ravio said the Hero left this world earlier today, it might be a while before he returns. At the same time, let's hope the limits of Aquamenta's powers is not to trouble us any more than he has. I hope he doesn't try to manipulate events in this time period like Cia did."

Lana shrugs. "We best be prepared for that…"

* * *

_Link_

"Oh great you're here!" Marin steps aside as Link and Zelda enter her home. They are guided to the table in the middle of the room, where a rather large man with a balding head and a bushy brown mustache sits in glee. It takes all of Link's power to not call out "Malon" or "Talon" when seeing the two lookalikes. It takes even more power to immediately not scarf down the good looking food set in front of him.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home," Zelda says as Marin takes her seat, "and for the dinner. It looks quite delicious."

"No thanks needed, Sheik. My father and I are always willing to welcome guests. But I guess I did coerce you into this in trade for stories."

"Stories?" Link says as he tries to eat with the small sense of decorum that a former commoner can learn reasonable. He faces Zelda, cautious as to what "stories" she can tell. From what she discovered, they're in an alternate time, one which the Hero of Time lost. Their presence on Koholint means that there's a point in which the Hero will show himself, with or without the Princess. Like during the Era of Sky, anything they do now could affect history and change the course of this alternate world. Even worse, none of their allies are here. If they're separated through time, in different parts of this timeline, if Link and Zelda are in their "past", they might create trouble for their friends in the future. Without Lana to give them the full scope of the situation, Link and Zelda have to play everything safe. They took different names, Sheik and Shade, they dressed in casual attires to hide their true identities. Link doesn't know how Zelda had a blue shirt just ready for him to wear in place of his green tunic.

"Yeah, stories about Hyrule and what happened three years ago."

Link doesn't know much about that, so as much as he hates it, he'll follow Zelda's lead. "Well, from what I remember, there's not much to the story since we only experienced half of it. There was a wizard named Agahnim who won the trust of King Hyrule with his magic, but one fateful night, the magician killed his liege, imprisoned his daughter and other maidens, and turned the soldiers to his will. The boy who was to be the hero rescued the princess after hearing her voice in his dreams, and together they escaped to the nearby chapel. The hero was told to travel the land and find three pendants in three dungeons. After doing so, he went into the ancient forest and took the Master Sword, a legendary blade that was crafted by the gods. He went to the castle to confront the wizard and save the princess. From my understanding, the wizard successfully sent the princess to another world, a dark and twisted version of the Sacred Realm, where the rest of the maidens were, and the hero followed, freeing each and every one until he confronted Agahnim and his dark master, Ganon. Defeating them both, he saved the Sacred Realm and Hyrule. His great reward was the love of the pri-people of Hyrule." Zelda clears her throat as she ceases the unknown tale, taking a bite of her food uncomfortably. Tarin and Marin, fascinated by the story, don't notice it; but Link watches as the Triforce of Wisdom dims and Zelda's cheeks glow red. He knows "his" reward, the love of the princess.

"Such detail, Sheik," Marin says excitedly.

"I guess I knew more than I thought."

"So what's the story with you two? A traveling couple?"

Zelda takes Link's hand. "Yes. Shade and I are married. Been so for the last...seven years?"

Link nods. While he expected the pair's relationship to come up, he did not expect Zelda to entertain marriage. Had he not mastered the art of hiding emotions from his face as a young kid, Link would be flabbergasted at the supposed history of him and "Sheik."

Marin sighs. "That's so sweet. You two look lovely together, like a perfect pairing. The goddesses have blessed you both. Any children?"

"One," Zelda says before Link can speak. Once again, his blank facade masks his confusion. Oh wait, this is a lie of course, just to add to their personas. There's no way he has a child with Zelda… Yet the discourse in Zelda's face, it seems so real. "His name is Arthur, named after his paternal grandfather. He's about three right now. Such a beautiful boy he is. He takes much after his adventurous father, although I soon hope he gains my love for knowledge soon." Zelda takes a breath, and like day and night, her sadness is replaced by her own stoicism. "Right now, he's staying with a friend of mine, but we hope to return to Hyrule soon once we're done exploring Koholint." Zelda stares at her food, her sadness returning bit by bit. Link doesn't see it, but their connection via the Triforce and their eternal souls feels it. "Hopefully, it's soon…"

* * *

_"Zelda… Zelda…"_

Zelda opens her eyes, the fumes of smoke and ash irritating her nostrils. She rises up, seeing a fire rage around her in a town. People scream and run for their lives in the commotion. Getting up, Zelda looks for the one person she can call on. "Link? Link!"

"Zelda… Home..." Hearing her name again, Zelda faces the north, seeing a glow coming from the mountain. Music whispers in the air as the light from the mountain erupts, blinding the world around her. Zelda is then transported over a broken landscape, an ominous tower on a snowy mountain. As the snow turns red, it shines with a similar light. Finally, she's shown a more familiar land, a vast, barren valley underneath a large pyramid, with the peak glowing.

"Betrayed… Decieved… Dragons…" Six figures fly by Zelda, burning the world as a seventh sits on a throne. Zelda stares intently at the being on the throne before he unleashes a talon to strike her face.

"No!" Rising up, Zelda takes heavy breaths as the dream subsides. No, not a dream but a vision of what they have to do to escape...she thinks. Rubbing her face, Zelda spots Link looking at her with concern from his position standing by the open window. He isn't sleep, despite how late it is? That's unlike him to ignore that habit of his.

"What did you see?" he says, apparently unconcerned for her mental wellbeing. But with their Triforces flared up, it's no surprise he knew what she was going through.

"I think we need to go on the mountain. That...egg, it is our ticket home. I think I saw one for Lana too. A dark tower upon a snowy mountain. I also think...there's something at the Valley of Seers too."

"Hmm. I think we shall check out the mountain tomorrow then. In the meantime," Link walks over and places his left hand on Zelda's right. "Hopefully you can send a message to Lana and Impa."

Zelda nods and concentrates on the power of the gods. She's never had to expand her telepathy across time and space before, so the instant she feels a connection of sorts, she speaks. "Lana, go to a tower on a snowy mountain. Impa, Valley of Seers. Please hurry, Hyrule depends on it!" The connection weakens quickly. Opening her eyes, Link removes his hand and stands up.

"Best go back to sleep. It might be a easy journey, might be a hard one. Tarin did say the rest of the island is untamed."

Missing the warmth of his hand, Zelda watches as Link returns to the floor by the window, settling under the covers. It's unfair he has to experience discomfort by sleeping on the floor, but he is a nomad. He's slept wherever he could the last three years. However, she says nothing as he gets comfortable. Laying back down, she caresses the empty side of the bed, remembering the many nights in the past when he would stay with her until she slept. Not even the Hero dared to spend the night in the Queen's bedroom...or get caught if he did. She never truly found out, but some mornings, her bed was warmer than others. But since he left (and Alduin has his own separate chambers, per his request) it has been cold, except for the few times she finds young Arthur with her.

To protect the ones she loves, she had to separate them both, and just thinking that brings a tear to her eye. When they return home, when the war is won, the story she told Marin and Tarin shouldn't be a lie anymore.

_Link… Please forgive me._


	23. Caught Lost in Time

_Link_

Back home in Ordon, there is a treehouse just outside the village. Legend has it that it once belonged to the Hero of Twilight as his home. When Link was a kid, he would feel weirdly nostalgic about the home, and after the war, he definitely knew that the legend was true. It was as familiar to him as the Master Sword. There are other places in Hyrule that feel just the same way. The old ruins of the Temple of Time deep in the Faron Woods, the Kokiri's village, the hour of twilight, the Great Sea...the spirit of the hero yearns for these places, even though the last one makes no sense. Link concluded the soul must be connected, even across different timelines.

It is the only reason he can find himself entranced by the weather vane. According the Zelda, the hero who is supposed to come here hasn't done so yet, but for some reason his soul says otherwise. A soul that spans time and space...maybe in the near future, the hero will come and save Koholint from whatever crisis befalls it. However...there is much sadness within him. What happens in the future that causes his soul to hurt? And it's not just this weather vane...

_"Say... Link… Uhh... I don't know how to say this... but... Thank you for everything! Link, you are the kindest boy I know. One day I made a wish to the Wind Fish... What was the wish? It was... No, it's a secret!"_

_"Link , some day you will leave this island... I just know it in my heart... ...Don't ever forget me... If you do, I'll never forgive you!"_

"Marin…" By her looks, she reminds him of Malon, but he shouldn't have this connection to the islander. But ever since last night, it's been there like he's known her his entire life. This happened with the other heroes of the past too. Midna, Fi, Groose, the Sages of Water, Forest, and Fire, but they existed and met the Heroes of Time and Twilight, two of his direct predecessors. But all the sadness within him is now directed at the red-head woman with a smile as calming as the ocean.

But it is still incomparable to Zelda, and Link doesn't need his soul to tell him that.

Sighing, he turns away from the weather vane, continuing his walk through the market. The champions of Naryu and Farore will make the trek to Mount Tamararch today, hopefully to return to their time or, most likely, to Joshua and Lana's prison. Zelda believes Lana and the three Triforces might be the best hope to return home.

As the breeze blows, Link believes he hears a song carried by the wind. Looking up, he sees a seagull fly right over. He watches as it flies off to the beach, then continues onward to the market. He must meet with Zelda soon.

_"Please, don't ever forget this song...or me..."_

* * *

_Zelda_

"You want to journey to Mount Tamaranch?" Marin turns in the direction of the mountain, the giant egg barely visible, traces of worry on her face. Zelda holds her breath as her new friend ponders the request. She rather not involve Marin more than they have, they still have a timeline to consider and Zelda doesn't know how pivotal Marin is, but they do need a guide. Besides, Link and her are still not speaking much to each other, so it'll be nice to have a buffer. If Proxi was here, this wouldn't be necessary.

"If this is too much trouble for you, then-"

"No, it's fine," Marin replies with a smile. "When do we leave? It'll probably take us all day to get there and back."

"Right now," Link says as he appears from the market. Zelda turns to her companion, holding back a smile. Despite his mood about their current situation, the thrill of adventure is ever-present on him. He even wears his trademark tunic, doubling down on his adventurous mindset. He isn't the only one, as Zelda is fully disguised as Sheik, Sheikah garb and all.

"Alright. Our path will take us through the Mysterious Woods, Goponga Swamp, Tal Tal Heights, and Tal Tal Mountain Range. Normally it's very dangerous to travel that far in the island without protection, but I see you both have it covered on that end. You look like a hero yourself, Shade."

"Well, I was trained in the Hyrulean Army, so that might be it."

Marin gasps as the trio walks out the village and turns north for the forest. "Oh really? Was your father a knight?"

Link nods. "It's a family history, so I'm told. But I joined because my godfather recommended me to. He was a general at the time, but has since retired. I have as well, ever since joining Sheik on our adventures around the world."

"So cool. So tell me about the places you have been." Link looks to Zelda, figuring she knows how to answer that best. He's right, as Zelda has prepared for this question from the inquisitive ginger. After having a second look at this era's version of _Hyrule Historia_, she found it synonymous with their era's rendering of the text. The one Zelda was raised on is the true version, exclusive to the royal family and higher institutions. Link, as the Hero of Hyrule, and Joshua as the Gerudo Royal, also have access to this version. However, Link would have been raised on the common edition of the text, which tells the same history but not with as much detail. He wouldn't have known his name to be the same as other heroes, or that many other Zeldas were princesses alongside him. Most importantly, the Triforce is excluded, for good reason. Whether Ganon is included is unknown to her.

Anyway, since the book on Koholint is the slightly vague common version, Marin has no knowledge of the true name of Skyloft, and because their histories are different, the Eras of Twilight and Wind are completely unknown to her. Zelda hasn't seen the Era of Twilight, so she'll have to speak from what she remembers of Joshua, Lana, Midna, and Agitha's stories, but she does remember the Era of Wind. "Our first journey took us to the land of Twilight, and as it is named, it is a place covered in perpetual twilight. It sounds horrible to never see the sun or the moon, but the people there are totally adapted to their environment. It is a beautiful land, ruled by a beautiful queen. Then next was to several islands around the sea. There's Windfall, a bustling commerce center. It has a giant windmill that you can actually ride. There's Dragon Roost Island, but don't let the name fool you, there's no dangerous dragons there. It is home to the bird-like Ritos, and we befriended one of them who is a musician."

Marin sighs. "They all sound so fun. I wish I could see the world. I have this dream, you know… It's stupid, though."

Zelda shakes her head. "No dream is stupid. Occasionally unattainable, but never stupid. When I was a little girl, I wished that I could be the Princess of Hyrule..." She turns her head away from Marin, looking up at the dark canopies of the Mysterious Woods. "Now that's ridiculous...but it was a dream."

"Well, you're pretty enough to be a princess. And smart too."

Zelda chuckles. "Thank you, Marin. But if I had to choose now, I prefer this life of freedom. No meetings about how to rule the country, no noble expectations, no commitments to keep… Besides, I know the princess personally, that's more than enough to… Hold." The Triforce of Wisdom tingles on Zelda's hand, signifying some sort of danger nearby.. Hand on the hilt of her rapier, she looks at Link, sensing that he too felt a similar alert. It feels familiar for some reason and the air feels heavy, as if the forest is on-"Nayru's Love!" Summoning the crystal barrier around the trio, it reflects the incoming blast of fire from the east. Dispelling the barrier, Zelda glances in the direction the blast came from, hoping that it was just a normal beast.

"Sheik! Shade!" Out of the woods come a horde of Blue Moblins, equipped with either a sword or a spear. They surround the trio, cutting off their escape. Sticking close to Marin, Link and Zelda put their weapons between them and the monsters just as a shadow passes over. Zelda caught a glimpse of it, but it wouldn't be but a moment longer before her fears are confirmed.

"Well, this is where you two are hiding." Dropping from the sky is the blue-green Dragon of Time, Aquamenta. Chuckling, he hovers along the treeline, glaring down at the three with amusement. "The Hero and Maiden Across the Ages, Link and Zelda."

"Aquamentus," Link growls. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just making sure my power worked and all, but I heard you and your friends have escaped from this predicament once before. So while the rest of the knights render Hyrule to ash, I will deal with you and the other pair personally, as per the terms of my agreement."

"Agreement? With who?"

"Ah, I cannot say. But I will tell you, the last two months have been quite disastrous for you. Your dear friends will soon join the rest of their country in time. One has already died by my blade… Colin, I think his name was? I believe his lover might join him soon, she suffered a terrible wound."

Colin and Malon? Yellow light erupts from behind Zelda. Turning, she can see that Link has driven himself straight into the powerful Focus Spirit state. Raw anger emanates from his icy blue irises. Not once has she seen Link this angry. He holds the Master Sword back, allowing it to glow with its own light. Zelda grabs Marin and falls to the ground as the Hero Across the Ages performs a spin attack, sending ways of holy energy towards the Moblins and obliterating them all in one hit. She looks up to Link standing between them and Aquamenta. "Zel."

She gasps. It has been so long since she's hear her nickname come from his lips. As she stands up, Link holds his right arm up between them. No, he is not doing this. Not again! "Link, you're not-"

"Get Marin out of here. I'll try to catch up. If not… Find the others, go home, and save Hyrule." Zelda starts to argue, but Link is right on one front, Marin is in danger. Sucking up her feelings, Zelda grabs Marin's arm and runs north, back on the path to the giant egg. Aquamenta, under some sense of honor or thinking he'll catch up to Zelda another time, doesn't attempt to stop the women from leaving.

Before they move deeper into the forest, Zelda turns back. "Link… As the Queen of Hyrule, I order you to not die and return to Hyrule. But as someone who was once your friend, please…" Link nods then faces Aquamenta again, leaving Zelda and Marin to escape deeper into the Mysterious Woods.

* * *

With Zelda and Marin safe, Link turns his full attention towards Aquamenta. Colin, Malon, two of his childhood friends...he couldn't bring himself to face them, Pipit, Ralph, and Karene when he came back to Hyrule Castle. Now, Colin died and Malon might die all because of his mistakes, of his negligence, of his arrogance. This time, it cost him two lives not his own.

Aquamenta smiles as he lands on the ground, sporting his longsword. "Are you sure you want to fight me alone? You haven't had much success on that front, have you?"

"You made this personal when you killed my friends. It's my fault, so it is mine to correct. No, I'm not going to fight you… I'm going to kill you."


	24. Ballad of the Wind Fish

_Link_

"Guah!" Link drops on the ground after being launched through the Mysterious Woods, his back aching after colliding with a tree. However, anger and adrenaline overrides his body's cry to stop and run, so Link forces himself to stand up. Ahead, the trees he crashed through give him a distant visual of the Dragon Knight of Time, Aquamenta.

With the question of 'why' and 'how' apparent, Link wonders what brings the strongest Knight to Link and Zelda. He won, he got rid of them. Sure, they have some hope of returning home, but even then, Aquamenta coming to do the job himself? Furthermore, he spoke of an 'agreement' with an unknown party. Just who the hell could that be? Link will get answers for sure, but after he rends Aquamenta's chest in two.

Stretching his left hand out, it is soon filled by the hilt of the Master Sword. The Triforce of Courage gifting him his powers as the chosen one of Farore, Link sprints forward with an inhuman burst of speed. He might not have the magical boost Wisdom and Power gives Zelda and Lana, but anything and everything physical, Courage outclasses its sisters. It's probably the only reason Link is alive right now.

"Arrrggghhh!" He slices the air, creating beams of energy that hone in on Aquamenta. Unfazed, the Dragon Knight twirls his blade and suddenly appears in front of Link. Caught off guard, Link barely reacts in time to raise the Hylian Shield against the dragon's punch. Knocked to the ground, Link groans as Aquamenta plants his feet nearby.

"In my time, we had a saying. _'O ischyróteros ánthropos échei tis megalýteres apotychíes'_.The strongest man has the greatest failures. Some say I'm the strongest Dragon Knight because I had a failure equal to my strength. The death of my family, the destruction of my hometown, loss of friends and comrades in the several years of war… I lived to see it all. There was no way to bring them back, or so I thought. Seems _i theá_ didn't care to use the Triforce."

"Gods can't use the Triforce, dumbass. Why do you think she became a human?"

"Her greatest mistake, trusting everything to humans. Or a certain human." Aquamenta reaches for Link's collar, hoisting him up. Link is a man of average height, certainly shorter than most of his male friends (especially the King of the Gerudo, just another genetic trait of being of the desert people) but as Aquamenta holds Link face to face, Link feels like a kid being held by an adult. "A hero, you were called, but you were nothing more than a toy for Hylia's affections."

"So I fucked a goddess in a past life? That must've been heavenly. I got to do so for many lifetimes afterwards. Who did you do, a dirty prostitute? Did you marry said prostitute?"

For that, Aquamenta heaves Link against a tree and clasps his hand against Link's throat. "I'll squeeze the life out of you. If only your beloved maiden was here to watch it. A shame… I'm to kill her too with you and _o polemistís-vasiliás_, But _i mágissa_, with her powers, she is quite useful to me to keep alive."

"Yeah...about that…" Link slips his hand out his pouch and stabs Aquamenta's side with the hookshot. Released as the knight tends to his injury, Link extends the chain and wraps it around Aquamenta's neck, returning the chokehold. "I'm going to kill every one of you for every one of my friends you killed. Then I'll kill the remaining because I'll enjoy it. I want your dying breath to be the knowledge that you fucked with the wrong Hero of Hyrule...or just one in general."

Aquamenta struggles to wrestle free from the grip, and to make things more difficult, Link switches his leather gauntlets for the strength-enhancing golden ones. Gasping for air, the Dragon Knight tries to speak. "Ch… Chr…"

"Are you begging for mercy? I don't think so."

"..._Chrónos_!" In the blink of an eye, Aquamenta kneels on the ground and Link grunts in sudden pain as his hookshot is implanted in his knee. How… How did Aquamenta escape? His time manipulation ability? Link removes the hookshot, scooting away from the downed Dragon Knight. He's no stranger to the manipulation of time, but neither Lana or Cia used it in combat besides a personal Gate of Time Lana possesses. But what Aquamenta is doing, without such a weapon, is much more terrifying.

"Oh, you're going to see your poor friends real soon." Aquamenta extends his arm out, morphs it into a talon, and pierces Link's right foot. Link yelps as the worst pain imaginable pulses through his body as the talon in his foot moves around the wound. Aquamenta retracts the talon as he scoots up to Link's side. He then straddles Link, holding his head down with one hand and relentlessly punching with the other. "I can't make the Hero of my time responsible for his part, but I'll settle for his successor. Then when I'm done with you, I'm going to have my way with the bitch...we all will, every knight, man and woman, in revenge for what she did to us! We'll leave her alive so she can watch the world she swore to protect as a goddess and as a human is reduced to nothingness!"

"Wait."

Aquamenta holds his fist up as he pauses and stares at Link's bruised face. "What?"

Struggling, he holds up his left hand, showing him the two glowing triangles of the Triforce. "You fucked up. She's here." Link closes his eyes as a bright light sweeps the area, knocking Aquamenta off of him. When the light passes, Link reaches for a potion, consuming it in its entirety. Yacking at the disgusting taste, he feels his entire body heal up, even his beaten face. Sighing, he rises up just as the Queen of Hyrule, dressed in her war attire, holds a hand out to him.

"Don't be offended when I say this, I held it back at Hyrule Castle, but you look like shit."

Link sighs and picks up the Master Sword. "Why did you leave Marin? I had him."

"Sure you did. And I didn't leave Marin, she's with Sheik."

"...You split yourself into Zelda and Sheik? I shouldn't be surprised, Impa can do that too. But what do we do now?"

"When Sheik reaches the top of Mount Taramanch, she will use a teleportation spell to bring us there. It was going to be how I bring you to me, but someone was getting their ass beat and I had to feel it through the Triforces. Marin is going to have too many questions."

Link rolls his shoulders and calls the Master Sword into his hand. "Yeah. Also, he wants Lana alive. You, Joshua, and I got the death order."

"He says who he's working with besides the other knights?"

"No, but considering the list of evil that wants us dead, I say we got a nice list."

"Hmm. Oh, welcome back, Aquamenta." Zelda narrows her eyes at the sight of the returned Dragon Knight. He lands with a slight wince as he grips his wounded right side, the armor there broken and the skin seared. Noticing her handiwork, the Queen of Hyrule draws her rapier, ready to do battle against the knight. "As for what you said, it's disgusting you'd honor the very god your people worshiped and revere in such a way. I bet your wife and children look upon you in disgrace that their husband and father has become a vengeful beast."

Aquamenta growls, letting a fiery breath escape his mouth. "I'm going to make you regret such words! _Chrónos_!"

"Tempus!" Link blinks and sees Zelda and Aquamenta in front of him, Hylia's descendant guarding him from the dragon's attack. Aquamenta, however, is just as shocked as Link is. Zelda has time manipulation abilities too? Taking advantage of the stunned knight, Link slashes Aquamenta's weakened side, causing the knight to retreat and reassess the situation.

"When the hell could you do that?"

"I am the descendant of the Sage of Time, am I not? But as for when I learned it… Sometimes you just need a break at Council meetings, but you can't just leave." Zelda glares up at Aquamenta, the knight hovering in fear. "You seem scared, Aquamenta. Not used to someone entering your frozen world, huh? The power of time, possibly the strongest force in the world, and how ironic you went to the pair that you thought didn't have a time-manipulative witch. If that is a lie, then why haven't you troubled with the Triforce of Power? Certainly whoever possesses it is the strongest man or woman in the world, unbeatable to all except another Triforce bearer or someone as powerful as a god. You seem scared, Aquamenta. Not used to someone entering your frozen...what?" Zelda holds a hand to her mouth, gasping.

"Zelda?"

"I said those exact words. Why would I say them again? I…" The pair faces Aquamenta, the knight chuckling as he holds a hand to his wounded right side, and to their amazement, the wound and the armor that covers it heals and repairs itself. It is like it was never there to begin with.

"True, I did not expect you to be able to stop time as I could, but by your fear, that must be the limit of your power. If it wasn't you would've returned to your time, wouldn't you. But you have a point, it is_ i magissa_ that I fear. She has the power to return you home, but don't worry, they'll be dealt with. But you're not asking the right question, Zelda. I can bend time to my desire. Freeze it. Hasten it. Rewind it. Travel through it, though that power is limited. I can do so, but without knowing where to go... It is the reason I cannot travel back to that age and take on the goddess herself. The timeline you are in was random, not of my choosing."

Zelda closes her eyes with a frown. "Well, that clears this up, but then how did you find us?"

"Just followed the trail of my power and the stench of the gods, in a literal sense. But unlike you two, traveling in time is instantaneous for me. Whereas a few hours has passed since my departure and arrival, the same amount of time between my arrival and this moment now, it has been months since you've been in your Hyrule. Most of Hyrule is under our control, though your damned servant is a thorn in the side. But she will be dealt with soon, and the land chosen by the gods will belong to the very beasts they put in the sky."

"And then what," Link asks. "What of the rest of the world?"

Aquamenta smirks. "Labrynna, Holodrum, the rest of the world...you're asking the wrong man. But I think he has plans for the country of Labrynna, particularly the concern of a prince of Hyrule living there-" Zelda dashes forward, blasting Aquamenta with light magic from the palm of her hand. The power is so strong, the dragon knight is launched off his feet and pushed into the forest. Link lets his jaw hang as the Queen of Hyrule trades her rapier for the Bow of Light. Three arrows appear on the bowstring, all aimed horizontally down the path of destruction between Zelda and Aquamenta.

Since when was Zelda this powerful? Sure, she was strong, it comes with her bloodline and her Triforce of Wisdom, but she makes Joshua, arguably the most powerful even without the Triforce of Power, pale in comparison. Is it because...the prince is a real thing?

Suddenly Link gets a sense of dread, a warning from the Triforce of Courage. It directs him to its sister and her beholder. Zelda has yet to fire the Light Arrows, but the power contained in them... Whether she hits Aquamenta or not, the damage to Koholint Island might be too much. They might be north of the village, but they're still close enough to affect the people of the island. "Zelda! Do not fire those arrows!"

"I won't let him touch Arthur! I won't let any of them!"

"If you shoot, you might do more than that! For now, let it go. Please." Link holds Zelda by her waist from behind, hoping to calm her down. "We're going to go back. We can protect your son, but first we must get away from here. If you let loose, you might destroy the village." Zelda's grip on the Bow of Light shakes until she lowers it, casting away the arrows. She turns around, dropping her face on Link's chest as angry tears wet his tunic. Link knows this isn't the time for this either, but he is going to choose his battles today. He lets his cry in his arms for a moment longer before holding her back. "Where's Sheik and Marin?"

Zelda sniffs as she consults the link between her and her clone. "She's...they just made it to the peak. Link, hold on." Zelda begins to chant a spell just as Link looks above her head to see red-orange light approach them down the cleared woods.

"Um, Zelda… Please hurry up… Zelda!"

"Mutare statum!" Blue light surrounds the pair just as the fire swallows them. A moment later, Link feels a gentle breeze around him. Opening his eyes, he sees blue skies, white clouds, a mountain range below him, and Marin.

"Great Farore, we made it." Link releases Zelda and turns in the general direction of the Mysterious Woods. Thick smoke can be seen rising out of it. Damn, their battle did a number on Koholint.

"You two are safe, thank the gods." Marin smiles through her tears as she looks at the blue circle between them and the giant egg. "Sheik did that before you two appeared. What is it, exactly?"

"It is a Gate of Time. Not much time to explain what it does, but it'll send us on our way." Zelda looks up from it to Marin, holding a shoulder. "Marin… I'm sorry we deceived you, but it was for your sake more than ours. There are things more complicated in this world than, well, two people appearing on the beach and a man in armor appearing in the forest. I wish I could tell you everything, believe me, I want to, but…"

"Sheik, no need to apologize. You have your reasons...but I'm glad to know some things about the outside world. You remember my dream? I've been on this island my entire life, I may never what's beyond the blue sea, so this might be the most exciting thing I ever do. I owe that to you two, Shade and Sheik. But before you go, can we do one thing together?"

Zelda nods. "What is it?"

"Sing with me." Zelda turns to Link, who nods for her to accept the red-haired girls request. Smiling, the girls face each other and hold hands as Link begins to hear the most melodic duet he's ever heard. "Sleepers wake, dreams will fade, although we cling fast. Was it real, what we saw? I believe. Lost in dreams, we sleep on, tossing and turning. Stay with me, by my side, never leave." Zelda releases Marin's hands and steps back, setting her feet in the Gate of Time. Link follows, fighting the tears that the girls cannot bear to hold. The weight behind the song...it drives the Spirit of the Hero into a deep sadness. Just what did the hero who'll come here do?

"What if the worst comes? If someday this sweet reverie ends. We too, our memories, for real, fade us by? Dream with me, by the sea, we watch the waves crash. Hold my hand… Think of me… And I'll fly."

Marin wipes her face futilely as the wind picks up between her and the chosen ones. The Gate of Time begins to glow softly around them, and Marin's body faintly shines. "Thank you… Zelda...and you too, Link. I'll never forget these days together, short as they were. And if we never meet again… Please, don't ever forget this song...or me."

"Marin," Link calls as the girl begins to fade, "when we… When we meet again, teach me that song, okay? And don't worry about your dream… It will come true, I promise you I'll make it happen."

"I will… Goodbye…"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"It's c-c-c-c-cold… Gerudo ar-ar-ar-aren't supposed to b-b-b-b-be here." Lana turns back and chuckles as the mighty and prideful King of the Gerudo, the strongest man she knows, is beaten by a severe drop of temperature. Sure, he could have worn protective covers like her and Ravio, but no, he wanted to brave Lorule's Death Mountain as he did the Eldin Mountain's heat. Now he pays the icy cold price for it.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Ravio directs. "But are you sure you want to go to the Treacherous Tower? It's not the nicest place in Lorule...as if there is one."

"What happened to Lorule," Lana asks. "You say Hyrule is like a mirror world to Lorule, but this looks nothing like it."

"Generations ago, there was a war for the Triforce of Lorule. My princess' ancestors, they decided rather than seal the power, it was best to destroy it. However, that was the beginning of the end for this world. Lorule is dying, and soon, it will be destroyed forever. That is why my princess, Lady Hilda, made the irrational decision along with her advisor, Lord Yuga, to take Hyrule's Triforce to save Lorule. I should have stopped her...but I'm too much of a coward to do anything. So I do what I can to help Mr. Hero, the bravest person I know. The opposite of me, in more ways than he knows."

"Cowardice, foolishness, and if anything, impotence," Joshua concludes. "That must be the representation of your Triforce. You must be Link's opposite, Hilda is Zelda's, and if I might make a gander, Yuga is Ganon's. Surprised Ganon isn't involved somehow."

"Actually, Mr. Hero says Yuga fused with Ganon, or something like that."

"...Nevermind."

"What's so treacherous about the Treacherous Tower?"

Ravio shivers at the mention of the tower in Lana's question. "It is a gladiator arena, so I've heard. Since Lorule is...not in the best shape, the Tower has become a show for the strongest of the strong. Considering where it is, the peak of Death Mountain, I say it goes along with the locale. Those who can survive this harsh environment are strong enough to compete."

"You sure it is okay to be here, Lana?"

She nods. "I heard Zelda's voice, and the Triforce burned during it. Link and Zelda must have figured something out, so whatever is there, we must find it at all costs. And if anything, you might get some enjoyment out of this. I think our best bet is entering the fights."

Joshua smirks. "You know I like a good fight. Very well. Bunny Boy, how close are we?"

"We can see it now." Lana and Joshua step up beside Ravio as he points slightly above them. As described, it is a tall tower, resting on the peak of Death Mountain. "Are you two sure about this? Those fights...they're to the death."

Lana turns to Joshua, who looks at her in the corner of his eye. He doesn't move his head, but she knows his answer...and he knows her. She turns back to Ravio, smiling. "Ravio, fighting to the death is our speciality. Let's go."


	25. The Treacherous Tower

_Joshua_

As Ravio registers the two warriors for the tournament, Joshua stands outside in the biting chill of a cold Death Mountain. Definitely not the one they're used to, and for a Gerudo, the cold of the desert feels like a summer day compared to this. He uses his fire magic to keep warm, but it does nothing to hide the severe environment from his skin.

But what keeps his mind entertained is the steady stream of viewers and potential participants. From what he could gather, this tournament is the biggest one of the season. Apparently, the tournament is a competition to gain the right to face the champion of the Treacherous Tower, and apparently this champion is the strongest person in Lorule. Is that saying much for a world that's dying, Joshua thinks so. The strong survive, that's a primary belief of the Gerudo Clan.

"Hey, here." Lana appears, holding a cup of a hot drink. Joshua happily takes it and drinks in its warmth. "I see not even the King of the Gerudo can overcome Death Mountain, no matter the temperature."

"You are more than correct, I hate its heat and its chill. Anyway, aren't you cold?" Joshua gestures to Lana's partially bare arms and upper chest. She takes notice of his eyesight, though he's as quick to look away. He also pushes the thoughts of the old Lana and of especially those of Cia. Din knows how damaging thinking of Cia, whose whole appearance and mannerisms were that of sinful lust, can be to those who saw her up close and personal, even years later.

"No, I am fine. I have protection against the elements with my magic. But thanks for the concern… May I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Well, it's more or less me asking you why you haven't asked me the burning question on your mind. I know it's there, swirling in your head. 'Who is Lanacia?' Is that somewhere on the mark?"

Joshua sighs and looks out to the snow-swept mountains. True, that has been on his mind. Lana hid her true past for a while, and Cia was just as forthcoming. But neither explained anything past the splitting of their soul. What is the Guardian of Time? How does one get the job? How long has Lanacia held the job? As they wait for Ravio and the tournament to start, Lana does have a point. No better time to ask than now. "Well… What is the Guardian of Time?"

"We are an ancient order of mages that have our roots in the Era of Time. When the Sage of Time thought about the ramifications of the Hero returning to his childhood could have on history, Queen Zelda raised an order of mages in secret to guard the flow of time. We were to protect, watch over the present, and ensure the future. For centuries, our sect hid in the Temple of Souls secretly, exiled from the world to perform our duty. We had our own little community of men and women, so while the outside world was forsaken to us, we enjoyed our haven."

"But I don't recall a community of time-seeing seers during the war."

Lana sighs. "You wouldn't. The Valley of Seers has changed much since the war between Hyrule and Labrynna. Because of someone's foolishness to venture to the outside world and use magic… We were attacked by some mages who found us, led by a vile woman named Verona. We defended ourselves as best we could, both sides took heavy losses...but in the end, Verona won. She got away to continue the war, but she left two survivors. A female who just became the age of a woman, and a slightly older man, the town's best warrior. One, born with powerful magic and destined to become a succeeding guardian, the other just had exceptional skill with the spear."

Joshua's eyes widen, but the cold air forces the eyelids back down. "Wait… That's how you know Volga? He was...one of you?"

Lana nods. "Yes, but not for much longer. He wanted us to leave the duty of our people behind and fight in the war. I… I guess you know my path. Bound by duty, I stayed behind, assuming the title as the last Guardian of Time. I used magic to halt my aging, and for the last half-millenia, I was alone in the temple until my soul split in half. Volgan never returned...or he couldn't, that is. But I didn't even know he was the one and the same as Volga until Lana and Cia merged as one again." Lana steps forward, her head directed towards her cup. "And...yes, we were in love then. But that was before the Spirit of the Hero...and the Successor of the Demon."

"So not the first time you bound yourself to duty over another."

"And not the first time I've continued to regret it… But I can't do it. Not as long as I have the arduous task of keeping Hyrule's history in check. Just as you have a kingdom to rule, a queen to choose… Although it's my fault that hasn't happened yet."

"Lana…"

"Your Lana got in the way, and Cia indirectly killed Lady Aveil, did she not? No need to spare my feelings, everything that happened back then was my fault. If I didn't let darkness into my heart, if I didn't become jealous and envious of past Zeldas, the war would have never happened. You know it, you all do, but no one wants to say it. Just as it was my fault the Labrynnian mages found us, it is my fault Hyrule suffered a year of war. I don't deserve happiness or love. I deserve my eternal torment of loneliness and work. I am Lanacia, the last Guardian of Time...and I shall punish myself with that for the rest of time. No hero, no princess, and no warrior-king can save me from a fate as such..."

* * *

"You sure you two want to do this?" Ravio looks quite fearful as he leads us to where the participants are to enter the arena. "I mean, you got to now, it cost me 600 Rupees to enter you both, but are you certain this is the right course of action?"

Lana nods. "So far, it is the only way. So what are the rules?"

"Well, there are over a hundred competitors. So the first part is to thin out the competition. How, I don't know. There are a lot of tough guys in this crowd, some men, some beasts. You might be out of your league. Not to speak ill of your sex, but Lady Lana, I hope your personally reconsider. You don't look like a tough girl to me."  
Joshua smirks. "You haven't seen her bad side. She's the devil. Worse than me." Lana smiles through her laughter while Ravio gasps fearfully. Joshua turns to her, "We do as best as we can together, increase our chances of advancing. Not that I think we need to."

"Yeah. Most of these brutes are magicless, so we have that advantage. I doubt they have as much experience fighting a large group of enemies."

"Wha… What have you two done back in your world?"

Lana turns to Ravio, pairing a wink with a huge grin. "Wish us luck, Ravio! Watch us from the seats!" Blushing (and more than happy to leave the stuffy hallway of fighters), Ravio practically runs out the corridor to the warriors' amusement, then they face forward as the mass gathering continues to wait to be called into the arena. Neither are exactly calm or confident they will make it through this tournament easily, and with the winner taking on the champion… Lorule's fighting strength must be gauged first before any idea of the champion's own power can be hypothesized.

"_Welcome to the 64th Treacherous Tournament! Today, I bring to you over a hundred born fighters and blood-thirsty warriors, and all of them are the scum of Lorule! But to narrow down the competition, they must go through a culling. Most will die now, bit for those who live, it is another step closer to the champion! Warriors, come forth to the arena!"_ The Gerudo King and the Guardian of Time move along with the rest of the competitors into a grand arena. As the participants spread out, Joshua can get a full view of the massive interior of the Treacherous Tower. In comparison, the refurbished Arbiter's Grounds is smaller in overall size but the ground where the fighters are situated is slightly larger. He then takes in the roaring crowd, cheering for blood and death in the gladiator contest. This is much different from the wars of the past and even the Gerudo's own adaption of the sport, but even then, he soaks in the atmosphere.

"You're enjoying this."

Joshua chuckles at Lana's statement. "Of course. What's more thrilling than a fight that might kill us?"

"The man has a point." Lana and Joshua turn to see a woman around Joshua and (physically) Lana's age approach them. Donned in full black armor, with red hair that flows down her shoulders, and piercing crimson eyes that makes their souls shake. But what is truly shocking is the magical presence of the woman. It's beyond all the Loruleans that have potential and stronger than the Hyruleans. She smiles as she steps up close to Joshua, "I can tell by the fire in your eye that you were born to fight? But what for? Is it for glory? For honor? For survival? Whatever it is, it is deep inside you. Compared to the woman beside you, I think you have a good shot of facing me at the end. But only, of course, if you display your true power."

Joshua frowns. "My true power?"

She smiles and brings her face just mere inches from Joshua's. "Yes… Even the power of the Goddess Din… That's the only way you'll best me." A surge of power flows from the woman, causing the rest of the competition and the crowd to gaze in awe. Joshua steps out the dark aura of the woman as she snickers at the fright on his face. "Fear… Unbecoming of a king, especially of your people… Ah, don't look so flustered, sorceress. It messes with the few features that are pretty on you."

"_It looks like the champion Arguro has set eyes on two specific prey! We'll have to watch them ever carefully if she sees something in them!"_

Lana drops her jaw. "Ar-Arguro?"

Joshua's fear turns to rage immediately. "You're the Dragon Knight of Shadow!"

"And the strongest one of the women, second only to the Knight of Time. Killer of Argorok, the Queen of the Skies. And soon, I'll add another title to my name. Killer of the Gerudo King and the Sorceress of Time. Killer of the Beholder of Power, for whoever is its bearer by the end of things. So don't disappoint me, you two." Arguro turns away, leaping up into the crowd for a special seat of her own.

"This is not good news. But only Aquamenta had the power of time. But where's he?"

"If I had to bet, he's toying with Link and Zelda." Joshua drops his glare from the general direction of Arguro to the White Sorceress, then down to her right hand, the power of the gods faintly making its presence known. Tempting as it is to take it from Lana, he says nothing and looks back up to her worried face. She heard what Arguro said, that only with the Triforce of Power can she be beaten. Lana withholds herself from using the relic, while keeping it from Joshua all the same. The right thing to do would be for her to surrender it to him, but that's just as unlikely as him taking it by force.

"_And now it's time for the competition to begin! The first challenge is the culling! The rounds end when all the monsters are defeated, and those survivors will be assembled into the bracket. First up...the masked King of Lizards! King Helmasaur!"_ One of the gates around the arena opens, and out comes a giant red-skinned quadruped with a bony white covering its face. As it appears out the shadows, it's spiked tail whips down, creating a veil of smoke and screams as the battle begins.

Lana takes hold of her Book of Sorcery as the other competitors either rush to or from the Helmasaur King. "Shall we wait it out or join the fight?"

Joshua looks back up to the crowd, then glares at the Helmasaur King. "On my honor as a Gerudo, I don't back away from a fight!"

Lana smirks. "You're just mad she hurt your pride. Both of ours… If our experience means anything, that mask is vital to defeating it. We have to break it somehow. I don't have any bombs on me."

"Me neither. Figures we'll need to do this the old fashion way." Joshua outstretches his hand, summoning the trident. Upon contact, he chuckles and lets electricity crackle down the weapon. "Let's go!" Joshua and Lana brisks through the sea of Loruleans, As they come close to the Helmasaur King, Joshua leaps in the air, gripping his fist and charging it with the combined powers of fire and lightning. Falling, he punches the monster's mask, causing a giant explosion around him and all those around the monsters. Feeling he succeeded, the King of Thieves smirks until he hears an irritated rumbling underneath him. As the veil of smoke clears slightly, it's revealed that his powerful punch barely made an impact. "What the-Ngh!" Helmasaur King knocks Joshua back with its spiked tail elsewhere in the arena, and in its rage fires a trio of fireballs that further splits into fourths.

Lana intercepts a blast with a barrier, saving herself and the people immediately behind her, but as for others caught in the path of fire, they're incinerated to their deaths. Dispelling the wall, she glances at the monster's mask, seeing it largely intact. A dent where Josh made contact is present, but it's so minimal it might as well not be present. Considering his power, that should have been more than enough to break the bone… Lana begins to rack her brain for ideas. Brute force rarely worked on 'boss' class monsters before. King Dodongo was impervious from the outside, but they fed him a dinner of bombs while he inhaled. Manhandla needed its four heads to be stunned before its weak point was exposed, so they whacked him with a boomerang. Argorok, the Twilit Dragon, had to be brought down with the hookshot (and, before then, a literal moon) to be fought. Gohma's laser-blasting eye was vulnerable to a shot from an arrow. All this to say… Link and Linkle, the two people who would have such equipment on hand, are not here… Wait, Link might not be here, but someone who can pass for him is.

Creating platforms out of thin air, Lana hops from one to another as she heads towards the crowd to Ravio. The Lorulean merchant, sitting in the front row, looks frightened by the fight below, so when Lana approaches him, he starts to speak nonsense. "Ravio," she says sweetly as she hovers in front of him, "do you have something that could break the monster's mask?"

Ravio gulps and slowly reaches for his pouch. "I should… Maybe this will help?" Ravio holds out a hammer, large enough to be a weapon of its own. Lana's old selves remember the Goron Chieftain who wielded a hammer back during the war. Taking it, she smiles and pats the Lorulean on his head in thanks before leaping down to the ground. Sensing the magic within the hammer, Lana skips forward, creating a cube platform to leap off of. The Helmasaur King eyes her as she becomes airborne, and propels the end of its tail at her. Lana twirls and dodges, falling with a yell as she strikes the mask in the same spot as Joshua. TO her amazement, it creates bigger cracks than the king's own attack, so seizing the opportunity, Lana flips back into the air and imbues the hammer with more power for a second strike.

The bone exterior finally shatters, revealing the Helmasaur's true face and true weakness. A green gem, right there in the middle of its forehead. "Scepter of Time, come forth." Trading the tome the old Lana used for the scepter that was once Cia's primary weapon, the Guardian of Time points the scepter at the monster's weakness as four dark orbs surround her. "_Forma et figura_, the Hero of Legend! Strike the enemy before me!" The orbs take shape in the form of Link, and each red-eye shadow follows their mistress' command as they charge towards the Helmasaur King and strike his weak point. It's not enough to destroy it, but it matters not to Lana as she takes to the air again above the monster, charging a blast in her left hand. "_Mors."_ The single blast fires from her hand and impacts the Helmasaur's gem, shattering it on contact.

After the combustion of the Helmasaur King, Lana lands back on the ground, casting away the Scepter of Time. Taking a breath, she angles her head up towards the champion's booth, barely able to see the face of Arguro, but Lana can tell that the Dragon Knight of Shadow's earlier ignorance has been put to light. She demolished that monster, all without the Triforce of Power's aid, and for the most part, by herself. And like the champion, the arena is dead silent by the display of her power.

"_That… That… That was brutal! That woman dispatched the Helmasaur King all by herself! If our champion truly did see potential before, we're all witnesses to it now. I"m not sure if we're going to have the other monster come out, we're down to nearly half our original competitors, but- Oh no!"_

That scream coupled with the sound of a gate being battered against alarms Lana and the remaining competitors. Bending the inner side of the gate is a raging metallic hand. Lana prepares herself as the hand punches through the gate, revealing it to be a hand with an eye in the palm, and it flies straight for the gathering, only for another hand to grip it. This second hand, formed by dark magic, wrestles the monster to the ground, the combined sounds of flesh and metal being crushed echoing across the stadium. As the wails of the gauntlet ceases, Lana makes her way through the crowd to see exactly what she thought was happening.

In front of the monster's decaying corpse is Joshua, the dark limb recessing into his right hand. As the dark power vanishes, he turns around, his golden eyes flashing with rage before cooling off to their normal shade of gold. He nods to her as he puts the Trident of Power away. "Good work."

"How… How did you…"

"Seven years of anger...and I figured Ganondorf's power might be useful." He looks up at the champion's box, and his begins to flare again. Lana follows his gaze as both Hyruleans look to the Dragon Knight above, the woman cracking a venomous, lustful grin.

As expected of them, Lana and Joshua have advanced to the main competition. They've shown Arguro that their power is nothing to be trifled with, but being unable to truly defeat a Dragon Knight before, will Arguro's desire come true? And if so, who will be the one to bear the Triforce of Power?


	26. Arguro's Trick

**August was so long ago, and between now and then, so much has happened. Most importantly, Age of Calamity. Now Nintendo wants to officially make a story for the 100 years prior to BOTW after we all did it ourselves...sigh lol. Well, _Before the Wild_ is still a good story, for what's my most popular Zelda fic.**

**Anyway, so when planning this story, BOTW was a choice of a world the heroes to appear in. Since my interpretation of BOTW is for it to be in the Child Timeline, and Hyrule Warriors obviously fits the same timeline, BOTW would be somewhere in the future. It may still happen, it might not, but I want to see where Age of Calamity takes the story. I might adat it in here, or I might take some aspects from _Before the Wild_ for the BOTW segment. There's another choice, but it's a secret to everyone.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Seven years of anger...and I figured Ganondorf's power might be useful."_

Joshua stares at his right arm, the same arm the dark power in his blood augmented to take down the gauntlet. It was the first time he used the power publicly outside the desert, though only Lana would know that. But he's known about it for years. But unlike his other affinities, fire, and lightning, Nabooru and the Gerudo trained him on those. It wasn't until he returned to the desert after the war finally ended that he tapped into his affinity for darkness.

But magic is not on a spectrum. Dark power is not evil, light power is not good, and the natural elements are neither. They depend on the user, though, to play devil's advocate, light and dark have historically been good and bad respectively. Yet, as Lana (the current one) can attest, the power of dark can be useful for the forces of good, and Mogera is an example of light used for evil.

Currently, Joshua waits for his match. The remaining 48 competitors have been matched into 1v1 fights to narrow things down to 24. He should be having one soon, but for now, he watches Lanacia's first match, the first official match of the tournament. She's battling a swordsman with a stronger version of her Kokiri Spear, a gift from the Sage of Forest back during the war. Either Lanacia desires to enjoy the fight or she's toying with her opponent (both attributes of Cia), but Joshua doesn't have to pay much attention to know her opponent is leagues below the Guardian of Time. Whatever floats her boat.

His eyes move up to the crowd, lingering on the box where Arguro sits. The Dragon of Darkness, the one who fell the ancient form of the Twilit Dragon and took her new name from, and from what it appears, she's the second strongest of the Dragon Knights. If she wasn't annoyingly ferocious, he could focus on her attractiveness, but like Cia, physical looks are damned when there's one's life on the line. Yet, for some reason, he can't move his gaze. It's not just her physical beauty but her strength is also intoxicating. For the King of Thieves, who was trained to be above his masculine instincts yet also taught to value a woman's power, this is probably his greatest challenge.

Nabooru is probably laughing at him from the heavens.

He wonders how the Gerudo are faring back home. Riju is her mother's child and she has led the Gerudo well in her mother's death and the king's reclusion. He expects her to continue doing so, even if the people must return to the hidden sanctuary deep in the desert again. A fine Second Riju Mareeha has become, and if they make it out of this mess alive, maybe she'll be the undisputed Queen of the Gerudo. It has been eight years, it is about time a new potential Queen is appointed.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Joshua jumps as Lana appears in front of him. His eyes dart from her to the arena, where her opponent lies still, either dead or unconscious. She follows his eye, her smile diminishing. "I couldn't bring myself to kill him, nor could I bring myself to end the fight quickly. He deserved a fighting chance, and he's not the one we're after."

"Hmmph." Joshua turns away and retreats down the corridor. The hallway is lined with rooms, with each of the remaining fighters housed in privacy. Since Joshua and Lana are together, they decided to take one together. "You give these Loruleans too much entertainment."

"You are a warrior from birth, Joshua. We fought in the war together. You know what it is like to fight against an impossible enemy. That's who we are here. We're Volga, Wizzro, Ghirahim, Zant, Ganondorf. We're the enemy they cannot fight. We can at least lessen ourselves a bit."

"And that's where our philosophies differ, Lanacia. The Gerudo don't entertain the weak...but if so be it, I won't kill anyone. We save the spilling of blood for Arguro. The quicker we get to her, the better."

Lana sighs as she opens the door to their room. "What is it we're supposed to be here for anyway? What is here that can take us home?"

"If Nayru is truly wise, she'll direct us. Otherwise, I keep my faith in Din." Joshua turns to his left as a flying creature comes up to the Hyruleans. One of her kind came for Lana earlier, so his match must be next. "Here I go."

"Good luck. I'll be rooting for you while getting some fresh air. Try not to be back too soon." Joshua faces Lana, nodding to her, and follows the flying devil back from whence he came.

* * *

Joshua stands in the middle of the arena, looking at the crowd of monsters in the stands. Either his opponent is held up or something is wrong. He chooses to believe the latter, for, while he keeps his eyes off her, he can feel the attentive glare of Arguro. Her power surges with excitement, and that fills him with dread.

"Before the next match begins, by request of the champion, the contender named Joshua Dragmire will compete in a special match. A grand opportunity for the rest of the competition! 45 men and monsters will take one this lone warrior, and however claims his head will have a chance to face the champion!"

"What?" Joshua takes his trident in hand as the rest of the competition. A multitude of men and monsters come out the tunnels, all looking for a quick opportunity to take on Arguro. Joshua sneers at them. They think they have a shot? Half an hour ago, he defeated a boss monster by himself. What makes them think they have an inkling of a chance? The devilish blood in his veins laughs at the patheticness of these poor Loruleans.

"Oh, don't look so confident, King of Thieves." On instinct, Joshua swings his trident for Arguro's head, missing just by a hair. She leaps back and chuckles. "Almost killed me, my lord. Whew!"

"What is the meaning of this, Arguro?"

"Let's be honest, this competition is boring. You want to kill me now and vice versa. But I still want to see what you're made of. No better way than putting the odds against you, son of Demise."

Joshua frowns as he glares at his surroundings. "You need to choose a better challenge."

"I have. You win, you face me. If you are truly the most powerful man in Hyrule, beyond that of the blood and the spirit, then you will fight these men without using an ounce of your power. Just your skills as a warrior, nothing more."

None of his power, whether it is innate or from his weapon of choice? She mocks him as if he hasn't fought like that before. Maybe not against such numbers alone or in a duel setting, but war is war. "Once again, choose a better challenge."

Arguro smirks and spreads her dark wings. "You lose...someone you care for dies. Will it be the Guardian of Time...or the poor Gerudo girl trying to hold the desert?"

"R-Riju? And what do you mean?"

"That's right, you know nothing of Hyrule, how most of the land has been conquered, how the king and the remnants of the Hyrulean military flee northward while the Gerudo, persistent insects they are, hold on to your dear kingdom. But like the dragons, stubbornness can be defeated. So fight on, King Dragmire. Coat this arena red if you wish to see your queen live...or hold on to your morality, I don't care. Win, and you won't lose another queen in your lifetime." Arguro's departure is the unofficial signal the match has begun. Wary of Arguro's warning for him to not use any power, Joshua casts a seal on himself to prevent him from doing so accidentally. Once he does that, he glares at his enemies once again with an unsatisfied look. "Guess I won't be back soon, Lana… Come forth, you maggots!"

* * *

_Ravio_

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Ravio, soon after Joshua's opponents and the warrior began fighting in the arena, took off in search of Lana. He doesn't know the history between the champion and Joshua, but there's one way this ends: Joshua absolutely kills everyone else then fights Arguro alone. If the champion is goading him into this fight, she must be either testing him or trying to wear him out.

But worse of all, Lana is not in their quarters. The next plausible location is outside the Treacherous Tower. So he bursts into the lobby and heads for the grand entrance. "Lana!"

"Ravio?" He finds her a few feet away from the entrance, her back against the wall.

"Joshua's fighting the entire competition except for you! Arguro challenged him to do so!"

Lana sighs. "You say Joshua is fighting the entire Treacherous Tower alone? That shouldn't be a problem, even if he doesn't try. Facing Arguro alone may be a cause of concern, though… No, there is a problem. I can sense Joshua's life, but I can barely detect his power, and that's me tapping into the Triforce of Power. But he's not empty on mana at all. It's like...he's sealing himself."

"Sealing himself? Like a magical seal?"

"Mhm. In his culture, duels are fought without magical abilities so it is a fair match to those without the talent. Joshua's first few years of training would have been in such a manner. But no matter how confident he is, he's not stupid to do such a thing. Not unless Arguro has something against him, something to hold him back."

_"Cia." The witch turned and saw the Gerudo Prince. Forgetting her pain, she smiled. "Oh, it is the Gerudo boy. And I wouldn't hit me with that fireball if I were you."_

_"Change her back."_

_"Hmm...fine." She aimed her scepter at Midna and recited a spell. When it was done, Midna was back to her normal Twili form. "But I wouldn't be so commanding, Prince Joshua. We wouldn't want genocide."_

_"What are you...NO!"_

_"Ta-ta!" The Dark Witch left before Josh could get to her._

"This happened once before, someone threatening and going along with the attempted eradication of the Gerudo. In that fight, Joshua lost his best friend and the first potential Gerudo Queen, Aveil. If Arguro is making the same threat…" Lightning crackles around Lana's body as she faces the tower. "Ravio...stay here. There's a reason I came outside."

"Oh, what for?"

"I sensed two familiar presences in this world close by, but Joshua doesn't know since I wanted to confirm I wasn't mixing up with those who belong with those who don't. But they're both on this mountain, and since you've seen someone like one of them, you may recognize them. When you see them, tell them we're inside and so is Arguro. You got it?"

Ravio nods. "Okay… Oh, here." Ravio takes a metallic object out his pouch and hands it to Lana. "Arguro can fly, and I have it on good heroic authority that these work well against monsters in the air."

Lana smiles. "Believe me, I know that more than you know. Thanks, Ravio." Her smile vanishes into a frown as Lana darts back into the Treacherous Tower. Sighing, Ravio faces the snowy mountaintops, wondering just who he should be waiting for and how fast they're coming.

* * *

Joshua, out of breath and out of stamina, removes his trident from the last of the dead or dying bodies. Turns out 45 people trying for the same goal worked in his favor once they started fighting each other. Despite that, he managed to rake the most kills and be the last man standing without much trouble.

The arena is filled with cheers and gratification as the battleground is a mix of stone and blood, but only the blood of Ganondorf and multiple Gerudo Kings continues to pump inside a body. Releasing the seal on his body, Joshua faces up to the champion's box, where Arguro stands. Letting dark power surround his body and silence the crowd, Joshua calls upon Arguro. "Are you not entertained yet? I've risen above your challenge, now come down and accept my own. Forget this petty tournament, the time period, and everything else! This is a fight between warriors and knights...between the successors to the rulers of the sky and the successors to claims of legend."

Arguro suddenly swoops down, landing a few feet away from Joshua. "You're pretty boastful for someone who can barely stand on their feet. Maybe I shall kill you right here and now!" Arguro extends her right arm, forming a dragon's talon, and flies towards Joshua. Her flight, however, is diverted by the sudden bombardment of lightning between them, coinciding with the appearance of an irate, Triforce glowing Guardian of Time.

"Lana."

"Arguro, if you want to fight, you fight us both! If you're as strong as legend makes you out to be, that is."

Arguro exhales with excitement as she hovers in the air. "If that's the wish of warriors... then I shall oblige. Let's give this audience a fight they'll remember...and I hope they remember you when shadow eclipses your light of life!" Arguro's helm covers her face, the pupils flashing red as her body is cascaded with dark power. She draws a long, thin katana, seeping it with dark power before pointing it as the Gerudo King and Guardian of Time. "After all, there's no order to keep you two alive, after all. Just you, _i mágissa_, the Guardian of Time."

Lana and Joshua eye each other, then face Arguro, letting their auras of lightning and darkness mix. Whatever reason Lana was to be kept alive, they will deny it together. The final fight in the Treacherous Tower begins...and will it end before Ravio's task is complete?


	27. One Step Closer To The Divine

"All that boasting, all those glances, all that demanding, and here you two are, all bark and a pathetic bite." Arguro chuckles as she tightens her grip on Lana's neck. The Guardian of Time struggles to squeal but the little that does come out makes the Shadow Knight's smile larger. In her glee, her red eyes flash towards Joshua, the King of Thieves kneeling a few feet away with a glare of his own. "Oh? Are you too angry to beg for her life?"

Joshua scoffs and wipes the blood from his face. Despite his pride, he must admit Arguro is their superior, yet somehow I can't rule out two facts about the battle. One, Arguro is definitely fighting at full force, but the Hyruleans are not. For some reason, Lana wants them to prolong the fight intentionally, which is the opposite of what he'd prefer. Prolonged fighting has never worked in their favor against Volga, not even in the past, so why would it work against a stronger Dragon Knight? Is she up to something that she can't reveal yet? Whatever it is, it's the only reason the dark power of the lineage in his blood sleeps.

The second fact is present on Lana's right hand. Lana being adamantly against using the Triforce of Power annoys the former bearer to no end, but to not call on it now is aggravating. If he could leech it off her, Joshua could decimate this overgrown lizard easily.

"Joshua, you must...delay her a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"A little. Then we can truly start this fight."

Joshua sighs and reaches for the Trident of Power. Standing up, he stares straight into Arguro's eyes. "You said you can't kill her, but even if you could… She knows Gerudo code. If she's weak, she'll die."

"Oh, so the lord of women has spoken, but what of the man? Has he no such reservations if a beautiful diamond like her is crushed? Or is the wrong diamond being wagered?"

Joshua tries to keep his cool, however annoying it is. "Don't threaten someone who isn't here, bitch."

Arguro laughs. "Oh, I'm not threatening."

"Hmm, I wish I could make the same promise." Joshua sighs again and paces around Arguro as if he's the one winning the battle. "Unfortunately, the dragon beat me to it. Speaking of which, how is it you chose Argorok? Did the Shadow Dragon raze your village? Did it consume everyone you loved and knew? Did you watch you parents, friends, husband, and children turn to ash under its breath?" Joshua listens to the growling knight. Oh, looks like he struck a nerve too. He continues after a glance and what seems like a nod from Lana. "But kids don't seem to be your thing, and you're too much of a warrior to be wedded. So it must be your mommy and daddy issues, huh?" Joshua forms another thought and points his trident at Arguro. "Or maybe Argorok, seeing the beautiful maiden you are, held you down as it used its giant dragon d--"

"SILENCE!" Arguro drops Lana and flies toward Joshua, only to be caught by the dark arm extending from Joshua's left shoulder. With a roar he heaves her over and slams her on the ground, then fires a blast point-blank. Arguro's scream is music to the king as he picks her up and throws her like a doll towards the high walls of the arena. He then sees five red gates appear in the air, followed by purple energy shooting out of them towards the Shadow Knight.

The angriest person here, however, is not Arguro or Joshua; rather, it is Lana with a rage Joshua has never seen before. "Ad infernum apud vos! Prohibere!" Yellow light projects out of Lana's hand and wraps around Arguro's limp form, holding her in place. Dark power begins to seep at Lana's fingertips as she calls her next spell. "Summone formae umbra! Fures regem! Impetus!" Four shadow beings form out the air, all in the likeness of Joshua, and they each throw their tridents around Arguro before unleashing a wave of lightning upon the Dragon Knight.

As the shadow beings vanish and Arguro falls limp to the ground, Lana breathes heavily and falls to both knees. Joshua can only look in shock and awe as the Guardian of Time catches her breath. "That...was all I could manage. I think...we bought us some time, but not much."

"What do you mean?" Lana holds her right hand up, the three triangles all resonating equally. That means…

"Lana! Joshua!" Joshua looks up to one of the arena entrances, where Ravio is running and waving. "I waited as you said and brought them here! It was confusing at first, but then I understood what you meant."

Lana nods and looks at the two beings walking up behind Ravio. "Hero Across the Ages. Your Majesty. I would greet you the way lost friends should, but as you can see," she then turns her head in the direction of the prone Shadow Knight, "it's kind of tough to do so now."

Link nods and faces Joshua, eyeing his wounds. "You look the same as I left you."

"And you just look the same." Joshua helps Lana to her feet, carrying her on his shoulder. "You faced a knight?"

Zelda nods. "Aquamenta. I barely got the better of him with my time abilities, but he's superior in every way. I had to use Wisdom in conjunction with my own power to get us away. If it wasn't for Link holding him off, who knows what could have happened."

"Well, that's great and all, but now that we're all here...can we go home?"

Lana, now standing on her own, nods and faces the other Triforce Bearers. "Link, Zelda, join my hand. I'll use tge Triforce's power to connect a path through time from here to our own. But first," Lana faces Ravio, smiling as gently as her mood and body allows. "Thank you, Ravio, for everything, but I must send you back to this time's Hyrule. Thanks to your bravery, Joshua and I were able to make it here and meet with out friends. In time, I'm sure you can save your world."

Ravio chuckles and scratches his head. "I don't know, I'm not built for fighting monsters and such."

"Not all heroes are the ones on the front lines, and the sword is not the only way to fight. By aiding us, by aiding the Hero of this time period, you will save Lorule and two Hyrules from evil. And when the time comes, you will save the one most dear to you." Lana flicks her finger, causing light to surround Ravio's body. She then faces Joshua, who has his back turned to the group. "You could say something, you mean ass."

Joshua partially turns his head to Ravio, nodding his head. Ravio nods back, then he faces Link and Zelda. "It's one thing to see myself in the mirror once, but twice… And Your Majesty, I wish you could meet Princess Hilda. Besides a few differences, you do resemble her. But, alas, our meeting ends as swiftly as it began… Farewell, heroes of another time. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again."

Once Ravio vanishes, Lana nods to Link and Zelda. The three take each other's marked hand and Lana softly begins to recite and repeat a spell. Joshua watches the ceremony eagerly, ready to return home more than anything. Din knows what has happened since their departure. "Arguro said that most of Hyrule is the knights. The Gerudo hold strong in the desert, but the Alduin and the Hyruleans are stuck up north."

Zelda looks up. "Alduin? He's alive?"

"That's what Arguro said. The king is holed up with his troops in the north. Why?"

"Last we saw, Hyrule Castle was under attack. Zelda and I were fighting Volga outside. There was an explosion where the throne room is, where Alduin was said to be...but if he lived, that's...a miracle." Link says that last part with a great amount of pain and jealousy, but Joshua puts those thoughts aside as a low growl rumbles in his ears. Oh no.

"Lana, how much longer?"

"I made the connection, just trying to stabilize it."

"Hurry it up." Joshua turns around, narrowing his eyes as he sees Arguro holding slowly rising to her knees. He doesn't have enough energy, physically and in respect to mana, to continue fighting Arguro. He'll have to unleash all he has in one strike. He raises his trident skyward, empowering it with electricity. "Arguro, I'd stay down if I were you."

She removes her mask and glares at the group of heroes, the area around them glowing. "Who said...any of you could leave alive?" As Joshua points his trident at her, shooting the gathered energy at her, Arguro spreads her wings and soars up just before the attack hits her.

Taken by surprise and now completely vulnerable, Joshua, Zelda, and Link look from Arguro (who calls her sword to her waiting palm) to the concentrating sorceress. "Lana!"

"I got it!"

"Die!" Arguro points her sword and fires a beam towards the group. Joshua steps in front and takes the hit to his upper right side, but it isn't enough as he hears Lana's cry as he drops to the ground and the world around him flashes. Seems Arguro was too late...they're going back to their Hyrule...

* * *

"First the cold, now the itchy grass," Joshua grumbles to himself as Zelda hands him a bowl of soup the queen made all by herself. Seems she hasn't forgotten how to eat out in the wilderness after all. He takes it and sits back against the tree, staring at the fire. "Can't believe so many of my ancestors coveted this land."

"Oh, you definitely showed them the error of their ways, banning the green fields of Hyrule from the desert." Lana says the comment in jest, almost regretting it right as the Gerudo King smirks and takes a sip of the creamy heart soup. "At least you've lightened up a bit."

Joshua glances up at the dark, clear sky through the trees above them. "Must be the air…and if I'm oddly light in attitude, you're awfully silent, Zelda."

Zelda sits down and stares at the sky with Joshua. "I am just thinking about everything. As a fellow leader, you can understand."

"Hmm, yeah, I can. We both have our people terrorized by those bastards, our armies probably on the brink of collapse, but you have an issue I do not. Many issues, that is, in relation to blood and such."

Zelda sets her bowl in her lap and glares at Joshua. "Are you going to be the second person to lecture me on something I am well aware of?"

"No, I care not for whether the child is legitimate or not, but I am very interested in who knows the truth. Link clearly doesn't, he would not have left in such a way. But Alduin… There's only one way the capital is going along with all this, and that is you took Alduin as your husband as soon as you realized you were with child. The marriage was pretty much prepared to go, so in little time you managed to cover up the biggest problem your position had outside of war. Around nine months later, Prince Arthur is born, the kingdom of Hylia and most of Hyrule rejoices."

"Joshua…"

"Yet I've known you my entire life, Zelda. We fought a war together, and its there you really get to know someone. You're the wisest in the land, that Triforce is the testament to it...but even the wise can be fools. In your foolishness, you traded Link's happiness for your duty as Queen."

"You think I don't know that, Joshua," Zelda snaps, her blue eyes raging like a hot ember. "But you don't get to judge me, King of Thieves. You acted like a tantruming child when the Triforce of Power was given to Lana and Cia, you risked your relations with not just Hylia, but Hyrule altogether when you closed your borders for seven years. You, the prideful king, the one who claims to be the strongest, but whenever it comes to it, you're the weakest one. I wonder what Nabooru and Aveil would say if they could just how pathetic you've become. How much lesser than Ganon you have become."

Joshua suddenly stands, materializing his trident and pointing it in Zelda's face. At the same time, arrows of light appear around Joshua's head. Fearful her friends might actually start a fight, Lana steps between them. "Zelda, Joshua, calm down."

"Shut up, witch."

"Stand aside, Lana."

"What's going on?" Only Lana turns to Link as he walks up the hill to the group. Only thing he's sure about is that either royal might kill the other, he steps up to Zelda and leads her away from Joshua's weapon without protest. In response to the arrows vanishing, Lana manages to get Joshua to lower his trident. Link sighs and faces the group. "Look, I don't know what is going on between you two, really don't care. But I can confirm we're back in our timeline."

Zelda frowns. "Timeline? You mean our time period, right?"

Lana sighs. "I knew it. When Arguro hit me, it must have moved the anchor to our present elsewhere. I feared it, which is why I asked you to look around, Link."

Joshua moans and sits back in place, picking up his dinner. "Well, just where the hell are we?"

"Well, I wouldn't blame you for not knowing. It's hard to see the moon from here with the trees in the way."

"The...moon?" Zelda jogs out from under the thicket of trees and faces north, gasping as she looks up again to the sky. "Nayru's love."

Lana joins Zelda, her shoulders dropping. "Well...can't say I'm disappointed. We're in Termina, the other mirror world of Hyrule."

Link nods. "Of course, we could leave, but," he looks to his left hand, the Triforce barely registering despite all three wielders in close proximity, "Lana used the power of the Triforce to get us here. It'll be some time before we can use it again, unless you can create a gate now?"

Lana shakes her head. "If you're referring to what I did to send you, Zelda, and Linkle to Skyloft, no. That was meant to be a two way trip, as all of them have been. A one way trip...ironically, is much more complicated."

Zelda sighs. "How much power and time do you need, Lana?"

"Power is not the issue, we're in the same timeline so the technicalities are almost null. I can do without a Triforce. Time isn't the issue either, once my mana recovers enough, I can do the spell. It's just… I've never done this before. Cia opened portals to other time periods, but she had a Triforce and a specific anchor with Ganondorf's soul fragments. Lana brought the heroes of the past to the present using herself as the conduit. The other timeline was connected to Cia somehow. What I'm trying to say is…I brought time to us. I've never brought us to time. With that said," Lana looks up at the moon again, its menacing grimace visible from its far height in the sky, "if Aquamenta can do so, so can I. I am the damn Guardian of Time, I won't be beat by some thousands of years old dragon."

Link nods. "Then take as much time as you need to get it right. Until then… I guess it won't do us any good to stay in place."

'You want to go exploring, huh?"

"Yes, Zelda, I do. What do you say, Joshua?"

Slurping the last of his soup, Joshua sighs as he rests his head against the tree. "Guess we're met with a terrible fate."

* * *

The flickering stars, the bright, round moon… The religious says they're the ancestors watching down with the goddesses as they sleep, the scientific says they're matter outside our world, but to the simple, they're just the moon and stars in the sky. No meaning whatsoever except they're there. As a learned but undevout man, Alduin finds himself in the latter group.

A report came in earlier today via magic. Labrynna was attacked, though not in force. No casualties, but one missing; his son, Arthur. The dragons took the Prince of Hyrule for their own. Only Impa, Pipit, Karene, and Ralphael are privy to the news, being the protectors of the bloodline. The rest of the army, even Auru, is to be kept unaware. He rather they focus on fortifying the Valley of Seers than a possibility of rescuing the son of Zelda and Link.

No, the son of Zelda and Alduin.

"Your Majesty, may I join you?" Alduin partially turns back and sees the energetic markswoman, Linkle. Nodding to her, she steps up to the king's side, folding her arms behind her back and gazing with him at the top of the pyramid. "My lord, may I tell a story?"

"You may."

"This compass on my neck, I once thought it symbolized my status as the hero. I took my bows, ran across Hyrule and time, and by the time I caught up to the main forces, the war against Cia was over. My second chance came when Ganondorf defeated Hyrule, but I never made it to the final battle, just the one afterward. But my chance came when Link and I went to that other timeline and I helped save our world and the other one. There might not seem a point to my tale, but what I'm trying to say is to not give up hope. Our chance to drive the knights back is not over."

Alduin smiles and faces Linkle. "Thank you, but I am aware of that. It's not the past failures or the present that troubles me. It is what comes afterwards. Heroes come and go, but kings stay behind. In seven years, we've had three wars… All I've done to secure this land… Maybe it is too much for a man to handle, yet apparently too troublesome for the goddesses to take care of it themselves." Alduin sighs and looks down to the valley below. "Maybe it is time...for mankind to take one step closer to the divine..."


End file.
